When You Meet Someone from the Past
by Coffee to go
Summary: Sam and Dean run into Riley, an old friend of Sam's. Dean wants her all to himself but what happens when all of a sudden her ex husband shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Franklinton, NC

Riley Harrison has been working all day since four p.m. at "Harry's Diner". Right after she'd finished teaching her literature class at the local High School she went home to change into something more casual. It's not like she needed the extra money but Harry was a good friend of the family and needed help on this busy Monday afternoon.

For some reason, Monday's always been the busiest day of the week for as long as Riley could remember. Today was no exception. The tiny diner was packed with students, business people and families. At five o'clock it seemed to be like every single person in town was sitting at the diner.

Riley was used to this and didn't mind the work at all. She's always been helping Harry out when she was in High School, so it was naturally to her to keep that tradition even though she wasn't a school girl anymore. She loved her job as a teacher, as exhausting as it was, but it was like a sanctuary for her working at the diner after school. After closing time she liked to sit at the counter and prepare her class for the next day. Harry was concerned that she spent so little time at home. Riley knew he was feeling bad because he drowned her in work on a daily basis but to be honest, she didn't want to go home...it wasn't like anyone was waiting for her anyway.

Riley placed an order in front of an old couple, she has known all her life, exchanged a few polite words and made her way back to the counter to fix the next order. Unfortunately, she was alone with the cook today because Harry had an emergency at home. Something about his son who swallowed a bead or something like that. She forgot at what point she stopped listening because Harry tended to ramble.

Riley was busy with orders which contained enough food to feed the nation's army and kept Harry sending to hell in her mind when a brunette with hazel eyes walked through the door. Sophia Andrews was dressed in expensive clothes which didn't fit into the diner and carrying several bags with different expensive designer names on it with her. She was smiling brightly and looked as happy as ever.

"Hey, what's up with you, cheery?", Riley questioned when Sophia reached the counter.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Riley? Well, for me, not for you because you're stuck here. I mean it, Riley, sometimes you're just too nice. Why can't you tell Harry that it's too much for you. He'll understand."

"But it's not too much for me. Okay, today I could kill him for leaving me but hey, why don't you help me since you are such a caring friend? Instead of buying everything in every single store." Riley said sarcastically.

Sophia clutched the bags in a protective gesture to her chest to shield them from Riley's disapproval.

"You'll never learn to appreciate an elegant dress, will you?"

"Guess not."

"But you're lucky. Today is my Sophia's-too-nice-for-her-own-good-day and I'll help you with these dishes."

"Heaven must have sent you from above." Riley replied in her usual sarcastic way.

"That's what I've been trying to tell people but no one seems to ever agree with me." Sophia went to the back to put her designer bags out of the danger zone. If she got one little oil stain on it, so help her god, she would kill herself. She grabbed an apron with the diner's logo on it and started to serve the customers.

Outside of the diner stopped a '67 Chevy Impala. The driver, a tall man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, stepped out and leaned against the car. He was dressed in a leather jacket, washed out jeans and biker boots. The man looked around with a bored look as if he didn't want to be there. The door of the passenger side opened slowly and another, even taller man who was a little bit younger stepped out.

"Done with your research,Sammy?", the dark blonde haired guy asked. "Almost. Nothing new so far but I hope this town will bring us further.", Sam answered.

"Great. It's been three weeks and we got nothing. It's a freaking werewolf and we still haven't killed it yet."

"Dean, you're my brother, and as hard as I'm trying to keep you from doing stupid things, I can't stop you from killing everyone just because you're mad we don't have any leads to the werewolf. I'm tired and I'm starving, so please, shut up!"

Dean watched his brother walk towards the diner in surprise. It wasn't like him to burst out like that, usually he stayed calm in every situation. He realized that the case was getting to Sam, too, so he swallowed his nasty answer and followed his little brother to the diner, mumbling incoherent words.

Riley and Sophia were busy serving the customers; bringing the orders to the right tables and chit-chatting with the people from the neighborhood. Riley didn't look up when the door bell rang and shortly after the door was opened. Two men walked in and had immediately caught everyone's attention. They were from out of town, everyone could see that and kept starring at them.

"Full here. And this is a small town, you sure we should stay and catch everyones attention to the new guys in town? There, they are already starring at us." Dean was feeling really uncomfortable with all the people looking at them.

"It's the only diner in town, give it a chance. We won't stay long, anyway." Sam had just finished his sentence as a girl,obviously the waitress, appeard in front of him.

"Hi, you're not from here. Driving through,right? I'm Sophia. Come on, I'll lead you to your table." Sophia didn't wait for the boys' answer, turned around and headed towards an empty table. The brothers exchanged confused looks but followed her without a word.

"Here's your menus. Riley will be here in a second to take your orders.I'm sorry, we're only two persons here and Monday's always crazy but it will get quieter around six."

Riley saw that the new customers were seated, so she aimed herself with a notebook and a pencil and made her way over.

"May I take your.." she started speaking before she had reached the table but when she looked up from her notepad she stopped, speechless. She couldn't get another word out because she was looking into all familiar eyes that belonged to an all familiar face.

"Sam?" she asked in a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam?" , Riley asked again, her voice barely audible. Sam also looked pretty stunned, he had recognized her the minute she had walked towards them. Dean was looking between his brother and the petite waitress. He was trying to figure out their relationship, whether it was platonic or romantic. It took him a second to check her out.

She was about 5'6 with auburn hair and light brown eyes that were more amber than brown. She was hot but not Dean's type. This girl was hot in a natural way and although she didn't fit on the list of girls Dean usually slept with, there was something about her that woke his interest. But first he had to know what was going on between her and his brother.

As Dean looked her up and down, Riley felt his eyes on her and looked over at him. For a short while their eyes met before she looked back at Sam. She still didn't know what to say. Which were the right words in this situation?

Dean decided to break the silence and pointed out the obvious, "What, you two know each other?", he asked. Sophia moved her gaze from Sam who was still looking at Riley. Riley could see the questions in Sophia's eyes as she was waiting for an explanation.

Riley regained her posture. "Sam and I went to Stanford together. His girlfriend and I were friends and that's how we got to know each other. But then we lost contact and I got back to Franklinton." She tried to get the story out as fast as she could. She didn't want to remember her time at Stanford. It hurt too much. Jessica has been her best friend and had died in such an awful way she wouldn't even wish upon her worst enemy.

Sam had left after Jessica had died. She had missed him every day ever since. And now he was sitting in front of her. She couldn't believe it. Sam was the reason why her husband had left her. She didn't blame him for that but she didn't want to be reminded of her college time, either. She was happy the way her life turned out to be. Being a teacher meant so much to her. As for David...she could live without him. He never liked the idea of her tutoring and teaching anyway.

Well, that's his problem, Riley told herself and focused on the men in front of her. She looked over at Dean. She knew Sam had a brother he had told her almost everything about him but she never met him in person. "You're Dean, right?", she asked.

"Yeah." ,he replied, surprised by the fact Sam had told this girl about him.

"Okay, Riley,why don't you take ten and discuss old times with your friend? It was nice meeting you two", Sophia said to the brothers and walked away, not giving Riley a chance to protest. The thought of being alone with Sam and Dean made her nervous and she started to panic. "Sophia, I can't take a break, we've got full house."

"No problem. I can handle it alone for a few minutes." Sophia smiled at the brothers. "She's all yours.", she said to them and leaned closer to Riley, so no one else could hear her.

"I want every detail later.", she whispered in her ear.

Riley turned her back on Sophia and looked at Sam again. In the background you could hear all the noises but between Riley and the brothers took an awkward silence its place. Riley didn't know what to say and neither did Sam. How do you react when a good friend whom you haven't seen in years shows up again?

Even Dean who wasn't the most sensitive guy in the world could sense how uncomfortable the situation for the two was. He decided to butt in once again. "Nice to meet you, ...Riley,right? I love to meet Sam's college friends especially when they are hot girls, though Sam doesn't want me to know them. Usually, he hides them from me. I'm surprised he actually talks about me." Riley was thankful for the ice breaker and turned with a smile to Dean. " did talk about you. A lot."

"Only good things, I hope." , Dean said smirking. Riley tried to remember one of her conversations with Sam and what he had said about his brother.

"Dean's the total opposite of me. Whenever we come to a new town, there's at least one girl who falls for him. I guess the bad boy image is attracting to girls. But he's the best brother anyone could ask for. Dean is always on my side, no matter what and he has protected me from everything and everyone since we were kids." Sam had told her this once when they have been alone in the library studying. He had started to trust her and let her in his life a little.

Riley was brought back to reality by Sam's deep soft voice. "Maybe you should sit, Riley.", he suggested. Riley blinked twice and realized she has been standing the whole time.

"I should get back to work." she protested weakly. "Come on. Sam would love to talk to his Stanford buddy and me, I enjoy the company of a hot girl any time. And this girl, - what's her name again?-, said she got it covered. Come on sweetheart, sit by me.", Dean said with a tempting smile.

He really is a womanizer, but an adorable one, Riley thought as she looked at Dean's smiling sat in the chair next to Dean and he immediately put his arm over the back of her chair.

To Riley's surprise, she didn't mind at all,rather the opposite. She had to admit Sam had described his brother pretty well and judging by his appearance she didn't doubted for a second that he could have every girl he wanted.

The fact that he enjoyed bars, drinking and women wasn't a disadvantage in Riley's eyes. She was sure he had a lot of other reliable qualities and she couldn't believe that Sam who was sweet, kind and the nicest and smartest guy she's ever met had a brother who wasn't as nice and as good as him.

Sometimes she'd envied Jess because she was with Sam. Her own husband wasn't like him at all. He was rude, aggressive and selfish. But he had something about him that had had Riley falling for him. But now after a year and a half and almost an official divorce later she felt totally different about him. She focused her mind back on what was happening right now. Sam had asked her a question. "How come you're still working here? I thought you only used to work here when you were in High School and needed money." Sam was waiting for her answer.

"It's more of a favor.I'm helping Harry from time to time on busy days. After Stanford I moved back here and was offered a job at the local High School and now I'm teaching a literature class for a living.", she answered.

"A teacher, really? That's hot.", Dean said and Riley blushed at his words.

"That's good, Riley, I'm happy for you. That's what you always wanted to do.", Sam smiled at her. "Yeah.I love it.", she replied. She was more relaxed now.

"I mean, it's exhausting, you know how teenagers are. So, what have you two been up to? Still doing your thing?", she looked between the brothers with a knowing look in her eyes. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't told Dean about the fact that Riley knew they were hunting supernatural creatures. "Yes, we are still doing our thing." , Sam finally said. He tried not to look at Dean but he could feel his eyes burning a hole into him. He had to explain a lot later.

" Sam, I have to get back to work now. I don't know how long you guys are planing to stay but I would like to see you again. I get off at seven. What do you say? You don't have to meet up with me if you don't want to.", Riley asked hopefully. She really wanted to spend some time with Sam.

"I'd love to. I'll be here at seven.", he didn't hesitate for a minute. Riley got up from her seat, smiling. "Great.I'll see you then. Oh and Dean, we have a bar in our little town. It's not much but hey, they serve liquor. Sophia's the owner by the way.", she explained. Dean smiled. "Thank you sweetheart, I'll check it out for sure."

"Okay, bye guys.",Riley turned around and left Sam with an upset Dean at the table.

_**Author's note:**__ This is my first fanfic so please be kind and review!_

_Bayoumom: Thank you so much for alerting!_


	3. Chapter 3

Dean entered their room in the only motel in Franklinton and slammed the door shut. Sam who had followed him found himself in front of the closed door. He opened it and stepped inside. Dean was pacing between the two single beds. He was obviously pissed at Sam.

"Dean, I know you're pissed but I've never regretted telling her. You can trust her." , Sam tried to explain. Dean stopped pacing and turned to look at his brother.

"You told some girl whom you've known for a short time that we hunt monsters!", he almost yelled.

"She is not some girl, Dean. She's my best friend. You have no idea how hard it was to leave her. I had to tell her why we couldn't stay in touch, I had to tell her how dangerous it could you know what? She'd understood. She didn't judge me but accepted the facts." Now it was Sam's turn to yell. Dean looked at him stunned.

"Are you in love with this girl?"

"What? No, of course not. I was dating Jessica, you know that.", he defended himself.

"That was then, but how about now?", Dean pushed further. He had no idea why he was doing that but he had to know if Sam had feelings for this girl.

"No,what's with all these questions?", Sam looked at Dean suspiciously.

Dean sat down on the bed and tried to find the right words. "But look at her, she's quite something. You never, ehm, you know, thought about...doing more than only studying with her?", he asked nervously.

Sam tried to figure out what Dean's point was. He sat on the bed with that smirk of his, waiting for Sam's answer. What was he up to?

Sam sighed. "Cut it, Dean. I never had the hots for Riley. She's like you. I mean, I feel the same way about her as I feel about you."

Dean was totally confused. "Huh?", he managed to get out with a puzzled look on his face.

"She's like a sister to me. I want to get into bed with her as much as I do with you. Which means, not at all."

Dean was reliefed to hear that. Now he didn't have to feel bad for making his moves on Riley. "Okay, just checking. Hey, one little thing, you don't mind if I'm , how can I put this delicately, try to get her in bed?", Dean asked sheepishly.

He didn't know why but he had to have this girl. She wasn't the type he'd normally go for but there's something about her that made him want her.

Sam laughed at his brother. "She's not your type.", he pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Well, I'm sorry but she's married.", Sam announced.

Dean felt like he was hit by a truck. "Are you kidding? But she was in college, who gets married in college? Why would anyone get married at all?", Dean kept mumbling under his breath.

Sam laughed again. It was really hard for Dean to imagine spending the rest of his life with one person.

"So anyway, since I'm meeting her at seven you'll have to stay alone at the hotel.", Sam interrupted Dean's monologue.

He looked up and looked over at Sam."Don't worry, I'm gonna go to the bar and find some company.", he answered with a wide grin.

Later that day, when Dean had left for the bar, Sam was sitting alone in the motel room. He contemplated whether to go see Riley or not. He was kind of afraid of being alone with her. It's been three years since he last saw her. Finally he put on his jacket and took the short way from the motel to Harry's Diner by foot.

He had to admit that he had missed her. He considered her his best friend and he'd told her things he'd never even told wasn't sure if he could leave that easily again. He had missed his friend and he decided not to let her disappear out of his life again, no matter what. With a smile he continued his way to the diner.

Sophia Andrews had already forgotten about her plans of going straight home after she'd showed Riley her new clothes. Now she was hot on Riley's heels, desperate to find out more about the handsome strangers from before. Especially Sam.

"If you're only friends with Sam, then why didn't you mention him, not even once? I mean, there's been plenty of times you could've told me about him. What are you hiding, Riley? Come on, tell me. I've the right to know.", Sophia demanded.

"Would you stop it, already? There's nothing to talk about. The only reason why I've never mentioned him is because I was going through hell with David and had other things on my mind. Besides that, you never asked me about my college time, Sophia.", Riley exclaimed.

"Oh please. Who would've thought you did something else in college besides sitting in your dorm room and reading books. And by the way, I still don't know what happened between you and David. Sweetie, did Sam have something to do with your divorce?", Sophia tried to be as sensitive as possible.

"If you think I left David for Sam, then no. We didn't break up because of Sam. I wasn't even in touch with him at that moment. He doesn't know I'm divorced. Well, almost divorced.", Riley replied. Sophia didn't know David nor has she ever met him. When Riley became friends with Sophia, she and David were already broken up.

Sophia opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the door. Sam walked in and she couldn't say whatever it was she wanted to say.

"Sam, hi! I'm so sorry. I'm not done yet.", Riley told him. She was still in her working clothes because Sophia has been interrogating her since they had closed the diner for the day.

"That's okay. I'll wait."

"Let me just go get changed.", Riley said and turned to Sophia. "Behave.", she warned her.

After Riley had disappeared in the back, Sophia turned to Sam with a seductive smile. She knew with her looks and killer body she could knock any guy off his feet.

"Well, hello handsome stranger. Looks like I'm going to keep you company. I was wondering If I would see you again.", she said and leaned over the counter closer to Sam, giving him a view of her cleavage. Sam swallowed hard and tried to focus on her face.

"My brother and I are just passing through.I'm afraid I won't be here for good."

"But at least for a couple of days, right?", Sophia asked hopefully. She wanted a chance to spend some time with that man.

"Yes, we are going to stay for a few days maybe longer.", Sam answered. Sophia seemed to be a real nice girl and if they were going to stay he could see her again.

"Well, if so give me call and I'll show you the good places in town.", Sophia grabbed his wrist and wrote her phone number on the palm of his hand. She winked at him and turned around when Riley walked over to them.

"Hey I'm sorry you had to wait. Should we get going?", she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go. Have a great night, Sophia. Maybe I'll take that offer.", he said.

"I hope you do. Well, I have a bar I have to be at. The spirits don't serve themselves. See you around guys.", Sophia said and left the diner.

"What was that all about?", Riley asked Sam who had a stupid grin on his face. When he realized Riley was staring at him, he tried to put on a more serious face.

"Ehm, nothing. She gave me her number." Riley smiled at that. "You should call her. She's great.", she encouraged him."

"And you're okay with it?", Sam asked unsure.

"Yeah, call her, go out with her. Have some fun for once.", she turned out the lights and the two of them stepped outside. Riley closed the door behind them and they started to walk down the street.

It was late October, the leaves had already started to fall to the ground and the wind was blowing through the streets. Sam and Riley were the only persons out on the street, walking in silence side by side.

Riley wanted to ask Sam to stay although she knew it wouldn't be fair to demand that from him. What he and his brother did was important. They saved lives. They helped people. Putting their own lives at stake for her and all the other people in the world.

It was selfish of her to ask him to stop what they did. The thought made her feel ashamed of herself but she was worried about Sam. What if something happened one day?

She sighed at her thoughts and looked at Sam. "What are you doing here, Sam? Is something going on in our town?"

"We are on a case but so far we got no leads. We decided to stay here and do some research.", Sam answered."So, what's been going on with you? How's that husband of yours?"

"Uhm, he's fine. He's in New York now. Riley didn't know why but for some reason she couldn't tell him about the divorce. Sam never liked David so she was hesitant about telling him.

Sam could tell by the look on her face she wasn't telling him the whole truth but he didn't push further. He knew Riley well enough to know she would tell what bothered her when she felt it was the right time.

"Where did you leave your brother?", she tried to change the subject.

"He's trying out the bar you recommended.", Sam replied with a smile. Riley laughed at that.

"It is a great bar. I spend a lot of time there.", she said. "Before Sophia moved here and opened the bar we didn't have a place to drink alcohol at, at all.", Riley explained.

"You've got one interesting friend there.", Sam said.

"She's the best. You should really go out with her, she seems to like you. I know you're not staying for long but I'm not talking about a relationship."

Sam was shocked. "Are you suggesting I should just sleep with her?" One night stands weren't Riley's thing at all. He couldn't imagine even in his wildest dreams Riley could consider something like that.

"Why not? It could be good for you.", she said.

"Seriously, Riley you're creeping me out. You sound like my brother."

"Well, your brother is right. Look at me, for instance, I got married in college and concentrated on becoming a teacher.I never took the time to just go out with friends.I should've partied more.", Riley confessed.

Sam looked at her in concern. As they were walking down the street, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on with his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Rated M, mature content in the beginning!**

* * *

><p>Dean gripped the hips of the girl on top of him tighter and thrusted up into her. She had started to move faster and make loud noises that turned into screams. He knew she was close so he tried to hold back his release.<p>

Sweat was dripping from their bodies and Dean felt the girl tense and clench around him. She finally fell apart, screaming his name.

"Dean,yes...Dean!" When Dean heard her screaming his name he let go and came inside of her. The girl rolled onto her side and looked at him.

"That was amazing", she said when her breathing slowed down. Dean turned to her with a smirk. "I know, sweetheart.", he said.

Dean had met the girl at the bar and after five minutes of chit-chat she had suggested to go to her place and have some fun. Now he was laying in her bed, waiting for the right moment to bail.

Suddenly his thoughts went to Riley and he wished she was the one in bed with him. He sighed at that thought.

When the girl next to him had fallen asleep, Dean got dressed quietly and made his way out of her house. He didn't plan on seeing her ever again.

* * *

><p>Dean opened the motel room door cautiously not to wake his brother. Without turning the lights on, he stepped into the room.<p>

A smirk spread across his face as he thought back to the girl from the bar and what they had done in her bed. The memory made all the blood in his body go south.

Lost in his memory about the tall blonde, he walked over to his bed and tripped over his own clothes he'd left on the floor earlier. He stumbled and fell into the nightstand next to his bed.

"Son of a bitch", he muttered under his breath and rubbed his elbow. Sam shifted in his bed on the other side of the room and turned the lights on. Dean squinted his eyes from the sudden light intensity.

"Damn it, did you really have to turn the lights on?", he seethed.

"Excuse me, you are the one who's walking in at four in the morning and giving me a heart attack, keep the noise down next time."

"I had a special encounter tonight.", Dean explained with a wide grin and slopped down on his bed fully clothed. Sam made a disgusted face and turned his back on his brother.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Sam woke up he found Dean sitting at the only table in the motel room. He looked up from the the newspaper he was reading and handed him a cup of coffee.<p>

"A peace offering", he said smiling when Sam gave him a weird look. This was the first time Dean had ever bought breakfast or woken up before Sam.

"Thanks.", Sam replied and sat at the table across from his brother. "So you know that my night was awesome but what about yours? That friend of yours still the same?", Dean asked.

He didn't want to be curious but it bothered him that Sam had secrets. He didn't want to admit it but he was hurt by the fact Sam had a friend whom he trusted completely.

The second that thought had crossed his mind he felt bad. He should be happy his brother has had someone at Stanford.

"Good. Riley and I talked for hours.", Sam didn't know how to tell Dean he wanted to stay for a couple of weeks. He wanted to spend more time with Riley.

And then there was Sophia...He had decided to give her a call.

Dean noticed Sam smiling and that caught his attention. "What are you smiling at?", he asked leaning over the table to inspect Sam's face.

"Nothing, it's just, maybe I should call Sophia..", he started mumbling.

"A girl? Sammy, finally you're listening to me. Nice. Go Sammy!", he yelled after Sam when his brother got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Dean was watching TV but he couldn't concentrate on the movie. Sam had left the night before and now it was already nine o'clock in the morning.<p>

He had expected for Sam to return in the middle of the night like he normally did himself, but it looked like his baby brother had stayed the whole night at the girl's house.

He was proud of him and when he heard a knock at the door he got up from the bed with a smirk to answer it, expecting Sam back.

* * *

><p>Riley went down the hallway in the motel searching for the right number. When she had reached the door with a nine on it she knocked twice.<p>

She was surprised when Dean opened up. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. Of course, she'd noticed before at the diner how good looking he was but being only inches away from him made her heart beating faster.

Dean noticed the way she stared at him and smirked. "Can I help you, sweetheart?", he asked in his deep seductive voice.

Riley glanced up into his green eyes and opened her mouth to say something only to find herself speechless which surprised her.

She was a teacher after all. She was used to speak in front of a full class. She was never speechless.

It seemed like the presence of this man in front of her made her so nervous she couldn't even muster up one correct sentence.

"I'm here to see Sam. I'm his friend from the diner. I don't know if you remember me.", she finally blurted out.

"Right, of course, I know who you are. I never forget such a beautiful face like yours."

Dean liked seeing her nervous so he didn't step aside to let her in. Riley took a deep breath to calm herself and straightened up. "Are you going to let me in?", she asked with a polite smile.

Dean's smirk grew bigger at her serious tone and he moved aside, allowing her to enter the room.

His eyes traveled down her body as she walked by him. His imagination went into overdrive and he couldn't help but wonder how her perfect body would feel like under him.

Or on top of him. He barely held back a moan when she turned around and smiled at him.

"Sam isn't here. Actually, he didn't spend the night in his bed.", Dean said trying to push his naughty thoughts to the back of his mind.

He couldn't make a move on her. He wasn't allowed to, damn it. The only reason being the fact she was married to some douchebag.

He hated the guy already.

Riley was stunned. "Seriously? That doesn't sound like Sam. He must be with Sophia, which is weird because we live together. How come I didn't notice them sneaking around? That son of a bitch. He didn't tell me he was going to meet her.", Riley said surprising Dean. He was genuinely shocked she had cussed.

"So, college friends, huh?", he tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, his girlfriend introduced us and we got along very well. Don't be mad at him for telling me what you guys do. He just needed someone to listen."

"No, I'm not mad. At first I was but obviously Sam trusts you.", Dean replied hesitantly.

He didn't like where this conversation was going. He thought of something to say. A sudden silence filled the room.

Riley slowly looked Dean over and he caught her gaze. He smirked again. "You shouldn't be doing that."

"I shouldn't be doing what?"

"Checking out other men though you're married. You forgot, sweetheart?", he teased.

Riley's smile faded and she walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Who said it's not allowed to look at other men when you're married?" She paused for a second before continuing.

"Technically, I'm only married on the paper.I'm in the middle of a divorce right now. A couple more weeks and I'm free."

She didn't know why but for some odd reason she wanted him to know she wasn't with someone.

Dean couldn't believe what he had heard. She was getting a divorce? He tried to hide his relief from her as he sat down on his bed. "But Sam told me..."

"Sam doesn't know. I haven't told him yet. I'm going to but not now. Please, don't tell him.I know it's a lot to ask for but I need to tell him myself.", Riley pleaded.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I can keep a secret. You can trust me.", he winked at her.

Riley looked him in the eyes and realized in that moment she could rely on him, he was Sam's brother after all.

Before they could exchange another word, Sam walked into the motel room.

"Riley!", he exclaimed at the unexpected sight of his friend. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?", he asked and hugged her tightly.

"Uh huh, and aren't you supposed to be in your bed this morning?", she shot back and watched in satisfaction how he blushed a little.

"My class doesn't start until ten thirty, what's your excuse?"

Dean had to hold back a laugh but he felt bad for his brother so he decided to help.

"Did you want to tell Sam something important, Riley?"

"Oh yeah, right. I almost forgot. I wanted to ask if you want to hang out at the bar tonight. Sophia's going to be there, too, but I bet you already knew that.", she said with a glint in her eye. "A lot of people from our town are hanging out there on a daily basis including a lot of girls. That's something for you, Dean. Care to join?", Riley asked.

"You don't have to tell me twice.", Dean grinned.

" What about you, Sam?"

"I could never say no to you. So, did my brother behave while I was gone?"

Riley smiled. "He's been the perfect gentleman."

"Of course.", Sam said sarcastically.

"What you don't believe it? I can behave if I want to.", Dean defended himself and glared at his brother playfully. Riley laughed at the interaction between the brothers.

"I gotta go now but I'll see both of you tonight.", she said and turned to the door.

"Riley, wait a minute. Is David coming home soon? You told me he is on a business trip in New York.", Sam called her back.

Riley stopped and swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't want to lie to Sam. She looked over at Dean who was watching her reaction.

She didn't know if he was going to tell Sam the truth about David after she'd left. But then again, he had promised to keep the secret.

She felt guilty for making Dean hiding something from his brother. "He has two weeks off in November.", she talked around the truth. "Remember, seven o'clock at the bar. Don't be late."

She smiled at the brothers and left the motel in a hurry before Sam could dig deeper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. Keep it up!**


	5. Chapter 5

Riley was sitting in her literature class preparing her schedule for the next lessons when Sophia strolled into the classroom with a big happy smile on her face.

"You seem very happy but that's no surprise since you've spent last night with a certain someone.", Riley said looking up from her work.

Sophia took a seat on Riley's desk and crossed her legs. "That night was...mind blowing, I can tell you that. You should see his.."

"Eww,okay, I'm gonna stop you right there. Sam's my friend. I don't have any desire to know what skills he has in bed. That guy is like a brother to me.", Riley interrupted her.

Sophia smiled a wicked smile. "Uh huh, but I know someone who's not like a brother to you."

"What are you talking about?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Honey, Dean's totally got the hots for you."

"Cut it, I'm not going to discuss that with you.", Riley started to fidget with her papers on the desk.

Sophia watched her curiously. "He's into you and you're into him. I mean, he practically undressed you with his eyes in the diner."

Riley shot her friend a dirty look.

"Come on, I bet the skills Sam has run in the family. You should find out. You know you want to.", Sophia challenged.

Riley got up from her seat with a heavy sigh and started to pace. "Of course he's hot and all. I'm not going to deny I didn't notice. But I don't know...he's Sam's brother. It wouldn't be right."

"Are you feeling guilty because of David. You still have feelings for him?"

"God, no not at all. I'm so over him. Our marriage was a complete farce. We got married so young and it wouldn't have worked out anyway."

Riley sat down again and thought about it. "The problem is, my whole life I did what I was told, you know. I always acted the way people expected me to but when I married David at twenty I sort of rebelled for the first time.", she said.

She looked up at her friend and huffed. "I've a confession to make. I've only slept with one man in my entire life. So, I guess I'm afraid. I mean, I'd thought I would be going to spend the rest of my life with David.", she ended her story.

Sophia looked at her wide-eyed. "Wow, poor girl.", she drew her conclusion and made Riley laugh. "Want some advice? Go, jump Dean's bones. It's the only cure.", she declared with a huge smile.

* * *

><p>Riley watched as Sophia filled glasses after glasses. She was sitting at the bar with a bottle of beer in front of her waiting on Sam and Dean.<p>

She was lost in thoughts when suddenly she heard a voice behind her. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?", Dean asked and took a seat next to her.

Riley smiled and turned in her seat, facing him. "That's the best you could've come up with? I'm disappointed, Dean. I thought I was worth a better pick up line.", her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Dean laughed at her words. "I bet you've heard worse."

Riley sighed. "You've no idea. You lost Sam somewhere on the way?", she asked with an amused look on her face.

Dean laughed again. God, he was crazy for this woman. "He's over there with his girlfriend."

Riley looked in the direction Dean was pointing to. She spotted Sam and Sophia sitting in a booth and making out. She was surprised. Sophia's been behind the bar like a second ago. She's been so distracted by Dean she hadn't noticed Sophia had left. She shook her head at herself. Boy, she got it bad for him.

She felt his eyes on her and when she looked up, sure enough, he was checking her out.

He was fascinated by her and he wanted her. Problem was, she wasn't the girl for a one night stand. He had to change his tactics to get her.

"What am I supposed to do to make you go out with me?", he asked. The thought of a date made him really uncomfortable but to get Riley he was willing to seduce her the usual way.

"There's nothing much you can do. To the state of North Carolina I'm still married. This is a small town and if I start seeing some stranger who's passing through people will start talking.", she told him in a low voice.

The minute he had said the words her heart stopped. Dean Winchester and dating? Was he going insane? She couldn't figure out what was going on.

Dean grinned. He liked the way she talked around without saying no. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "But do you want to?"

"Do I want what?" Riley was avoiding the answer because it gave her time to think. Of course she wanted to go out with him, who was she kidding? But she also knew he was a heartbreaker. If you get involved with Dean you'll get your heart broken.

She looked at Dean who was waiting for her answer. She noticed the spark in his eyes and the little smirk that played on his lips.

Then she remembered her conversation with Sophia from before. "Something tells me a date with you doesn't imply much of dating.", Riley finally said.

All of a sudden, Dean's eyes darkened as he kept his intense gaze on her. Now he looked indeed like a real hunter and Riley felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Answer the question, teach.", he demanded in a whisper.

Riley felt like she had no other choice. "Yes, I want to go out with you.", she said, her voice surprisingly calm.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow at eight, sweetheart.", Dean got up and left without giving Riley the chance to protest. She sighed, watching him leave and then turned to the bar. "Vodka, pure.", she called out to the bartender in frustration.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam walked through the door of the diner and up to Riley who was wiping the tables. There were only a few people eating their lunch. Riley looked at him with a look in her eyes Sam couldn't quite make out.

"So, you and Sophia are getting friendly, huh?", she asked.

Sam cleared his throat and searched for the right words.

"Listen, I know it's a lame excuse but, I don't know, we've talked at the bar and after she'd closed up we went to her appartment upstairs and well, one thing led to another...", he spoke as softly as he could to avoid people listening.

"It's okay Sam, you don't owe me an explanation. I'm actually happy for you. Besides, I've practically told you to hook up with her."

Now she knew why she hadn't heard anything in the house. Sophia never got home in the first place.

She did live with Riley and barely used her place above the bar except for occasional hook ups.

"Did you come here to apologize to me for sleeping with Sophia?", she asked amused.

Sam looked down at his feet. He was really uncomfortable. "Sort of, I'm sorry I didn't tell you though."

"It's okay. Sophia kept going on and on about that night."

Sam blushed a little which made her smile. "So, what are you doing tonight?", he asked her and she felt like she was hit by a train.

She couldn't tell him she was going to see his brother and she immediately felt bad for that. Sam had just apologized because he didn't tell her he was seeing her friend and there she was hiding the fact from him she planned to go on a date with Dean.

"Ehm, nothing much.", she replied hesitantly and hated herself for lying to her best friend.

"Well, I'm seeing Sophia tonight. I wanted to do it right this time by telling you.", he said smiling.

Riley looked him in the eye and her heart clenched in her chest at the sight of him. He stood in front of her, completely honest and trusted her unconditionally and she was such a big fat liar! She told herself after tonight she would tell him the whole truth about everything. He deserved it.

* * *

><p>It was close to eight p.m. and the diner was empty. Riley cleaned up the counter thinking about Dean and the date thing.<p>

It wasn't right. It wasn't like she'd agreed. He'd only asked her if she wanted to go out with him and then he'd taken her off guard and left.

She was chewing nervously on her bottom lip. When the bell above the door rang she absent-mindedly told the person, whoever it was, that they were closed.

"Not for me, sweetheart."

At the sound of Dean's voice, she spun around. There he was, smiling that enticing smile of his.

"Are you ready?", he asked

Riley walked around the counter and the serious look on her face told Dean something wasn't right. "What's wrong?", he asked, the worry evident in his voice.

She took a deep breath. "Dean, this thing with us...it's plain wrong. I mean, I'm making you lie to your brother. I don't want to drive a wedge between the two of you. We shouldn't get involved with each other."

Dean tried to calm himself down. Her words made him furious but he tried to hold back his anger. "Riley, listen to me, you don't mean that. Everything's going to be fine. I promise Sam will be okay with it once you've told him the truth.", he tried to assure her.

"He's your brother. How can you lie to him? What did you tell him where you were going to tonight?", she demanded.

Dean chuckled at her words. "I'll deal with it later. All I want now is you, you're always on my mind.", he said softly, trapping her between his body and the counter, so she couldn't escape.

She felt a sudden heat course through her body, now that he was so close.

God, why was he making it so complicated for her. She couldn't think in his presence.

His face was so close, she could count the freckles on it. Her gaze drifted down to his lips and she stopped breathing. She wondered how his lips would feel on her mouth. She wanted to kiss him so badly. The thought made her shiver and Dean noticed. He smirked and before she could say something he leaned in, pressing his lips to her mouth. Riley couldn't think straight anymore the second she felt his lips on hers. She could feel his tongue begging for entrance and she gladly accepted, letting out a moan as their tongues fought softly for dominance.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her closer to his body. He didn't know if he was able to control himself. She tasted better than he could've imagined. Her taste and sent were driving him insane.

Riley realized she was ready to give into him right there on the floor of the diner with the door still open. That thought scared her. What did Dean Winchester do to her? What was it about him that made him so special? Either way, she had never felt this way before.

As the kiss started to heat up, Dean came to his senses. What the hell was he doing? He was about to take her right up against the counter. This wasn't fair to her and it wasn't what he had planned. He didn't want to use her.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her. She was panting, her lips were red from the kiss and her cheeks were flushed. She looked so beautiful and he wished he could take her straight to bed. But it wasn't the right place nor the right time.

Dean sighed and cupped her face in his hands. His thumbs stroke softly over her cheeks. Riley was surprised by his actions. She didn't expect to see the softer side of him.

"Let's take it slow, baby. We agreed on a date, right?"

"Well, yeah.", she answered still dazed. Dean smiled at her. "Alright then, why don't we stay here? You will feel more comfortable if we keep it as casual as possible. "

She looked at him stunned. "Seriously?"

"Hey, I promised you to take it slow. As long as you're keeping that big secret from Sam we shouldn't rush things."

"Okay then." Riley walked over to a table and took a seat.

"Of course I'd rather fuck you now but sweetheart, I don't want you to regret it. And I swear, you're not going to regret sleeping with me.", he said huskily as he took a seat across from her at the table.

Riley was confused, she still couldn't figure out what he was up to. It was obvious he cared but he made no secret out of it he only wanted to have sex with her. He wasn't the relationship type after all. She had to accept that.

"We should start our date." He smiled again and opened the menu. "So, what's good in this place?", he asked confusing Riley once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, please, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: Rated M! **

* * *

><p>Dean and Riley drove in silence through the streets. Neither of them knew what to say and an awkward tension started to build up in the car, which was weird because at the diner that hasn't been the case at all.<p>

After Dean had suggested to stay at the diner for their date and they had tried to forget what had happened between them a few minutes before, they had a really good time. Riley was comfortable and never had the feeling they ran out of conversation material.

But now, a sudden, undefinable nervousness took a hold of her. Dean had wanted to drive her home because that's what a guy was supposed to do after a date, he had told her. She had laughed at his words and agreed with him, without arguing.

There were so many thoughts running through her head and she couldn't concentrate on one. When they got to her place what was she to do? Should she invite him in? If she invited him in, she was sure of that, they would sleep with each other. He would definitely take it as a sign to make a move on her and she didn't know if she was strong enough to resist him. She would've slept with him back there at the diner, she confessed to herself.

Dean was also thinking about what he was supposed to tried to do his best and stay the gentleman he's been the whole night, when all he wanted to do at that moment, was to grab Riley and end what they had started earlier. If she asked him in, he had to behave, he was repeating over and over in his head.

Riley was a realtionship type. She didn't sleep with random guys on first dates. He let out a frustrated sigh and shifted in his seat. At this point he didn't know what to do.

Riley was glancing out the window on her side. She recognized the street they were driving through and looked over at Dean when she heard him sigh.

It was dark, but Riley could see his profile when the street lights from outside hit his face. He was perfect. And the way he looked behind the wheel made her want him even more. She felt safe with him and in that moment she made her decision. She never thought she would be able to do this kind of thing but with Dean she was sure she wasn't going to regret her actions. Why wait til they got to her place?

She took a deep breath. "Dean, pull over.", she said. Dean looked in surprise at her but did what he was told.

They were parked outside the motel now. "Is everything okay? Your house is a few blocks over.", Dean said. Then, it slowly began to dawn on him, what this was all about.

"I'm fine.", Riley answered, opened the door and stepped out of the car. Dean followed her to the motel he and Sam stayed at. He still hesitated. Was she thinking what he was thinking?

"Are you sure, Riley?"

If this was another girl he would've fucked her in a heartbeat. With Riley he needed confirmation that it was okay.

Riley didn't answer, she simply pressed her lips to his. Dean responded instantly, wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her back. Riley moaned when Dean pressed her against the cold wall of the motel, his hands roaming over her body.

Somehow he managed to find the keys and open the door without breaking the kiss. They stumbled into the room and Dean kicked the door closed. Riley leaned against the door when Dean started to kiss along her jaw and down her neck, nipping and biting at it, leaving a mark on her soft skin. God, he wanted everyone to know she was his. His hands traveled down her body and squeezed her ass, bringing her even closer to him. Riley shivered under his touch and reached up to pull his jacket off his shoulders. She slipped her hands under his shirt and let out a satisfied moan when she felt his hard muscles flexing under the slightest touch.

Dean grinded into her, so she could feel how much he wanted her, and moved from her neck to her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, circling his tongue around it a few times and then sucked on it through the thin material of her t-shirt.

Riley threw her head back and let out a small cry. Her breathing became heavier with every passing second and by the time Dean had given her other breast the same attention, she couldn't take it anymore and reached for the zipper on his jeans, pulling it down, and reached into his boxers. She freed his massive erection and her eyes grew wide as she caught sight of his size. "Oh my god!", she breathed out and looked up into his eyes. Dean was smiling at her reaction. "Like what you see, baby? It's all yours."

"Stop talking and fuck me already.", she snarled at him and pulled him into her again. Dean felt a jolt of heat run through his body, hearing those words. He couldn't think straight anymore.

He got rid of her pants as fast as he could and started rubbing her through her panties. Riley was already soaking wet and Dean was still taking his time. He couldn't resist to torture her a little longer. "Baby, your're so wet. You're ready for me, aren't you?", he whispered in her ear. Riley had to hold back a frustrated sigh. She was losing her mind when Dean's hand stopped assaulting her to reach for her t-shirt and started to, oh so slowly, take it off.

"Dean...please. Stop the teasing and take me.", she demanded. Her forwardness turned him on even more. He hadn't expected this from her. Riley was also surprised with herself. She had never felt this way before and never imagined one could feel such pleasure.

Dean was driving her insane and she wanted him inside of her. Her head was spinning and she was afraid her legs might give out under her.

"God, sweetheart, you're so beautiful.", he said when her shirt was finally off, leaving her in only her bra. "Fuck, Dean. I can't wait anymore." Dean laughed at her wining tone. "I know, sweetheart." Yeah, that girl wasn't indeed like all the girls he had slept with. He quickly got rid of her bra and tossed it on the floor. Then , he ripped her panties apart and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him.

He pressed his lips to her mouth once again, muffling her cry and entered her with one quick hard thrust. He put one hand on the wall to steady himself, wrapping the other around Riley's waist and started pounding in and out of her. "God, baby, you feel so good.", he breathed in her ear, feeling her wet heat surround him. It made him go insane.

"Fuck, Dean, harder."Riley dug her nails into his back and bucked her hips to meet his thrusts.

It didn't take long for her to reach her orgasm. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge everytime Dean drove his length into her.

"Dean...so close. Don't stop. Please don't stop.", she begged, her voice hoarse. Dean obeyed, quickening his pace. He felt her tense up and clench around him as she fell apart screaming his name and scratching his back with her nails.

Hearing his name coming from her lips was almost too much for him and he feared he wasn't able to hold back anymore. But he didn't slow down and kept moving to prolongue her pleasure.

When he felt his abdomen tighten, he couldn't take it anymore and released with a grunt into her. They stayed still for a while, tangled up in each other, til their breathing became normal again.

Finally, Dean slid out of her, putting Riley back on the floor and kissed her sweaty forehead. "That was amazing, baby.", he said, smiling.

"Right back at you, mister." Riley smiled back.

Dean got rid of his boxers and jeans that had slid down to his ankles during their coupling. "What do you say, sweetheart? Second round?" Dean asked in that seductive voice of his that made her weak in her knees.

Riley was taken aback. She wasn't used to have sex more than one time in a row. She was surprised Dean wanted to go another round. She thought he had wanted to sleep with her once and that had to be it. But how could she reject such a tempting offer? She couldn't, so she went over to him, putting her arms around his neck. "If you can handle it.", she challenged. A wide grin spread across Dean's face. "That's my girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second update in a week! I'm on a coffee buzz:) I'm really, really nervous about this chapter, so let me know what you think and please be kind!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Riley woke up when the sunlight tickled her face. She felt so many different emotions.

Last night was the best night of her life and she couldn't be happier. They've had sex several times and with each time it only got better. Who could've known how intense sex could get when it was with the right person?

She turned onto her right side and stretched her arm out with a smile. It quickly faded when she realized she was alone in the bed. The sheet was already cold which meant Dean must've been gone for quite some time now.

Riley let out a frustrated sigh. She should've known Dean wasn't going to stay in the morning.

She was okay with it, it was predictable. He left, so what. Deep inside of her, though, she felt a sharp sting. There was a little part of her that had hoped he wasn't going to bail on her.

"Riley, you're so stupid. Are you now like those women who think they can change a man?", she asked herself aloud.

With a heavy sigh she got up from the bed searching for her clothes that were scattered all over the place. She was completely naked so she started to shudder the minute she'd left the bed.

Riley gathered her stuff and got dressed as fast as she could. This was still Dean's motel room and she didn't want him to come back before she was gone. It would've been too awkward.

She knew it wasn't right but she couldn't help but compare Dean to David as she sat down on the bed to put on her shoes. When they got married she was so in love but never felt with him the way she had felt when she's been with Dean. Dean made her feel special, like she was the only woman on earth. Her own husband has never acted this way with her. She wondered why it was like that.

As she wanted to get up and leave, the door to the motel room opened and Sam walked in, his eyes glued to the paper in his hand. "Hey, Dean, get up. I got a new lead to our case.", he called out, shutting the door with a loud thud to wake Dean.

When he didn't hear Dean's usual complaints he looked up from the paper to find Riley sitting on the bed with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Riley, what are you...", he started but when he looked around and saw Dean's messed up bed he knew what she was doing there.

Riley couldn't tell by the look on his face whether Sam was upset or simply surprised his brother had slept with his friend. "Sam, let me explain.", she started.

Dean was walking through the streets with a huge smile on his face. Music was blasting from someone's radio nearby and he whistled along with the 'd bought breakfast and a newspaper with a new lead on the werewolf case. On top of that he'd spent the night with a gorgeous woman. Life couldn't get better for him at that moment. Whistling, he continued down the street.

"Explain? You slept with my brother! Riley, what the hell? You're married." Sam was furious. Riley got up from the bed and tried to explain.

"It's not like that. I'm not cheating."

"Really? You need to define that because sleeping with someone who isn't your husband is cheating!" Right at that note Dean walked into the room. He had heard the yelling coming from their room in the hallway.

"Sammy, calm down.", Dean started but didn't get the chance to defend himself because unexpectedly Sam's fist landed in his face. Dean slumped down on the floor, covering his nose to stop the bleeding. Yeah, Sam got him good. "Okay, you're right. I deserved that. Nice punch, brother."

Riley kneeled beside him to inspect the wound. "Hey, you're okay?", she asked concerned. Dean smiled a crooked smile. "I'll be fine. Don't worry, babe."

Sam watched them stunned. "What is wrong with you, Dean? I told you she was married but you wouldn't listen, right?"

Riley felt so bad for causing all the trouble between the brothers. If she had told Sam about her divorce in the first place this never would've happened.

Sam was freaking out because he thought she was cheating and not because she had slept with Dean. "Sam, please stop it. It's my fault, not Dean's. I'm the one you should be pissed at." Riley helped Dean off the floor and he sat down on the bed, far enough from his brother.

Sam seemed to be content now and Riley finally found the courage to speak. "It's not cheating because there's no husband. David and I, we broke up. I'm getting a divorce."

Sam was shocked, he wasn't sure if he'd understood her right. "I need to sit down.", he said and took a seat at the table. Riley followed and sat opposite from him. "We broke up almost two years ago. I've been single for over a year now."

Sam took the news silently and then something occured to him and he turned to Dean. "Did you know that?", he asked his brother.

"Yeah. I would never sleep with a married woman. Too dangerous, I'm not suicidal.", he answered pressing a hanky to his still bleeding nose. "It's a hot fantasy though." He winked at Riley.

"Don't be mad at Dean. I asked him not to tell you anything. I'd hoped it wouldn't come out this way though."

Sam was confused. "Why didn't you tell me? When I asked you about David you've only told me he was in New York."

"Because I was afraid. I know how you feel about marriage and I didn't want to disappoint you. I'm so sorry for lying to you."

"Don't worry. I understand. I wish you would've told me right away though.", Sam answered sadly. Riley sighed. "I was just scared of your reaction. I mean, I feel like such a loser, you know. I'm kind of marked forever with the divorce."

Dean was shocked to hear her say those words. He'd never asked her about her marriage and now he wondered whether she was over her ex or not. What if she wasn't? What if she still got feelings for that guy? Dean swallowed hard and tried to get rid of the thoughts.

"Riley, I would never judge you. Don't say that. A divorce is not the end of the world.", Sam tried to cheer her up and was glad to see a little smile appear on her face.

"Hey, Dean!", Sam suddenly called out. "What?", came the muffled answer. Dean was laying on the bed with a dozen of paper tissues on his face to decrease the bleeding. "I'm not going to apologize for the punch."

"Alright then.", Dean answered and Riley laughed. She could tell Sam was more relaxed now but obviously something still bothered him.

"So, since you know I'm getting a divorce you can admit you never liked David.", she teased.

"What?", Dean asked, shooting up from the bed. "You never liked the guy?", he asked his brother.

Riley was surprised. This was the first time Dean showed interest. Did he care for her? Riley shook her head to get rid of such wish-thinking. He was just curious and didn't have feelings for her.

"That's not true. He wasn't my favorite person in the world but I didn't hate him.", Sam said, trying to make his voice sound convincing.

Riley raised an eyebrow, letting him know she wasn't buying what he had said. "Okay, fine. I did hate him.", he gave in, " He's an ass. But how do you know that? I've never said anything."

"Oh please, you didn't have to. It was written all over your face. You think I never noticed the way you acted whenever he was around?"

Sam huffed. "I really tried to hide it from you. I mean, he was your husband after all."

"I know. Hey, want some advice? Don't ever play poker with a face like that.", Riley answered with a smile.

Dean laughed uncomfortably. "And I thought you've all been such good friends."

"David is a dick. Period. He took you for granted Riley, never trusted you and he treated you like a fucking trophy wife.", Sam almost yelled. He was glad he could finally let it all out.

Riley and Dean were both surprised by Sam's outburst. A silence filled the room for a short while until Riley spoke up again.

"Well, he kind of needed a trophy wife. He was an uprising lawyer and had to look his best for all those important people.", she told quietly.

Dean didn't have the nerve to listen to this anymore, so he got up and walked into the bathroom. Riley watched him as he walked away and the sharp pain from before came back. Dean wasn't interested in her or her life at all. If he'd felt anything for her he would've been jealous, right? He would've stayed to find out everything about her ex husband. Well, now it seemed like Dean wasn't even interested in being her friend.

She hated herself for thinking that, so she turned her attention back to Sam. He looked so sad and she wondered why. "I know you wished for me to break up with David. So why aren't you happy?"

"Because I believe in marriage, Riley.", he had a stern look on his face. "And if it didn't work out even for you how could it work out for me?"

Riley smiled a broken smile. "You can relax. I'm sure your marriage is going to last whomever you marry. David and I should've never gotten married in the first place. I was young and I'd thought I was in love."

"You're probably right. Listen, Riley, this is a lot to take in and I'm still not sure how to feel about...you know. I didn't get much sleep last night. You don't mind if I take a nap?"

"No, of course not, go ahead."

Sam's head was spinning from all the emotions and he would go insane if he didn't lie down for at least five minutes.

Riley didn't leave her place at the table and sat in silence for a couple of minutes, listening to Sam's constant breathing. Dean was still in the bathroom. She wanted to go check on him and talk about everything that has happened between them. Hesitantly, she walked over to the bathroom door and knocked softly. She stepped inside to find Dean still with a bleeding nose. He didn't turn around but watched her reflection in the mirror as she walked over to him.

"Stop doing that, you're making it worse.", she grabbed his hands to stop him from touching his nose. "Let me see that.", she said and cupped his face to inspect his nose. She cautiously pressed her index finger on his nose a few times. "Well, it's not broken. The bleeding should stop in a few minutes if you leave it alone.", she explained. Dean started to grin. "I thought you were a teacher and not a nurse.", he said and she glared at him.

"But I sure don't mind. You need to inspect me more thoroughly tonight. I think I got some more injuries."

"You'll live.", was all she answered. Dean threw the blood-stained tissue away and grabbed a new one, pressing it to his nose. All of a sudden he turned serious. "Are you and Sam okay?", he asked.

"Yeah. We've talked everything out. No more secrets.", she replied looking up in his eyes. "What about us? Are we good?", she asked weakly. Dean frowned. "Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

Riley let out shaky breath. "When I woke up and you weren't there...I thought you didn't want to see me again.", she confessed.

Dean put his arms around her, bringing her to his chest. "I'm so sorry, babe. I only went out to get breakfast and I didn't want to wake you. You really thought one night was enough for me? No baby, you're stuck with me now." Riley turned her head and quickly pressed a kiss to his neck, making Dean smile.

"I'm sorry for hiding in the bathroom. I'm going to admit it, what you've been telling about that guy scared the shit out of me. The thought someone had treated you that way makes me sick." he stroked her hair and then kissed her on the top of her head. He couldn't get himself to ask her whether she still loved the guy or not.

Riley pressed into him, trying to hold back the tears. Dean did care about her. But did he love her? What the hell was going on with her anyways? Why meant Dean's words so much to her? It wasn't like she was in love with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam woke up to noises coming from the TV screen. He turned around and saw Dean laying on his bed watching some crappy TV show.

Dean turned his head briefly in Sam's direction and then focused back on the screen. He was feeling a little guilty he's been sneaking around with Riley behind his back and he prepared himself for getting the silent treatment from Sam for a while.

"Where's Riley?" Sam asked in a sleepy voice, taking Dean by surprise. Dean looked over again before speaking. His brother seemed normal, like nothing ever happened.

"School." He answered and watched his brother get up from the bed.

"Right, it's only noon, I forgot with everything that's been going on." Sam grabbed his jacket and started for the door but stopped again.

Dean was watching him the whole time. He couldn't figure out in what mood Sam was.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" He turned around and looked at his brother.

"Sure." Dean answered unsure. He was anticipating the question he knew Sam was about to ask but was afraid he might answer it wrong.

"What is it between you and Riley? Is it just sex?"

There it was. Sam had exactly asked what Dean'd thought he was going to ask. He tried to play it off.

"That's actually two questions." He smirked, but when Sam glared at him he put on a serious face.

Dean took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what's been going on between Riley and him. Was he falling for her? He quickly shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. That was the last thing he needed. Just because he liked to spend time with her and they had great sex didn't mean he loved her.

"I guess at first I just wanted to have sex with her, which by the way, you knew. But now...now I really care about her, you have to believe that, and I would never hurt her."

Sam nodded and turned his back on Dean. "Don't break her heart, Dean." He said and left the motel room.

* * *

><p>Sam entered the bar through the backdoor and made his way over to Sophia's office upstairs. She was sitting behind her desk, drowning in paper work.<p>

When she looked up and noticed Sam, her face lit up immediately.

"Hello, Mr Winchester. You just can't stand being apart from me, can you?"

Sam walked around the desk and leaned over to give her a kiss. "It literally kills me when I'm not with you." He played along and took a seat on the edge of her desk.

Sophia smiled at him. "But that's not what brings you to me." She stated.

"You got a lot to do?"

"Yeah. I love having a bar, I really do, if it only wasn't for the paper work." she sighed.

"Okay, maybe I should just go then."

"No, you wanted to talk about something. What bothers you, Sam? You can talk to me, I'm here for you." She said caressing his arm. Sam felt a lot a better in an instant.

"Dean had sex with Riley." He simply announced.

"That bitch! She didn't tell me." Sophia shot up from her seat. Sam looked at her stunned. "It happened last night and now she's at work so she didn't have the time. And by the way, does this mean you knew something was going on between them?" Sam replied.

"Are you kidding me? They were practically all over each other since you guys got here. It's been only a matter of time when it was going to happen. No matter what, they would've ended up in bed together." Sophia explained. She watched Sam who was sitting speechless on her desk. Sophia noticed he wasn't going to speak and then something occured to her.

"Is this what it's all about? Do you have a problem with your brother and friend hooking up?" She tried to say it as gentle as possible.

"I thought she was married! And then I walk into the motel room today only to find out my best friend has been lying to me the whole time." Sam exploded but came to his senses right away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's not your fault." Sam mumbled, wrapping his arms around Sophia.

"You didn't know about the divorce? God, Sam, that's awful. I'm so sorry. But Riley didn't do it on purpose." Sophia tried to comfort Sam, hugging him and stroking his back.

"Yeah, I know. I'm relieved she's not with that scumbag anymore but it took me by surprise, so I guess, I simply overreacted, that's it. And now she's fooling around with my brother." He answered, stepping away from Sophia.

"She went through hell and deserves someone who makes her happy. Do you have a problem with that?"

Sam thought long about it before answering. "Not really." He finally said. "It's weird though but I can live with it."

Sophia stepped closer to Sam, snaking her arms around his neck. "Good. But enough with Dean and Riley. I've spent the last three hours at this desk and I'm all tensed up. Can you help me with that?" She whispered in his ear. Sam felt how all the blood in his brain went south. "Well, I'm not an expert but I can think of a few things."

Sam pulled her up, sweeping everything off the desk, placing Sophia on it and locking his lips with hers.

* * *

><p>The next day, when things were finally settled between them, Sam and Dean were at the diner. After the latest events they'd focused back on their work and had decided to discuss their case over lunch.<p>

"I got the same newspaper. I think, it's definately a lead, Sammy." Dean explained as he read over the paper Sam had given to him. The headline read '29 People Killed In a Bloody Massacre'.

"It's a werewolf, for sure. The hearts are missing and the place was a mess of bloody bones and flesh." Sam added as he skimmed the article."Seems like they stayed put for a while, not to catch any attention, that's why we never got a new lead."

"That happened in a town about 300 miles from here. We could easily drive over there and end it once and for all." Dean suggested. Sam didn't look like he was excited about the idea.

"You don't want to leave, right? You like it here and you want to stay with that girlfriend of yours." Dean smirked.

"Her name's Sophia. Stop calling her 'that girlfriend of yours' all the time, she's not my girlfriend. And yes, I don't want to leave, but we have to."

Dean understood him. He didn't want to leave, either. He wanted to stay with Riley and have a couple more nights like the night before. Dean grinned at the thought and Sam could tell where his mind was wandering. It creeped him out his brother was thinking naughty things about Riley.

"Dean!" He yelled and a few people turned their heads to look over at their table. Dean snapped out of his daydreams. "I want to stay here, too, I admit it. But it's only for a couple of days, two weeks tops."

"Fine. We can go tomorrow. Are you done yet? I've to go to the restroom."

Sam left and Dean pulled out his phone. It was 12.30 so Riley would be at her lunch break. He dialed her number and smiled when he heard her voice answering.

"What are you wearing?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Dean, I'm in my classroom. I can't do that." She replied with a laugh.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, the kids are all out for lunch break."

"Now tell me, sweetheart. Are you wearing a hot teacher outfit?"

"Fine. I give up." She sighed defeated. "I'm wearing a dark blue pencil skirt that reaches to my knees and a white satin blouse. And guess what?" Riley asked seductively. She started to like that game.

"What?" Dean asked breathless.

"No panties." Riley answered in almost a whisper. Dean bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"I wish I was there, baby. I can't get enough of you." Dean whispered back.

"You had me all night." Riley countered.

"And I'm going to have you tonight again."

Sam was walking back to their table and heard the last sentence. He rolled his eyes and yelled at Dean to stop fooling around.

"Okay, sweetheart. Gotta go. I'll see you tonight."

Dean put the phone back in his jacket and followed Sam outside.

"So, you're going to tell Sophia about what we do?" Dean asked and tried to sound supportive but according to Sam's reaction it apparently came out the wrong way.

"Yes, Dean, I'm going to tell her. And I don't give a fuck about what you might think." He yelled. Dean grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. "Hey, I didn't mean that. I was trying to say that you shouldn't worry, she'll understand."

They were standing in the middle of the street and Sam was looking at Dean like he was from outer space.

"Why would you say that?" He finally asked.

"Well, it's obvious. You're in love with this girl. I'm sorry, I mean, Sophia." Dean said smiling, trying to hide the fact how terrified he was. His brother'd fallen in love which could put him in danger eventually, but he tried to stay calm.

Deans words were like a hit in the face. Sam swallowed hard. "Dean, I need to be alone and think about a few things."

"Yeah, take your time." Dean encouraged. Without another word Sam turned around, leaving Dean alone on the street.

After Dean'd wandered around the town and saw everything there was to see, which wasn't much, an idea popped into his head when he noticed he wasn't far from the school. He decided to visit his teacher.

Sam was wandering down the streets in the cold autumn weather, thinking about his situation. He had to tell Sophia about what he did. He had to tell her that there were evil things creeping through the nights when all the innocent people were sleeping securely in their beds, thinking they only had to fear thieves, rapists and murderers.

He sighed heavily. He couldn't just leave without telling her the reason, he wanted her to know the truth. He thought about what Dean'd said and his brother's voice rang in his head again.

Was he in love with Sophia? His pulse started to race and he panicked. Obviously, he had the 'Dean Syndrome'. Since when was he afraid of letting feelings in?

He was standing in front of the house where the girls lived. Riley was at school and he knew Sophia had to be home because she usually left at five p.m. for the bar. This gave him enough time to talk to her.

Sam took a deep breath and started to go up the stairs. He knocked softly on the door and when Sophia opened, wearing a bright smile, he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Now, that's what I call a surprise. Come on in, baby." She greeted and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the house. "I wasn't expecting you. I thought you wanted to come by the bar later." She continued as she walked into the living room.

Without a warning, Sam grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, crashing his lips to hers. Sophia let out a surprised yelp but then gave in, relaxing in his embrace. Sam ran his hands up her back and cupped her face softly. He forced her gently to deepen the kiss and groaned when she parted her lips, letting his tongue enter her mouth. Sophia felt Sam's tongue moving slowly against hers in a sensual way, but as amazing as it was, she sensed something wasn't right. She broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"Sam, hold on. Wow. Ehm, is everything okay?" She asked in concern and watched a shadow appear in Sam's eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers, catching his breath.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said hoarsely. Sophia took a step back and couldn't help the feelings that immediately washed over her. It was pure inconsolability mixed with fear. The moment she's been so scared of, had finally come. Sam was going to leave.

Watching her devastated expression made Sam realize he shouldn't have started like that.

"I'm coming back, I swear." He hurried to explain. "There's something Dean and I have to take care of."

Sophia frowned in confusion. "Okay, tell me what's the matter." She said cautiously.

"There's something you don't know about me. I haven't told you the whole truth, but I care about you Sophia and if you're willing to hear me out, I'll tell you everything."

Sophia raised her eyebrows at him but nonetheless, sat down on the couch.

"My brother and I, we hunt supernatural things."

Sophia's eyes widened in shock and she looked at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?" She managed to get out.

The next minutes she had a horrified expression on her face, listening to Sam talking about his life. When Sam was done with everything he'd wanted to say, he watched her reaction.

"Sophia?" He asked, fearing he might've lost her. She gazed aimlessly into the distance, without saying a word. Then, she got up from the couch and left for the kitchen.

Sam burried his face in his hands, feeling disappointment course through his body. Sophia'd turned away from him, exactly like he'd expected.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Rated M, mature content! You've been warned! I'm sorry if it offends someone, it was not my intention.**

* * *

><p>Sophia walked into the kitchen, trying to breathe evenly and forced back the tears that were stinging in her eyes. She stopped in front of the counter and grabbed its edges for support.<p>

Sam's voice was still ringing through her mind and pictures full of blood, death and monsters that her mind had cooked up appeared in front of her eyes.

She couldn't wrap her mind around what Sam and his brother had went through. Her hands started to shake and her heart clenched in her chest at the thoughts.

Sam left the living room and made his way over to Sophia but stopped at the thershold, leaning against the door frame. Sophia had her back to him, still standing at the counter, and didn't notice his presence.

He watched her for a little while, noticing how her shoulders were trembling, and as much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew it would be for the best if he just left.

He turned around and headed for the door, but the same moment Sophia looked over her shoulder and saw him leaving.

"Sam..." She called him back. He stopped and looked over at her, waiting for her to go on.

Sophia looked down at the floor, thinking of something to say. "I...I can't even begin...God, what you've been through...and...your parents. It's too awful." She whispered.

She looked up at Sam, finally meeting his gaze. "Does Riley know?"

"Yeah. And I told her to stay away when I left Stanford." Sam wasn't sure how she felt about him by now. Did she hate him? She wasn't freaking out and most importantly, she seemed to believe him. That was a good sign after all. "My life's dangerous and it could end at anytime."

His words made Sophia shudder but she also felt annoyance creeping up in the pit of her stomach.

"You want to get rid of me?" She spat. Sam was thrown off guard. "No, of course not. I just want you to know it's not going to be easy...with me."

A memory slipped out of the dark depths of her mind, appearing in front of her, and she was reminded of something.

"The massacre. Is there something supernatural going on?"

"Yes. That's why Dean and I came to this town in the first place. Don't be scared, I promise everything's going to be fine." Sam said soothingly when her eyes widened in fear.

Sophia kept the eye contact, looking into Sam's clear eyes and finding nothing but reassurance. She realized she trusted him and believed he was going to keep every single person in town safe.

She broke the distance between them, crossing the kitchen, and pulled Sam in, burrying her face into his chest.

"You said you're coming back, right?"

Sam held Sophia tight and stroke her hair, comforting her as best he could.

"I'm coming back, I swear. Nothing's going to keep me apart from you. Just promise me to be careful while I'm gone."

Sophia smiled up at him, feeling a lot better. "I promise to be careful."

* * *

><p>At four p.m., there were only a few people left in school. Riley liked the silence after school was out and she took her time to gather her stuff together. She heard the classroom door open and close. Riley thought it was one of her students, so she didn't bother to look up. "Did you forget your books again, Peter?" She asked.<p>

"Are you going to punish me for that?" Dean's deep voice sounded through the room. Riley looked up and there he stood with a smug smile on his face.

"It depends. What's your excuse?" She asked with a smile.

Dean let out a breath and started to take his jacket off. Riley swallowed hard and followed his actions with her eyes.

Dean threw the jacket on one of the desks in the room and walked over to her.

"I got distracted by the teacher." He said and stepped behind her. Riley's breath hitched in her throat and the palms of her hands started to get sweaty. What was he doing? Was he really going to seduce her in her classroom in a public building?

The thought alone made her wet. Dean leaned over to whisper in her ear. Riley felt his hot breath on the side of her face and she tensed up.

"You really are wearing the outfit you described. But what about the panties?"

"I guess, you'll have to find out on your own." Riley replied and couldn't believe she'd said those words. She got up from her chair, her back still facing Dean. Before she got the chance to turn around he gripped her hips and held her in place. Riley relaxed in his arms and leaned back against his chest as Dean started to kiss softly along her neck. Riley ran a hand through his hair, gripping the strands tight when Dean's tongue snuck its way behind her earlobe, licking at the sensitive spot.

Dean reached around her to the front, unbuttoned her blouse and slipped one hand in. Riley gasped and wanted to turn around again to help him get undressed but he wouldn't let her.

"Shh, baby, I got this covered." He said and pressed his lips to hers, muffling her protest. He then forced her down til she was leaned over the desk.

Riley could feel his erection on her rear and it made her hot. Dean ran his hands over her thighs, hiking up the the skirt a bit. He groaned at the sight before him. Like she'd told him, she wasn't wearing any panties.

Riley looked over her shoulder with a mischievous smile at him.

"Baby, you're bad." Dean whispered and started to caress her folds, making her let out a moan. She was already wet, so that he could easily slip one finger into her tight walls.

Riley knew this wasn't right and she should stop it but she wasn't able to when Dean worked his skilled fingers inside of her. "Oh god, baby, more." She breathed out and he slipped another finger in and started to pump her.

Riley gripped the desk beneath her so hard, her knuckles turned white.

"You like that, baby?" Dean asked but Riley couldn't reply anymore, letting out another moan. By the way she was panting Dean could tell she was close and he increased the pace. "Let go for me baby." He demanded and with a few more pumps of his fingers, Riley flew over the edge, shaking uncontrollably.

"You're amazing, baby." Dean said and placed a quick kiss to her neck. Before she could even catch her breath, Dean'd slid into her with one quick thrust. They both let out a loud moan at the contact.

Dean gripped Riley's hips tight and withdrew himself completely before sliding all the way back in with more force.

Riley hung her head, breathing heavily. She felt her knees buckle from the pleasure and she was thankful for the desk supporting her.

Dean's thrusts became faster and all that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping on skin and their sounds of pleasure in the otherwise silent classroom.

Riley was panting heavily and she knew she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to release.

"Dean, please...harder." She begged. Dean responded to her plea, picking up his pace and she started to make those mewling sounds that drove him insane. He felt the sweet spark of release building in the pit of his stomach, feeling her hot walls clench around him.

"Cum for me, baby." He breathed heavily in her ear and with a few more thrusts they were both falling apart, moaning each others names.

Dean kissed Riley's shoulder and pulled out of her, turning her to face him.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said, his voice raspy and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Mission accomplished." She said, smiling brightly. "I hope you realize how risky that was. Anyone could've just walked in." Riley said as she fixed her skirt and buttoned her blouse back up.

"You could've stopped me." Dean answered with a victorious smile. "It's your fault, anyways. You should wear panties in front of a full classroom."

Riley smiled at him. "Well, what can I say, it's laundry day. But I learnt my lesson well, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But we should go to the motel where you can teach me a lesson." Dean smirked and took her hand in his. They stepped out of the classroom and left the building.

* * *

><p>"So, you and Sam are leaving tomorrow?" Riley asked, leaning back in the pillows as she watched Dean walk over to the kitchen area in the motel room. He was only wearing his boxers and Riley bit her lip, taking in the sight of his perfect body.<p>

"Yeah, you read the article about the massacre?" Dean asked and opened the little fridge, grabbing two bottles of beer.

"You sure there's more to it? Maybe, it's just a normal human's act, as terrifying as it is?" She argued, trying to make her voice sound calm but Dean noticed how devastated she was.

He put the beers on the table in the room and walked over to the bed. He sat down beside her and put his arms around her, drawing her close. "I'll be back, sweetheart, I promise. If Sam and I aren't back in two weeks you can start worrying, okay?" He said with a smile and Riley chuckled. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Dean, I..." She started when she pulled away, but stopped herself again. It was definately to soon for what she wanted to say and it wouldn't be fair of her to saddle him with such a liability.

Instead, she choose her words carefully. "I'll be waiting for you, Dean, and I'll worry about you despite everything you might say to comfort me."

* * *

><p>The same day, after Sam had left for the motel, Sophia was in the store-room of her bar, making inventory. She had a lot of work to do, but couldn't concentrate because she was constantly thinking about Sam.<p>

She shook her head in annoyance when she made another mistake. "Get a grip, Sophia." She told herself.

She'd left the door to the storage open and when she heard a soft knock, she spun around angry. Her employees knew there weren't allowed in the back.

"What?" She barked but froze when she saw who it was. She swallowed hard, taking a step back. She'd recognized him immediately and the fact he was there didn't mean anything good.

"David, what are you doing here?" She said friendly, thankful her voice sounded secure.

"Well, I'm back in town and I thought I should visit a few friends of mine. So here I am." He said with a challenging smile.

Sophia started to feel uncomfortable. She'd met David a couple of months ago during her stay in L.A. They'd had sex a couple times but when she'd gotten back to Franklinton, she didn't contact him.

"Listen, David. It was great seeing you but I've got a lot to do. You need to go." She tried not to panic. He looked different than she remembered and he was beginning to scare her.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in you. I'm here to visit my ex wife Riley, I think you know her." He replied and watched in pleasure as Sophia's face turned pale. With a satisfied smile he turned and left the storage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the chapter. Please, leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Riley was standing next to the Impala outside the motel and watched Dean loading the car with the equipment they needed for the hunt.

Dean closed the hood and gave her a reassuring smile, telling her everything was going to be alright. Although she pretended to be okay, he could tell how upset she was about them leaving.

He was scared by the fact that in this short amount of time he was already able to read her that easily. Dean walked over to her and cupped her face with his hands. "Remember, two weeks." He reminded her, leaning down for a kiss. He traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, demanding entrance. She willingly opened her mouth, letting their tongues meet.

When his tongue lighlty massaged hers, she shivered. Dean wanted to comfort and distract her from the hunt and smiled inwardly when Riley let out a loud moan.

Finally, they broke apart and reality hit her again. She knew Dean was trying his best to get her to relax, but still, she would always be worried when he was on the road.

"I've checked us out. We can go now." Sam announced as he and Sophia walked out of the motel and over to the car.

"Okay." Dean said. "Behave while I'm gone." He whispered to Riley and lightly pressed his lips one last time to hers. Riley smiled at him to make him feel better. She didn't want to ruin the hunt for him. She knew that deep down inside, he'd already been itching for another case.

"Be careful." She simply said. "Always am." Dean shrugged and got behind the wheel.

Riley hugged Sam and stepped aside, giving him and Sophia their time. Sam kissed Sophia, letting go of her quickly before he could change his mind about leaving, and took his seat on the passenger side.

Dean honked the horn for goodbye and suddenly the boys were gone, leaving a trail of dust behind.

Riley turned to Sophia and stopped in shock when she noticed she was crying silently. She realized in a second she wasn't the only one who was upset about the farewell. Her beautiful, strong and independent friend Sophia who had always avoided relationships and feelings, had fallen for Sam.

Riley took a step toward her friend. She wanted to hug her, comfort her, just to share each others pain, but Sophia pulled away from her.

"Please don't. I need to be alone." She chocked out and turned around, going down the street and leaving Riley behind.

Riley watched Sophia walk away and remained still. She knew her good enough and accepted her privacy. She had also taken the goodbye hard. Hell, she was close to tears herself and she frowned as she thought about it, not liking the fact at all.

Telling Dean goodbye and not knowing if it was the last time she would see him. Was that the foretaste of what her future would be like?

But there was no future for them, of course not. Quickly shaking her head, she cursed herself for thinking about a serious relationship with Dean.

He wasn't a one woman man, he was never going to settle down.

And she was going through a divorce.

It was, indeed, not the best time to think of a new relationship.

Riley continued down the road to her house. When she reached the door, she remembered she hasn't checked her mail in days because she's been spending the last nights with Dean at the motel.

She opened her mailbox and took the mail out. Walking into the house, she went through the diverse letters in her hands til she stumbled upon one specific letter.

There it was, her official divorce papers. She opened the enevelope and smiled, skimming the sentences written in bureaucratical language. Black on white it said she's been divorced for a week. This meant she hasn't been married when she'd slept with Dean.

Riley heard keys in the lock and knew it had to be Sophia. She turned to her and saw her friend and roommate had still red eyes from crying but she didn't seem to be upset anymore.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I didn't mean to take off on you like that." She apologized, stepping into the living room. "I was embarrassed you had to see me like that."

"Hey, it's alright, I understand." Riley walked over to her and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

At the action of her friend, Sophia started sobbing again. "Riley, what do I do? I love him, but we can't be together. It hurts so much!"

"Shh, calm down." Riley said softly, forcing herself not to panic. Sophia freaked her out with the way she was acting.

Riley guided Sophia over to the couch and made her sit down. "Have you told Sam?" She asked and took a seat next to her.

"No, of course not. He would freak. The last thing he needs is a clingy girlfriend." Sophia explained.

"Okay, stop talking like that. First of all, you'll never going to be a clingly girlfriend Sophia Andrews, that's simply not you. Secondly, you should at least tell him how you feel. I know Sam, you'll be surprised by his reaction." She assured.

"What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? I don't want to lose him."

"You're not going to lose him. I promise, everything's going to be fine." Riley said sternly.

Sophia looked her friend in the eyes and wiped her tears away. Taking in a deep breath, she felt how she was beginning to calm down as she concentrated on the sound of her constantly beating heart.

"You're right, I need to talk to him." She paused and her eyes widened when she was reminded of one important thing. "Speaking of, I have to talk to you, I almost forgot."

Riley looked at her. She'd finally stopped crying and had a serious look on her face. "About what?"

"What is your ex husband's name? Is it David?"

"Yeah, but you know that, so why do you ask?" Riley asked frowning. "What's going on?"

"Just checking. It's a long story and I beg you, please hear me out. You can fume and yell when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay. Shoot." Riley said hesitantly. She had no idea what Sophia's point was.

Sophia took a deep breath, seeking for the right words to start. "Remember when I've been to L.A.? Well, I met a guy there."

Riley was confused. "You told me about a lot of guys you met there. I need more details."

"Yeah, right. I did meet a lot of guys but I've only slept with one."

"Oh, yeah. You loved to tell me every explicit detail about what you two did when you came back. Gross, by the way." Riley grimaced.

"So, that guy turned out to be your ex, David." Sophia quickly said, fearing Riley's reaction. "But Riley, I swear, I didn't know that back then. I've found out today that David from L.A. is David, your ex husband." She blurted out.

"Wait, you sure about that? Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"No, I am sure and I'm so sorry."

"For sleeping with him after we've already been broken up?" Riley questioned. "I'm okay with it, don't worry. I don't care anymore." Riley smiled, letting her friend know she wasn't mad at her. And it was the truth. She didn't care about David, he was a stranger to her.

"You should care. He's back in town and he came to the bar today." Sophia said hoarsely.

Riley jumped off the couch, looking at Sophia in shock. "What...what did he say?"

"He told me he was here to see you. That's how I found out that he's your ex husband."

Riley panicked at first but relaxed the next moment. "No problem, I can deal with him. I bet he's here because he wants money or something, now that the divorce is officially through."

"Really?" Sophia asked.

"Right, I didn't get the chance to tell you. The papers were in the mail today." Riley replied with a huge smile on her face.

"That's awesome. We need to celebrate that, sister." Sophia jumped up and threw her arms around her friend.

* * *

><p>The road went on and on for miles with no signs of living beings at the far end. The Impala sped smoothly down the road, the setting sun painted its shadow on the ground.<p>

Inside the car, Dean shifted in his seat, letting out a sigh. He watched how it slowly began to darken, the bright sunlight turned slowly into a dark red line in the horizon.

Normally, he would've enjoyed the music playing but this time, it annoyed him and he shut it off completely. A silence filled the car and he looked over at his brother. Sam was leaned against the window on his side with his eyes closed, breathing evenly.

"Sam, I know you're not sleeping." Dean barked and boxed him in the shoulder. Sam sat up in his seat and glared at him. "And why do you need me awake?" He asked annoyed.

Dean opened his mouth and found himself at a loss for words. "Well, because..." He stuttered. "Damn it, I'm bored!" He exclaimed, making Sam chuckle.

He knew the reason for Dean's unrest. He was upset about leaving the girls on their own, without anyone to protect them. The fact that he also missed Riley bothered him the most, but hell would he do and admit that. Well, he didn't have to, Sam could see right through him, anyway.

Sam wasn't feeling comfortable, either. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and drive back to Sophia. But they had a hunt ahead of them.

With a heavy sigh, Sam realized the Winchesters couldn't have a serious relationship, something was always going to come in between. They seemed to be cursed.

"We're like one hour away from the town, Dean." He finally turned to his brother, pushing his dark thoughts away.

"I know but still..." Dean started unsure. "You want to talk?" Sam suggested, already knowing the answer.

"Pfft. Who am I? Your shrink? Seriously, Sammy, get it together." Dean huffed, twisting Sam's words.

Sam didn't reply, but continued to smile softly.

The brothers stayed silent for the rest of the road, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Riley and Sophia were sitting at the bar, trying to get their minds off their current problems. After a couple days of being in a good mood, they'd fallen back into distress.<p>

Sophia sighed, leaning back in the booth and looked over at Riley. "So, what about you and Dean, getting serious? You're a free woman now."

Riley chuckled. "Every single person has been consoling me about the divorce the past few days, that's the curse of living in a small town. As far as Dean's concerned...guess not. He's not the girlfriend type. I'm surprised he'd wanted to see me after we'd slept together. Plus, he's always on the road, so I don't see no future there."

"Same with me and Sam. We can't have a relationship, oh, and don't forget about demons and crap." Sophia whispered, making Riley laugh.

"For god sakes, look at us! We are hot and smart, but somehow we've always bad luck with relationships." Sophia exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"Amen, I'll drink to that." Riley said and raised her bottle of beer, clinking it with Sophia's.

"Oh shit, no, no, no." Riley exclaimed in panic, looking over at the entrance.

"What's the matter?" Sophia asked but before Riley had the chance to answer, David had already walked over to their table.

"Look, who's here. Long time no see." David said, looking both girls over. He wasn't alone. Next to him stood a tall blonde in a tight dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her legs seemed to go on for miles and she was clinging to his arm as if her life depended on it.

Riley was immediately reminded of the _'Playboy'_ and she had to hold back her laughter.

She turned in her seat and gave him a polite smile. "Hello, David. Looking good."

"How you doin', Lee?" He asked and Riley squinted her eyes. She'd always hated it when he called her that.

"I've been good, but apparently not as good as you. Don't you want to introduce us?" Riley said through gritted teeth. All of a sudden all the memories came back and she asked herself why she'd married that man in the first place.

David laughed loudly. "Still a big mouth, I see. Anyways, this is my girlfriend, Crystal." He gestured to the girl by his side. "And Crystal, these two lovely ladies are good friends of mine."

"Crystal, right?" Riley asked. "Just out of curiosity, how's the business these days, sweetie?"

She noticed the anger on David's face but poor Crystal was apparently as dumb as she looked. "Huh?" She asked.

"Alright, she's joking. Lee has an awful sense of humor." David interrupted and shot Riley an evil glance.

"Well, we'll see each other around. I'm planning to stay longer in town." David announced, grabbing his escort by the arm and disappeard to the far end of the bar.

Sophia couldn't hold back her laughter. "I guess you won the first round."

"Yeah, but I feel bad. Crystal doesn't know what an ass he is."

"If you ask me, she should be arrested because of her name alone. I'm sorry, but Crystal? Don't get me wrong, great stripper name, but who in their right mind names their kid like that?" Sophia said and turned serious again. "But you have to admit, that guy knows how to work his charm."

"Yeah." Riley said. It was true, David still had that special charisma about him. But, it didn't work on her anymore. Relieved about that, Riley relaxed again.

This has been the first time, she'd met David in almost two years and it hadn't turned into an ugly scene. She smiled at that and glanced around the bar. She spotted David and Crystal in a dark corner and frowned.

She's found the answer to all her questions and felt a lot better. She did care, she realized, but only because she was still hurt. David had cheated on her and hurt her in her honor with his actions. No woman was able to ever forgive that! She had the right to be hurt.

As she kept watching him she couldn't shake the feeling that something seemed to be off about him.

"He's changed somehow, but I just can't put my finger on it." She told Sophia about her concern.

"I know, he's acted differently in L.A." Sophia replied and Riley was alarmed. So she wasn't mistaken, Sophia had the same feeling. David was not the person they both used to know.

"We have to be carful, something's not right." Riley said as she watched David heavily make out with Crystal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Big thanks to Snluver18 for reviewing the last chapter and everyone who alerted and faved this story, it makes me really happy:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: Rated M, mature content!**

* * *

><p>It had been nine days since Sam and Dean left. Riley kept reminding herself that Dean had told her not to panic before two weeks were up.<p>

After the encounter at the bar she had seen David two more times but unlike what she had thought, nothing unordinary had happened. When she had run into him on the streets, he had just greeted her politely and walked by.

She had expected David to make her life a living hell, but to her surprise he seemed to avoid her. But that was exactly what bothered Riley.

It seemed like the calm before the storm.

Sophia was her cheery self again. She hadn't cried anymore nor had she mentioned the boys again. The girls had fallen back into their usual routine, before the boys stepped into their lives and flipped it upside down.

* * *

><p>Dean walked into the motel room and straight over to the bathroom, his boots leaving a dark red trace on the floor. He looked at his blood stained face in the mirror and grimaced. The smell of the werewolves still lingered on him and he was covered from head to toe in blood.<p>

He took his shirt off and inspected the three scratches on his shoulder where the werewolf had grazed him. He knew how lucky he was. If he'd been standing in another angle, the werewolf would've gotten him pretty good. It had only been a matter of inches.

Dean shuddered at the thought and stopped thinking about it. It was a death sentence for a hunter to think about the 'what ifs', so he avoided it.

At first they thought they had finally found the 'nest' of the werewolves when they had come across twelve wolves, but they were wrong. They've been able to kill the majority of them, but three wolves managed to escape.

That was the most terrifying part. Werewolves usually didn't back out. The fact they actually did, meant there were more werewolves in the near vicinity.

Dean cursed at the thought. Their case still wasn't solved. He walked over to the shower and turned the tap on, watching the rust-colored liquid become clear water after a couple of minutes. However, before he got the chance to step into the shower, Sam knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dean, what the hell? Who said you can shower first?" Sam's angry voice was heard, muffled by the door.

"I did!" Dean yelled back, stepping under the water. "You shouldn't have dawdled in the parking lot like a school girl."

On the other side of the door, Sam stepped aside with a huff. Dean was right. But he hasn't dawdled in the parking lot. He had stayed behind on purpose to call Sophia. He knew Dean would mock him about it if he ever found out.

He ran a hand through his hair and wished his brother would hurry up, he needed a shower badly. As he waited, he tried to call Sophia, but again, no one answered.

He told himself it didn't have to mean anything, there could be plenty of reasons why she didn't pick up her phone. Sam dialed Riley's number, but same here, no answer.

He sighed and flopped down on the bed, waiting for Dean to vacate the shower.

As soon as Dean had opened the bathroom door, Sam passed him and stepped inside.

Dean chuckled at that and walked over to his duffle bag to pack his stuff. They had agreed on leaving in the morning. Though the case wasn't solved there wasn't anything left to do for them. They lost track of the wolves and had to sit down and wait til they crept out of their holes again.

Halfway through packing Dean stopped and looked over to the table. His cell phone sat next to Sam's computer.

Inviting, waiting for Dean to pick it up and call someone. A certain woman, for instance. Dean shook his head in annoyance. He could survive a couple of days without calling Riley, right? Damn it, he was a man after all.

Finally, he caved. He had gone a week without calling her, so what the hell. He needed to know how she was.

Dean walked over to the table and picked up his phone after a glance to the bathroom door. He heard the shower still running, so it was now or never.

He quickly dialed and waited; no answer. He frowned and put his phone back in his pocket. At the same time Sam walked out of the bathroom and threw him a suspicious glance.

"What are you doing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Dean cleared his throat and thought hard. "Nothing, just...my thigh's itching." He quickly sad and started to scratch his leg, hoping Sam didn't notice the phone in his pocket.

"Uhu." Sam replied unconvinced, but let it go.

* * *

><p>Riley ran down the stairs that morning because she had overslept. She had forgotten she promised to help out at the diner that Saturday.<p>

She stormed into the kitchen where Sophia was already sitting at the kitchen table and reading the paper.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She greeted amused without looking up.

"Yeah, yeah. I should've known you were going to make fun of me. The only reason why I'm late is because I forgot about today. I never oversleep." Riley stated sternly.

"See, there's the irony. The always punctual Riley is late. I thought I'd never see the day." Sophia laughed. "Dean has really thrown you off track or rather fucked you off track. Bless the man for that!"

"Shut up!" Riley barked and glanced at the clock. "Shit, it's a quarter past. I was supposed to be at the diner at nine. Gotta go, don't wait up." Riley said and hurried out the door.

Sophia put her paper aside and started to clean off the table, putting the leftovers in the fridge and the dishes in the dishwasher.

After the kitchen was clean, she headed upstairs to get dressed. On her way down the hall she heard the doorbell ring.

Rushing to the front, she glanced at the clock and frowned. It was nine thirty in the morning and she wasn't expecting anyone.

She opened the door and stood still for a moment, paralyzed.

"Hey, aren't you going to let me in?" Sam asked with a wide smile on his face. He had missed that woman and had thought every second about her.

Sophia couldn't take it anymore, the stress she had been under the past few days was too much. Without a word she covered her face with her hands and pressed into Sam's chest, starting to cry.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her and guided her backwards into the house, not letting go of her.

Sophia looked up at him, still crying. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here now." Sam cupped her face with his hands and kissed away the tears that were streaking down her cheeks. He kissed along her jaw line and then pressed his lips to her mouth.

Sophia kissed him back hungrily and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing closer to his body. She needed him so much, it almost hurt.

"Bedroom." She breathed out when they broke apart to catch their breath. Sam picked her up and carried her down the hall and up the stairs to her room.

He put her back on her feet and looked her over after they had entered the bedroom.

She was breathing heavily from their kiss and her eyes were still red from crying. She was wearing her red silk morning robe and a white tanktop with matching panties that she had slept in.

She couldn't have been more beautiful to Sam in that moment. He hadn't felt this way about a woman since Jessica's death.

He tangled his hands in her hair and crashed his lips to her mouth again. Sophia's hands started to shake as she tried to get rid of his jacket and shirt. She moaned in satisfaction when she managed to get the disturbing piece of clothing out of the way and felt Sam's naked muscular chest instead.

"I've missed you so much, baby." Sam whispered between kisses and slid his hands under her tank top.

Sophia got even more hot at his words and she pressed closer to him, needing to feel his hands on her. She wasn't wearing a bra, so Sam had easy access, cupping her full breasts.

Sophia let out a moan at the feel of his calloused yet so gentle hands on the sensitive skin of her breasts. When her legs hit the edge of the bed, she frowned, suprised Sam had maneuvered her over without her noticing.

Sam quickly took off her robe and tank top, leaving her only in her white panties. She climbed on the bed and crawled backwards to the headboard, never breaking eye contact with Sam.

He stood in front of her still with his jeans on and he looked so hot and masculine that Sophia got wet only at the sight of this gorgeous man. She motioned with her index finger for him to get into bed.

Sam got rid of his jeans but left the boxers on. He got onto the bed but when Sophia reached for him, he caught her hands before she could get him to lay on top of her.

"Not so fast, baby." He smiled down at her and took her legs by her ankles, spreading them a little. He started at her calf, kissing further up her leg to her inner thigh. He moved up a little to kiss her hip bone, avoiding her center and Sophia gasped and arched her hips into him.

Sam smiled at her reaction and went a little further, kissing her stomach extensively before dipping his tongue in her belly button. When he, finally, reached her breasts and closed his mouth over one nipple, Sophia threw her head back. "Sam...oh, god."

As Sam continued to torture the sensitive bud, he let one hand wander down her body and when he reached what he was aiming for, he started to rub her through her panties.

Sophia was getting wetter by the second and when Sam slid his hand in her panties, circling her clit with his thumb, she gripped the pillow beneath her head and started to pant uncontrollably. "Sam...please, so close." She whispered, but Sam stopped all of a sudden.

He looked down at her and Sophia opened her eyes. She was laying beneath him only covered with her panties, her cheeks were flushed from the sensations she experienced, and was panting heavily. Sam didn't know if he could control himself any longer.

"Sam, what the hell? Please, keep going." She begged, her voice hoarse with desire.

Sam leaned down and kissed her roughly, pulling her panties with one hand off. Sophia let go of the pillow and tangled her hands in his hair, deepening the kiss.

She slipped one hand down his body and into his boxers to caress his length that has reached its full size by now, but Sam grabbed her hands and pinned them on the bed on either side of her head.

"Patience, babe." He simply told her and dipped his head between her legs, before she could even groan in frustration.

When Sophia felt his tongue enter, she fell apart. Her climax hit her hard and she clutched the sheets on the bed. Coming down from her high, she took Sam's face in her hands and leaned up to kiss him, freeing him from his boxers with her feet at the same time.

Sam settled between her legs and Sophia knew this time would be different compared to the other times they've had sex because she had realized she loved that man with her whole heart.

Sam brought her hands to his lips and kissed them, before twining their hands.

"Sophia, look at me." He said softly and Sophia did as she was told. He entered her gently, forcing a gasp out of her, and started to move slowly inside her.

He wanted this time to go slow and show Sophia how much he cared. The torturous slow thrusts drove Sophia insane, she could feel she was already so close again.

She was writhing in the sheets and Sam leaned down to kiss her neck, softly nibling on it. This action triggered another orgasm in her body, she tensed and then let go.

Sam continued to thrust slowly in and out of her, prolonging her pleasure. Sophia's eyes fluttered open, meeting his gaze.

Something deep inside of her tugged at her heart and she said the next words without thinking.

"Sam, I love you." She breathed out and realized too late what she had said.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise, he felt his release building up and he let go at her words, moaning her name.

* * *

><p>Sam and Sophia were laying still in bed after their blissful moment. Sophia curled up in a ball and faced her back to Sam.<p>

She regretted she had said those words. That was not the way she wanted to tell him. But she couldn't take them back. She sighed heavily and squinted her eyes shut.

Suddenly, she felt Sam's arm sneak around her waist and his body press to hers. He hadn't said anything after her confession and she hoped he didn't take it too bad.

With these thoughts on her mind she relaxed and fell asleep in Sam's strong arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, another sex scene, I hope you guys don't mind:) Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Please, let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean pulled up in front of the diner and put the Impala in park. Smiling, he opened the driver's door and got out of the car. He knew Riley was working today and after he'd dropped Sam off at the girls' house, he couldn't wait to finally see her again and he had rushed to the diner in no time.

He walked in, being greeted by the sound of the bell above the door and saw Riley talking to a man and a woman by the counter. Dean couldn't make out their faces but the expression on Riley's face said more than thousand words. Obviously, those two weren't friends of hers like he'd thought at first. She didn't want them there, but she had to stay polite and couldn't just kick them out.

Feeling as if someone was watching her, Riley automatically turned her head to the door after she'd heard the bell. Locking her eyes with Dean, she felt her heart begin to race in an instant. He was back.

If she was honest with herself she would admit she didn't believe he'd come back. She pushed those nasty thoughts aside and concentrated on the warm feeling, a feeling she's never felt before, that had started to spread through her entire body from head to toe.

She didn't care they were in a public place and her ex husband and his girlfriend were witnessing this. She simply felt the urge to do it, so she didn't think twice and ran up to Dean, jumped up on him and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Dean didn't expect such a burst out from Riley and almost stumbled but he managed to keep his balance and caught her on time, pressing her tightly to him.

He had to admit he liked her welcoming him that way. He imagined how Riley would be there, waiting on him, everytime he came back from a hunt, but forced his thoughts back down, he knew that would never happen anyway, and focused on the present.

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily and put her back on her feet without breaking their liplock. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, but soon they were interrupted by a distinctive male voice.

"Do you mind introducing us?"

Dean and Riley broke apart and saw that it was the man Riley's been talking to. Dean didn't like the way he looked at her at all and he noticed the expression from before appear on Riley's face again.

Dean shot him a look that could send anyone who cared for their life off running to hide some place safe.

"Dean, this is David. David, Dean." Riley quickly rattled down, hoping her voice sounded normal.

A silence set between them as Dean and David glared at each other, David with a smug smile on his face whereas Dean looked unmoved.

"I'm her ex. So, you must be the new guy who's fucking my ex wife." David spoke up.

"David, stop it." Riley said sternly, but turned pale at his words. She really didn't need this to grow into a scene, but it looked like it was too late anyway, it had already turned into one. The people sitting around at their tables were already caught up into the commotion at the entrance.

Dean tried to be supportive and stay calm for Riley's sake, but it was hard. Right in front of him stood the guy that had hurt her and all he wanted to do was to punch him in the face - for starters.

"That would be me, yeah." He finally answered the rethorical question but ignored the hand David had reached out for him to shake.

"Baby, let's get out of here." The girl next to David spoke up and ran a hand over his chest. Dean quickly looked over to her and Riley could tell an amused smile tugged at the corners of his mouth but he forced it back.

"You should listen to...whatever her name is." Dean simply stated.

David let out a laugh. "Alright, I'll see you around, Lee." He winked at Riley and walked out of the diner followed by Crystal who shot an evil glance in Riley's direction.

As soon as the two had left, Riley let out a sigh in relief.

"Brr, is it me or is it really cold in here?" Dean fake-shivered, making Riley laugh. She immediately felt a lot better. Dean always made her feel better.

Dean turned serious again and focused his green eyes on her. "Your ex is back in town." He stated "What a coincidence."

Riley gulped. "Yeah, he and his girlfriend or whatever she is, came to town a couple of days ago. She hates me by the way." She answered cautiously.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Dean said dryly, his gaze still penetrating her.

"Dean, I swear I have nothing to do with it." She hurried to explain, not sure what Dean was thinking. "Please, can we talk about this later? This is not a good moment." She whispered, looking around the diner and noticing how a few people were still starring at them.

Dean was still all worked up inside but he believed her and he knew that the hole encounter had taken its toll on her. He didn't want to give her a hard time about it.

"Sure." He managed to get out. Riley smiled hesitantly at him. " Thanks. It's so good to see you. Everything went alright?"

"I'll tell you later." He replied and Riley nodded. "I dropped off Sam at your place and now I have to hang around here for a while."

Riley frowned at him. "Do I wanna know why you can't stay at the house?"

"No."

"I thought so. Well, here are the rules. Stay out of the kitchen and don't come in my way." She instructed. "Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Dean saluted her.

* * *

><p>At noon the diner was packed with people eating their lunch there, so Riley didn't have the time to chit-chat with Dean. He didn't mind at all. He enjoyed sitting in one of the booths doing nothing specific, simply watching the people. Especially Riley.<p>

Dean watched her walking from table to table, serving customers, and it got him to think about their relationship. It wasn't really one but it wasn't about just sleeping with her, either. He had realized that during the case. Instead of focusing on the hunt ahead of him, like he'd normally do, he had thought about Riley all the time. He couldn't allow himself to get so distracted, it was too dangerous.

But he cared about Riley and he liked her. A lot. He wanted and needed her in his life. He was ready to admit that, but he couldn't have a relationship with her.

He didn't want her in the danger zone. Sam would kill him for dragging her with them. It was a dead end street.

Dean was brought back to reality when Riley took a seat opposite from him on the other side of the booth. "I still have two more hours to go. You don't have to wait on me, go drive around town." She said, feeling bad for him.

Dean smirked. "Riley, this is Franklinton. It will take less than five minutes to go 'round the whole town."

"True. You should go to my place then. I'm sure Sam and Sophia are done with their 'reunion'." She said and made quotation marks with her index fingers, emphasizing the last word.

Dean laughed and leaned over to give her a kiss. "Don't worry about me, I like it here."

"Really?" She questioned, unconvinced.

"Hell, yeah. You in an apron, bossing the employees around. Baby, that's hot. You mind wearing that apron for me some time?" He said innocently and Riley rolled her eyes.

"Forget it. Okay, my five minutes are up." She said and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Dean and Riley were walking down the street after she'd finished the shift. Dean decided it was the perfect time to talk to her.<p>

"My job isn't pretty, Riley. I guess you can figure after what happened to Jessica." He looked over at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Yeah, that night was horrible. I've lost a good friend. But it has to be normal for you. Did you get used to it?"

"I don't know if someone can ever get used to it, but you're right, I see horrible things happen on almost a daily basis." Dean paused for a moment. "Anyways, about the case. We looked at the bodies, well, at what was left of them."

"So, it was a werewolf?" Riley asked and couldn't supress the chill running down her spine.

Dean laughed bitterly. "It was more than one single wolf. We ran into twelve of them and managed to kill a few. But as far as we know there are more of them out there."

Dean looked over again, starring her down with his intense gaze. "We don't know where they hide but there are somewhere in immediate vicinity. They could be even walking among us. You have to be careful, sweetheart and if something weird goes on you have to tell Sam or me right away, alright?"

Riley swallowed hard. She knew he was serious. "Alright." She answered and Dean smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her close to him and kissed her on the temple.

"Listen Riley, Sam is happy with Sophia and that he's met you again. It must've been hard for him to leave a friend like you but he did it to protect you."

"Yeah, I know. It was hard for me too, but I kept my distance and never contacted him like I'd promised."

"I don't want you in danger, either. I care about you." Dean took her hand in his. Riley looked at him. She didn't like where this was going at all.

"Which means being with you puts me in danger. You and Sam are going to leave and now you're telling me I'm not allowed to contact either of you?" Her eyes had turned almost dark brown from anger. "Dean, I'm sorry, but I can't. I won't lose Sam as a friend again, he's like a brother to me. I'm not letting him go this time."

She was annoyed. They weren't even in a relationship and Dean was acting like he had control over her. "You've no right to tell me what to do or not."

"That's not what I meant. I don't want you getting hurt." Dean was also starting to raise his voice, growing unpatient.

"If being with you is so dangerous then why did you make a move on me in the first place, huh?" Riley was furious by now. "We aren't even dating and you are telling me I can't see you anymore. You kind of remind me of David, you know. He was coming and leaving as he pleased giving no shit about my feelings!" She yelled and stormed off.

Dean ran after her and grabbed her arm roughly, spinning her around. "First of all, don't you even dare comparing me to your ex. I'm nothing like that guy."

Riley could see the anger in his eyes and remained still. "Secondly, you got it all wrong. What I was trying to tell you is that you mean more to me than I had thought at first."

They both stayed silent after those words, breathing heavily into the dark night.

"Then tell me how you feel about me, because I've never considered us to be more than fuck buddies. Hell, I don't know if we're even buddies." Riley said absolutely calm.

"We are buddies, more than that. I've never wanted a serious relationship, but with you it's different. I've realized that on the road." Dean said quietly, visibly uncomfortable.

"But I'm not good at sharing feelings and such crap." He smiled weakly. "I just want you to know that I want to be with you and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Riley stood there in shock. A confession like that was the last thing she'd expected from Dean Winchester. He wanted to be with her and though he hadn't said it, she was sure he loved her.

But was she ready to start something with another man so soon? What if it turned into a disaster again?

They didn't have to rush it though, they could take it slow. That man made her happier than anyone else, she trusted him completely and, most importantly, she loved him more than anything in this crazy messed up world.

She smiled up at him and stepped closer. "I'm sorry, Dean. I want to be with you, too, no matter what." She said and kissed him deeply.

When they broke apart Riley could tell that something was still bothering him. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked softly, stroking his cheek.

"Your ex is in town." He said, almost growling.

"Oh god, don't remind me. I've no idea what this is all about. You do believe me, right?"

Dean frowned at her answer. "Why..." He started but trailed off. "What?" Riley encouraged him with a smile to go on.

He took her hand in his and they continued down the road. Walking, it was easier to ask again. "Why did you two break up?"

Riley sighed. "He cheated on me. I know, very original." She said sarcastically.

Dean huffed before speaking. "I can't be sorry Riley, because if he hadn't cheated I wouldn't be sleeping with you." He replied, cracking a smile.

Riley punched him on the arm, but couldn't help but smile.

"But I'm sorry he hurt you." He turned serious again.

"It's okay, I'm over it. Of course, it's not nice when you find out your husband's been cheating. And not only once, might I add." She paused, thinking. "I didn't believe it at first. All my friends were trying to convince me but I told them I had to trust my husband. I believed in our marriage, you know." She said and Dean pulled her closer again, trying to comfort her.

"He doesn't deserve you, baby. If he was smart enough, he wouldn't have let you get away. I'm definately not going to let you go. "

She wasn't sure if he was joking, but when she looked up at him, she was met by absolute sincerity in his green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I tried to keep it not too cheesy, lol. Anyways, thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. BIG thanks to Bayoumom for reviewing the last chapter and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing all twelve chapters, you rock:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Sophia woke from sounds coming from the kitchen later that afternoon. She quietly got up and got dressed. The clock said it was half past four. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Sam working his way around and smiled.

The fact that he was still there after her unreflected confession proved he didn't take it too bad. After those three words had slipped out of her mouth he didn't freak nor did he say a word and they'd continued with what they've been doing.

They've been making love for the last few hours and it had been absolutely amazing, but now being back to reality, she was hesitant to meet him.

She stepped further into the room and cleared her throat. "Sam, I'm sorry." She said hoarsely, her voice thick with sleep. Sam turned around, hearing her coming into the kitchen, and looked at her in surprise. "For what?" He asked and leaned against the counter.

"I shouldn't have said what I said...earlier, you know. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I don't want to give you the idea that I'm expecting something from you, because I don't."

Sam looked at her with a blank expression on his face and Sophia started to feel uncomfortable, not knowing how he was going to react.

"So, you didn't mean it? You don't love me and you just blurted it out in the heat of the moment?" Sam clarified.

Sophia panicked. "What? No, I meant what I said. I just want you to know that it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me. I don't want you to feel obligated."

This didn't go the way she'd planned at all. She prayed to whatever god existed, Sam didn't take this the wrong way.

Sam leaned up from the counter, his face still not giving up anything, and walked over to her. Sophia had to look up at him because he was standing so close. She swallowed hard.

"I love you, too." He whispered and a huge smile started to spread slowly on his face. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, leaning down to kiss her gently.

His lips brushed softly over hers and Sophia felt her eyes watering from such a tender kiss. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. She knew she was going to burst into tears of joy at any second and she quickly tried to change the subject.

"So, what have you been doing in here?" She asked, smiling. Sam sighed and looked around the kitchen in frustration. "I've tried to make us something to eat, but apparently your kitchen is empty. When was the last time you and Riley did any shopping?"

Sophia laughed at his annoyed face. "Well, we're busy women, we don't have time for trivial stuff such as shopping for groceries." She said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, but you two have coffee stocked for the next several years." Sam smiled.

"You can't start the day without a cup of coffee, it's essential."

Right at that time, they heard noises coming from outside. A creaking as if footsteps on the old wooden porch. Sophia's face turned pale and she looked over at Sam with wide eyes.

It was close to five and in the fall it was already pitch black outside at that time. Sam motioned for Sophia to stay back and made his way over to the door, avoiding any sounds that could alarm the possible villain outside.

* * *

><p>Dean and Riley stood on the porch in front of the door and Riley was searching for her keys. "Why don't we just ring the bell?" Dean asked annoyed but instead of doing so, he snuck his arms around her waist and pulled her with her back to him, kissing her neck.<p>

"Because we can't risk walking in on them doing whatever. I don't want to see either of them half naked when they open the door." She answered. Dean continued to kiss further up her neck and when he reached her face, she sighed in defeat and turned around to kiss him back.

"Well, Sam has walked in on me several times, so it would only be fair." Dean said, pulling away.

Riley laughed and continued fumbling through her purse. "I got them." She announced, finally finding the keys. She turned back to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck. God, she couldn't get enough of him. She crashed her lips to his once again and gasped when she felt Dean's cold hands slip under her jacket.

"Don't you think we should get inside before we turn into Popsicles in this cold?" Dean whispered at her lips, but before she got the chance to answer, she felt his tongue enter her mouth, caressing hers.

Dean pressed her closer to his body, running his hands slowly up and down her back, their lips locked in a hot, demanding kiss. Before it could turn into more however, they heard a door open in the far distance.

Sam cleared his throat. Dean and Riley jumped apart with confused looks on their faces. Sam smiled amused at their reaction. He couldn't remeber if he's ever seen his brother so dazed, lost in his own little world, before.

"Hey, Ry, good to see you." He said and took in her appearance. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed, but not from the cold weather. She had the same dazed expression on her face as Dean.

"I'm so happy you guys are okay." She said and went to give him a hug but when she saw the shiny object in his hand she took a step back, swallowing hard.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked frowning when he saw her eyes widen.

"Ehm,...could you lower your gun, please?" Sam followed her gaze and realized he was still holding the gun in his hand. "Sorry,we heard noises outside and I went to check." He replied and put the gun aside. Riley breathed out in relief when the gun was out of her sight but forwent Sam as she stepped into the house.

"Guns make me really uncomfortable." She whispered and walked down the hallway into the kitchen.

Dean closed the front door behind him and turned to his brother, grinning. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything."

Sam was confused at first but then it dawned on him. "Funny. You talked to Riley?" He asked, smoothly changing the subject.

"You mean about the wolves? Yeah, she promised to be careful."

"And the other thing?" Sam said quietly and watched how Dean quickly looked away, getting nervous.

"What other thing?" Dean replied, focusing on the little table in the hallway like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You love her." Sam stated and to his own surprise, he was glad about that. He knew his brother cared about Riley and would never hurt her. In fact, he was perfect for her. Sam had noticed how happy she was since she got involved with Dean. He couldn't remember if he'd ever seen her that content through her entire marriage. Hell, he didn't know if Dean had ever been that happy in his entire life.

"I'm really happy for you, Dean. You have my blessing." Sam said, smiling brightly.

"Shut up." Dean replied in irritation, not sure how else to respond and left the hallway, hearing Sam chuckle lightly behind his back.

* * *

><p>Sophia heard footsteps approaching the kitchen and a few seconds later Riley walked in.<p>

"What are you doing in here?" Riley asked, seeing the terrified expression on Sophia's face. "Sam told me to stay in the kitchen."

"Aww, and you're listening to him like the perfect little girlfriend?" Riley mocked lovingly and grinned.

"I thought there were monsters on the porch!" Sophia exclaimed, defending herself.

"No monsters, just Dean and I." Riley said shrugging her shoulders. "So, how was the reunion?" She asked raising her eyebrows suggestively and Sophia broke into a grin.

"He told me he loved me." She exclaimed and had to keep herself from jumping up and down like a little girl. "And how are you and Dean?" She asked.

"We are good but Dean's still pissed because..." Riley trailed off.

"Because..." Sophia dug deeper, looking intently at her friend. Riley took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking up again.

"He's met David." She said quietly and Sophia was speechless for a moment. "No freaking way! Did he kick his ass?" She finally exclaimed.

"No, and thank god he didn't. It was already awkward enough with all the people starring. They were like vultures, you know, waiting for some entertainment. Honestly, what the hell is wrong with those people?" Riley was annoyed.

"Why didn't he do it? Dean seems to be the guy who would love to throw a few punches." Sophia frowned.

"Because of me, I guess." Riley said smiling. "He knew how uncomfortable I was."

"Aww, well, aren't you two just darling?" Sophia mocked this time and Riley glared at her.

Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen, drawing the girls' attention to them.

"Hi, Sophia. Everything's fine, it's just us. Sam's overreacting as always." Dean said, petting Sam on the shoulder.

"I'm not overreacting, I'm just being cautious." He snapped at his brother. "Whatever. Hey, I'm starving!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, you've been the whole day at the diner and don't try to tell me you didn't eat there." Sam said. "I did, but that was like two hours ago!" He replied after glancing at his watch.

"Well, I'm sorry, but our fridge's empty." Sophia interrupted the brothers, chuckling amused.

"Yeah, I know. That's why we brought something to eat from the diner." Riley told her and Dean held up a huge paper bag in the air.

"Thank god, I have to say I'm also starving." Sophia said, walking towards the cupboard. "Of course you are, after going at it for six hours." Dean mumbled but Riley heard him and nudged him in the side. Dean grinned at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

They sat down at the table and Sophia placed a plate in front of everyone before turning to Sam and kissing him deeply.

Dean put his arm on the back of Riley's chair and she smiled at that, being reminded of the day in the diner where she'd met him for the first time and when he'd done the exact same thing.

"What?" Dean asked her softly when he noticed her smiling. "Nothing, I'm just absolutely happy right now." She whispered.

"Me too." He whispered back and realized in that moment that he really meant it for the first time in his life.

During the dinner Dean had the feeling they were like a real family and the thought made him smile. Everything was just perfect in that moment.

"I haven't told you something funny about Riley yet." Sophia suddenly exclaimed.

"What? Is it an embarassing story? I wanna hear it!" Dean said a little too enthusiastic and Riley shot him a look before turning to her friend. "Sophia, don't." She warned quietly.

"Riley overslept! Can you believe it? Riley, our Riley, Miss Punctuality has forgotten that she was supposed to help out at the diner today!" Sophia was gloating.

Sam was shocked. "Unbelievable, I can't remember a day when you've been late. You were always the first in class and the last one to leave."

"Yeah, even I remembered you had to work at the diner today." Dean said amused.

"I simply forgot, okay? It's not that big of a deal. I'm not perfect. The last two weeks have been stressful and then David showed up." Riley defended.

Dean's jaw tightened at her words and Sam's eyes darkened. "What?"

"You heard right, Sammy. Lover boy's back in town, playing mind games." Dean spat.

"It's okay, really." Riley tried to appease them with her words. Sophia shot her an angry look.

"No, it's not okay. He's creepy and I'm uncomfortable with him being around." Sophia jumped in, ignoring Riley's cold gaze. "He hangs out at the bar every night with his girlfriend."

"Riley, you have to stay away from this guy, he's dangerous." Sam said sternly.

"Well, I'm here now and I won't let her near that guy. I'm not letting her out of my sight." Dean said nonchalantly and Riley was pissed. "Thank you Dean, I can answer for myself though." She snarled sarcastically."It's not like I'm running into him on purpose, this is a small town."

"Would you just listen to them? They are trying to protect you!" Sophia barked and Riley was stunned.

She couldn't believe it. She was the one who had been living with David for four years and they were all acting like she was some damsel in distress. But she had no choice, it was three against one, so she gave in.

"Fine. All I'm saying is that you guys are exaggerating. Yes, he's an asshole but he doesn't seem dangerous." She replied calmly.

Dean huffed at her words. "Don't be so sure, sweetheart. With what we do we've learned not to judge someone or something by their appearance."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think so far. BIG thanks to deb167 and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter, you made me happy:)**


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't get it. There aren't any leads at all. No signs of something unusual going on, so where are those damn wolves? I know they are close, I can feel it. But it's like we're going in circles." Sam complained as he watched Sophia behind the counter, serving the customers. They were at the bar later that day and Sam had insisted to go to work with Sophia and stay there until closing time.

He kept glancing around the bar, watching the friendly people from the neighborhood enjoying their beer after work. Everything seemed peaceful and normal but Sam knew trouble wasn't far away.

"Sam, relax. I'm sure if something really happens, you'll notice in time." Sophia reassured him as she poured a guy sitting two chairs away from Sam another double whisky.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, a weary expression on his face. "Yeah, you're right. I'm getting too wound up in this. I need to stop thinking about the case for at least five minutes."

Sophia smiled at him. "Sweetie, you look so tired. I'm so sorry. You've only gotten back today and then I occupied you for hours. And now you're stuck here with me at my work place, babysitting me." She said, leaning over the counter.

"No need to apologize. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy you occupying me for hours and I love to watch you behind the bar. You look so sexy." He whispered and Sophia's eyes widened at his words. She leaned a little closer, their faces were mere inches apart.

"Really? You dig bartenders? That's interesting, I thought that would be more Dean's style." She said and Sam let out a laugh. "I know, right? But apparently, he went for the teacher."

Sophia started to grin. "Oh, such irony."

"Hey, would it be inappropriate if I kissed you now?"

"Why do you ask?" Sophia frowned.

"Well, you're working after all. What would your boss say?" Sam said seriously and watched how Sophia's grin grew bigger.

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind."

Sam smiled at her and brought a hand to her neck, pulling her closer over the counter til their lips met.

Sophia parted her lips immediately, feeling Sam's tongue enter her mouth and brushing gently against hers.

It sucked she had to work. Even after six hours full of hot, sweaty sex she couldn't get enough of him. She wished she could just throw everyone out and take Sam upstairs, to her rarely used appartment above the bar.

With a heavy sigh she pulled away from him and saw an angry customer stroll towards them.

"You know what, Sophia? If you don't wanna work then why did you move here and opened up a bar in the first place, huh?" He snarled at her.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr Thomas, but if you're not satisfied with the service in this place, I suggest you better start to consume alcohol at your own house in the future." She answered confidently and the poor middle aged man didn't know how to respond.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Sophia raised her eyebrows at him and he was too afraid to talk back.

Quietly, he took a seat at the far end of the bar. Sophia knew that he always drank beer so she quickly put a bottle of his favorite in front of him.

"Mr Thomas is a rather nice guy. His wife basically makes him drink, she's a real bitch. I met her once and I gotta say she scares the hell out of me. Anyway, he visits the bar five times a week,Tuesday til Saturday. He comes in at approximately seven pm, has exactly four bottles of beer and leaves the bar three hours later." Sophia explained quietly to Sam.

He looked at her amused. "Wow. I bet you know everything about your regulars."

"You have no idea." She replied as she turned to the shelf with the liquors behind her, taking out a Vodka bottle and pouring another customer a glass.

"I've the best job in the world." She said smiling brightly. "So, you wanted to be a lawyer, right? I knew why I fell for you, baby. I love my man in a suit." She said with a glint in her eye.

"I'm afraid you have to settle with a hunter." Sam replied quietly but Sophia never stopped smiling. "Damn, I'm more than okay with that, cause that's hot, too."

She looked over to the entrance and Sam followed her eyes, watching an old man with grey hair walk in. He crossed the bar pretty nimble despite his age, heading in their direction.

"Oh, that's Mr Baker, he's the best. My most favorite customer of all time. He always complements me and he has already proposed to me like five times." Sophia told Sam quickly and he just laughed and shook his head at the weird people in that small town.

"Whenever he's at the diner he also proposes to Riley. We are constantly fighting who's gotten more proposals. The current score is six to four, I'm leading. Let's see if I can make it a seven." Sophia explained further. Her tone was absolutely serious and Sam couldn't stop smiling. He really liked this crazy little town and he could picture himself staying there. With Sophia. But most likely that would never happen.

At nine thirty the bar was packed with people and the noise level was a lot higher. Sophia was busy with her customers and Sam had disappeared to the far end of the bar, sitting in one of the booths.

He was looking for David. He knew that jerk would show up eventually. He hadn't seen him since Stanford and he was curious to find out what it was about that guy that made Sophia and Riley uncomfortable.

Deep down, he had a feeling David was somehow involved in the latest attacks. Sam laughed at his thoughts. He couldn't imagine David was one of the wolves. He always acted tough on the outside but Sam knew that he was a real coward. Still, he couldn't just cross him off the list of suspects. He had to be thorough and find out what he was up to.

Sam looked to the entrance when a bunch of teenagers entered the bar and the last person to walk in was, sure enough, David.

He watched him glance quickly around and then head for the bar. Sam gulped, seeing as David put on a smile, talking to Sophia. He didn't like it at all, but he told himself to stay put for a while. It was too soon to jump in.

He waited a little, not taking his eyes away from them but when Sophia looked in his direction with a helpless expression on her face, he got up immediately and started to walk towards them.

When he had reached the bar, he put on an act. "Hey Soph, can I get another beer?" He asked, standing next to David. Sophia shot him a weird look but didn't say anything and played along, getting him a beer.

Then he looked over at David as if he had just noticed him. "Dave? Is that you?" He asked, acting surprised.

Sam watched a superficial smile appear on his face. "Sam? Wow, long time no see. What are you doing here?"

"I just moved here a couple of months ago." Sam lied, smiling as superficial as David. "I heard about you and Riley. Man, I'm so sorry."

Sam grinned inwardly when David froze. "Yeah, well. Life goes on, right?" He replied through gritted teeth.

"Why did you two broke up? I haven't seen Riley in years and I'm just curious. You two seemed to be perfect for each other." Sam continued. He knew he was pissing David off but he couldn't help it, it was too much fun.

David's expression changed and he narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Listen, buddy, that's not funny. You've been fucking my wife all along. You should be thanking god I haven't killed you yet." He spat and Sam let out a laugh at his words.

"Now I'm really scared." He said sarcastically and watched David walk to one of the booths. "Give me a call Dave. We can gather round and talk old times." Sam called after him through the entire bar.

When he turned back around Sophia was looking at him in shock, confusion written all over her face. "Sam, what are you doing?" She whispered, scared to death.

Sam smiled a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I've a plan." He took a seat at the bar again, waiting for David to finally leave.

One hour later he saw David get up and walk towards the exit. "Alright, it's showtime." He announced getting up.

"Don't ask questions, I know what I'm doing. Call me if something comes up. I promise I'll be back when you close up. " He instructed, watching Sophia look skeptical at him.

"Please, be careful." She told him quietly and he pulled her in for a kiss. With a last glance over his shoulder, he stepped out of the bar and into the crisp air to follow David.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the update. I had so much fun writing it:) Please take the time to review. Special thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench, Dean's Dirty Little Secret and DiaDeLosMuertos for reviewing the last chapter, you made me very very happy:)**


	16. Chapter 16

The wind was blowing ice cold in the faces of the people walking through the streets. It was already dark outside, a few lanterns shone a little light on the sides of the street.

Sam kept watching carefully his surroundings but was really concentrating on only one person that was walking a few feet ahead of him. David hadn't done anything unusual yet which Sam was thankful for.

He wanted to talk to him in private but he didn't need people to witness that. However, there were still too many people outside and it was too dangerous to confront him just yet.

Sam glanced at his watch again, noticing he'd been following David for twenty minutes now. If Sam had been honest, he would've admitted he didn't have any hope that David was going to show him where the werewolves were hiding.

He had to remind himself that he still didn't have any confirmation that he indeed was one of the wolves. But Sam trusted his instincts and they were telling him that David was one hundred percent not human.

Well, not anymore.

At Stanford he'd been absolutely normal, so Sam figured he had been turned some time between him leaving college and Riley and him breaking up, he was sure of it.

She'd said herself something was off about him. Sam couldn't tell her about his suspicions though. They had told her to be careful and he hoped she would never have to find out her ex husband was a werewolf.

Sam's eyes were glued to the black jacket, burning a hole into David's back. He feared David would eventually feel that someone was watching him and turn around but nothing likely happened.

Sam looked around again, seeing they were walking into a lonesome street and he knew this was his chance. He spotted a dark alley that David was passing and he looked briefly back over his shoulder, not seeing anyone else nearby.

Then, he ran up behind David, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into the alley.

David was panting heavily, surprised someone had overtaken him. He looked up and saw that it was Sam towering over him and his eyes widened a little in shock.

Sam noticed his reaction and grinned inwardly in satisfaction. David really hadn't had any idea that Sam had been following him.

"Hey there, Dave. Let's have a talk, shall we?" Sam started nonchalantly. David recovered quickly and started laughing. His unusual high-pitched voice filled the cold November night and every dark corner of the empty alley.

"Sammy, you little sneak!" He exclaimed and a stern expression appeared on his face in the next moment. "What the hell do you want?"

Sam smirked, not intimidated by David's attitude. "Well, since a lot of things have changed in the past, I can finally tell you what I really think of you. We don't have to pretend anymore that we are getting along. Ain't that great?"

David raised his eyebrows, obviously irritated by the whole situation. "Go ahead." He replied and the minute he stopped talking, Sam's fist landed in his face. Before David got the chance to do something, Sam kneed him in the guts and he slumped down to the ground.

Sam squatted down next to him and grabbed him by the hair, jerking his head up 'til their eyes met. "You are a sadistic son of a bitch and you never deserved someone like Riley. If I see you anywhere near her, I swear to god, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Sam whispered, his voice showing how serious he was.

David gulped, tasting blood in his mouth. Sam noticed he was breathing heavily, and something important occurred to him.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "You're only strong enough to kick my ass during a full moon, right?"

"You know what I am?" David asked hoarsely, fear evident in his eyes and voice.

Sam chuckled. "No, I didn't know for sure but seeing your reaction, I do now."

David got out of Sam's grip and used both his hands for leverage to stand up again.

"And how does this information help you in any way, huh? You know what, Sam?" He paused, expecting Sam to reply something, but he stayed silent.

David chuckled before continuing. "You should be defending your little girlfriend's honor instead of Riley's."

Sam felt how all the blood drained from his face but he kept silent, not letting David's words confuse him. He could tell, there was something going on, something big that he didn't know about. But what could it be?

The next words were a verbal hit in the face. "Sophia and I have had some fun together a little while ago. Boy, she's a real fine piece of ass, I can tell you that. God, the things we did...but you should just ask her yourself, I'm sure she'll be glad to tell you everything about us." David ended his speech, smiling wickedly. He knew he had struck a nerve.

Sam was surprised himself how unmoved he was. Words could be very powerful and all one had to do was to ignore it, not let them cloud one's mind.

"Whatever you're up to, I'll know it in time." He simply said.

David smirked and turned around, hobbling out of the alley. Sam was watching him, 'til he was out of his sight.

He sighed heavily. David's words were still playing in his head and a nasty feeling that felt suspiciously like jealousy and disappointment, had built in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>David limped up the stairs and walked into the room, closing the door. He sat on the floor, still holding the spot where Sam had kneed him.<p>

He felt fury coursing through his entire body. That damn Sam Winchester!

It seemed like he was always getting in his way. Back then at Stanford he had always been interfering with his marriage.

He had clouded Riley's mind and she had started to turn away from him, following her dream of becoming a teacher.

She'd begun to talk back and David had been losing control over her 'til she wasn't depending on him anymore.

David had hated the fact that he couldn't influence his wife that easily anymore and it was all because she had become friends with Sam.

Sam had encouraged her to stand up for herself and not let her husband make a good little housewife out of her.

And now this. He had thought, he would come to town and win Riley over again, to finally go through with his plan.

He had never loved her, in fact he had always found her annoying. When she had divorced him he was more than happy but some things had changed and he had needed to come back for her. He needed her for private use.

But he hadn't bargained for Sam being in town.

David squinted his eyes when he thought back to the diner. And he hadn't thought Riley could be seeing someone.

It made everything difficult but not impossible. He had to get rid of those two men in Riley's life first and then it would be a child's play to get to her.

* * *

><p>Sophia looked at her watch once again, getting more nervous with every passing second. It was four am, the bar was empty and Sam still hadn't come back. Maybe something bad had happened and Sam was hurt, laying in some dark corner of an alley.<p>

She shook her head, pushing those horrible images out of her mind.

She poured herself another shot of vodka but before she got the chance to down it, she heard a loud knock at the back door. She sighed in relief and quickly walked over, opening the door. It had to be Sam, so she opened up without checking who it was.

The door swung open, revealing a pissed off Sam standing in the rain. He stepped over the threshold and stared down at her, wearing his all too familiar bitch face.

"You should've asked who's at the door." He said through gritted teeth.

Sophia kept smiling ignoring his bad mood. She figured it was because of following David for hours.

"I knew that it could only be you. You talked to David? You know everything now?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I do know everything now. Why have you never told me you had a fling with him?"

Sophia's smile faded quickly. She covered her face with her hands. "God, Sam. I'm so sorry. I should've known he would tell you that."

She dared to look up at him, seeing his expression had changed.

Sam was standing in the middle of the bar, raindrops dripping from his hair onto the floor and he looked so...sad.

That look in his eyes was worse than any fit of rage he could've had. She would have prefered if he had started to yell and throw things around.

But he was obviously disappointed in her and it hurt more than anything else.

Sophia feared he would see her as some sort of slut from now on who sleeps with the first man that comes along. In addition, she had seduced him right away when he had come to town.

So, Sam had to think of her disparagingly.

"I..I would've told you eventually, I swear. It's just...we were getting along so well and I didn't want to ruin it by telling you about _that _part of my life. I'm not proud of it, it was a mistake." She explained weakly, fearing Sam's reaction.

Sam noticed how devastated she was. "Forget it, I overreacted. It just wasn't nice to hear it from that guy." He replied.

He hated himself for making her feel bad. He didn't have the right to judge her because she had slept with David.

A small smile appeared on Sophia's face and she leaned up to press a light kiss to Sam's lips.

"Thank you." She mumbled at his lips and her heart did a somersault when Sam smiled back at her.

She took him by the hand and led him to her appartment above the bar. "Let's stay here tonight. Dean and Riley need some alone time and so do we."

"I think I should take a shower. I've jogged all the way back here in the rain." Sam announced as they entered the tiny room with a king-size bed, a kichenette and bathroom. Without waiting for Sophia's answer he headed towards the little bathroom on the left side, pulling her with him.

"I think you need a shower, too." He said with a smile and reached for the hem of her shirt to take it off. Sophia didn't fight him; she was looking at him stunned.

Sam noticed the look on her face. "What's the matter baby?" He asked softly, cupping her face with his hands.

"Nothing." She smiled and pressed her lips to his, joining their mouths in a sensual kiss, hands already on his torso feeling Sam's muscles through the shirt.

They quickly stripped out of their clothes and got into the shower. Sophia turned the water on and reached for the soap, foaming it in between her hands.

She looked up at Sam, watching the water streaming down his toned body. "Turn around baby." She instructed and Sam obeyed with a grin.

Sophia took her time, starting at his shoulders; she run her hands softly along his skin covering it in foam. She lightly massaged the tensed muscles and chuckled happily when Sam hung his head, groaning in pleasure.

She moved further down his back, reaching one hand to the front to ran over his stomach while the other smacked his hard ass. Sam flinched in surprise and quickly turned around.

Sophia was laughing loudly and Sam took her hands in his and crashed his lips to hers. He backed her into the cold wet wall of the shower, pressing their bodies together.

Sophia let out a moan at the contact of their hot wet skin and gripped Sam's shoulders tightly when he lifted her up and forced her legs around his waist.

When they broke apart Sophia saw an animalistic hunger in Sam's eyes and she immediately started to feel hot. Sam still wanted her and his next words were music to her ears.

"I love you, Sophia." His voice was so soft and deep and it made the hair standing up on her skin. He connected their lips again and rocked his hips against hers at the same time.

The water was pounding into the shower, quickly draining away.

Sophia knew this time Sam would take her roughly and she shivered at the thought. They were in the shower in a steam of hot water; her fantasy was finally being fulfilled.

But the reality was so much better.

She breathed in a deep breath when Sam's hands moved slowly down her body. He dipped one hand between her legs and, thank god, she was ready for him. He knew he wouldn't have been able to wait any longer, she'd already turned him on to no ends.

Sophia felt the tip of his hard erection on her center and then with one movement of his hips, he buried himself deep inside her. She leaned her head against the wall and let Sam take control, simply enjoying the pleasure he was giving her.

Sam was pounding steadily in and out of her, groaning each time he would drive back into her. Sophia felt every inch of his length, grazing her wet walls, making her whole body tingle.

"Shit...Sam, so fucking close." She managed to mumble occasionaly as Sam kept his pace.

Then, he lifted her a little and was hitting that sweet spot deep inside of her perfectly with every hard stroke of his length.

Sophia dug her nails into his skin, holding on for dear life; then finally, she came apart. She let out a soft cry, closing her eyes at the overwhelming sensation.

Her walls were pulsing around him; her heavy breathing and those cries of pleasure were sounding in his ear. Sam pressed her closer to him, grabbing her hips tight and released with a low growl into her.

The water was already cold, they were breathing heavily, remaining still.

Eventually, Sam pulled away after planting a kiss on her forehead.

"We should dry off." He whispered and Sophia nodded, turning the water off. She stepped out of the shower and without looking at Sam, quickly wrapped a towel around her body.

Sam watched her curiously." You okay, honey?" He asked before she could leave the bathroom, he could tell something was going on with her.

Sophia stopped, her back facing him. She gulped before speaking up.

"You don't think I'm a slut?" She whispered. Sam frowned at her words, not wanting to answer that question. He wondered what this was all about.

Sophia slowly turned around and Sam saw how vulnerable she was in that moment.

"Why would I think that?" He asked back instead and continued right away, not wanting to listen to her response. "You shouldn't ask me that and I shouldn't have to answer that. Don't you call yourself a slut ever again, you hear me?" Sam said sternly, getting mad again.

Sophia nodded quietly. "Well, I slept with my friend's ex husband, isn't that slutty?" She asked bitterly.

Sam walked over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her body. Obviously, she had some major issues and he wanted her to talk it out.

"Why don't you tell me how this with you and David happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so so sorry for not updating in a while! I hope I haven't lost you guys and you're still reading this story. Let me know what you think of this chapter and I hope it makes up for the long wait:) A HUGE special thanks to Dean's Dirty Little Secret, sam and dean crazy ass wench and Bayoumom for reviewing the last chapter:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Sophia was sitting next to Sam on her bed, seeking courage to tell him what he needed to know. Sam watched her, trying to read the expression on her face, waiting patiently for her to finally speak up.

She was wearing old sweat pants and a shirt that was two sizes too big for her; her hair was wet from the shower and she had dark circles under her eyes from the long night.

Sophia didn't look like the maneater she normally was. She had let all her walls come down, showing how vulnerable she really was. Sam realized he was probably the first man to ever see her like that. She had to trust him a lot. That realization stirred something inside of him and he swore to himself he would protect her from any harm, physically or emotinally.

"I moved here about two years ago." Sophia started quietly. "After a horrible break up with my boyfriend, I'd decided to start all over again in a new place."

She paused, looking at the opposite wall and Sam looked intently at her, knowing she needed time.

"I've been so in love with this guy and he broke my heart." Her voice was raspy as she tried to keep her emotions under control.

"He had been offered a new job in another town and instead of trying to make long-distance work, he just dumped God, I can't believe I'm telling you this." Sophia broke off and buried her face in her hands.

Sam wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her to him, forcing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

He leaned against the headrest, stroking Sophia's back slowly up and down. He could feel her ragged breathing against his naked chest and he knew she was trying not to cry.

When Sophia felt the tears subside, she took a deep breath before speaking up again.

"After this chapter of my life I swore to myself to avoid relationships and not to trust a man ever again."

She was starting to feel more comfortable, so she sat up in bed to face Sam. "I like sex. There's nothing wrong with that. I was just scared of letting a man close again, so I started to hook up. You can't get your heart broken when you're leaving the guy's bedroom in the middle of the night after you had sex." She sad sarcastically, but Sam noticed the hurt and sadness in her tone.

"What about Dave?" Sam asked, watching her reaction. Sophia looked him straight in the eye when she answered.

"It was stupid, we met in L.A. and I don't know, he was so sexy and gentlemanly...I was horny." She stated and Sam chuckled.

"I didn't know he was Riley's ex and I'd never thought I'd see him ever again."

A silence filled the room after her last words. Sam brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and Sophia looked up, their eyes meeting.

"I trust you." She finally whispered. "Hell, I can't believe I made the mistake of falling in love again but I did. I love you Sam, I love you so much." Sam's heart clenched in his chest and he smiled weakly at her words.

"You are the most amazing man I've ever met. You are so patient and thoughtful and you're putting up with me, of course I had to fall in love with you."

Tears were streaking down her cheeks and she buried her face in Sam's chest, holding on tightly to him.

For the first time in his entire life Sam was speechless. He wasn't able to do anything else than simply embracing Sophia and holding her close. That poor girl had been hurting so much and he wanted to take the pain away and keep her happy for all eternity.

"Sophie, baby, don't sell yourself so short. I fell head over heels for you and you are perfect to me. I love you more than anything and I'm not letting you go again. You are mine now." Sam said in her ear and Sophia felt herself relax.

"Could you just hold me for a while?" She asked with a tiny voice. "Of course." Sam smiled at her and pulled the covers over their bodies. Sophia snuggled closer to him; hearing Sam's constant heart beating and feeling his warm skin against her body she quickly fell asleep.

Sam kissed her on the top of her head and sighed heavily. Looking up at the ceiling, he knew he wouldn't find any sleep that night, too many thoughts were rushing through his mind, detering him from sleeping.

* * *

><p>Riley stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. Dean was fast asleep on the couch with the TV still on.<p>

Riley smiled; he must've been really exhausted. Quietly, she walked through the room to turn it off. A sudden silence filled the room, Dean's constant breathing being the only sound.

She stood still, watching his sleeping form, admiring his perfect features.

Riley felt a warm feeling starting to spread through her and she was chuffed to bits. She loved that man with her whole heart and she felt safe with him.

Smiling brightly, she stepped closer to the couch and leaned cautiously down to press her lips softly to his. When she was about to pull away, Dean caught her hand and brought her nearer to him.

His hunter instincts had kicked in as soon as Riley walked into the room, her light footsteps made him aware of her presence.

Tangling his hands in her hair, he deepened the kiss. Riley held her breath for a second in surprise but relaxed again and gave into the kiss, letting out a sigh when his warm tongue brushed over her bottom lip before gently moving into her mouth.

Without hesitating, she brushed her tongue against his, kissing him back and feeling his tongue explore her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly, breaking the kiss. Dean smiled lovingly at her and Riley's heart almost skipped a beat.

She got on top of him, straddling his hips. "Dean, I love you." She whispered breathlessly.

Dean exhaled a breath nervously; hearing those words for the first time made his heart clench and the strong feelings he had for her scared him a little.

This was still new to him after all.

Riley looked hesitantly at him. There was something she wanted to do, but she wasn't quite sure of it. What if she did it wrong?

Shaking her head, she forced herself to get rid of her doubts and slipped her hands under his shirt, finding the buckle on his jeans.

Dean noticed the look on her face and tried to read what was on her mind.

"Is everything okay, baby?" He asked and Riley stopped her movements.

She chuckled softly; she was so ridiculous. That was Dean, there was no need to be afraid of anything.

"Everything's perfect." She answered, feeling a lot more confident.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her enthusiastic tone, but didn't say anything. Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to say anything after Riley had worked his jeans open and slipped her hand in his boxers.

Feeling her soft warm hands on him, Dean closed his eyes. She took her time, caressing him slowly, feeling his length pulsate and stiffen in her hand. She continued to stroke him, running the pad of her thumb over the head.

Dean was sighing softly but Riley still searched for the last bit of courage to go further. When Dean opened his eyes and met hers she decided to take a shot.

She shifted a little and leaned down, closing her lips over the tip of his erection. "Jeez!" Dean's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't seen that one coming. Riley's warm wet tongue brushed slightly over the tip before she drew a few circles around the head. Running the tip of her tongue over the tiny opening again, she felt the first drops of Dean's release.

Dean leaned his head back, breathing heavily. He was losing his mind. This was the first time Riley was giving him a blow job and he wished it would never end. He ran his hands over her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. He tried his best to keep still and not start thrusting up into her mouth.

God, how he wished for her to take him all the way in. "God, baby..." He started but trailed off when he felt his length being taken into the heat and warmth of her mouth.

Riley felt him quiver as she began to take him in and she smiled inwardly. She started bobbing her head and heard Dean's hisses with every movement. He gripped the strands of her hair tighter, panting heavily. "That's so good, baby...keep going."

Riley used one of her hands to cup his balls and started to massage them softly. Dean felt himself approaching the edge and he wanted to warn her.

"Riley.." He started but she didn't pull away. She wanted to taste him, wanted to know what it was like. Feeling Dean's body tense, she swallowed his release and then let go of him.

She straightened up again and met his eyes. "I thought you must be tired from the hunt, so I wanted to do something nice for you."

A smirk spread across Dean's face and he pulled her down for a kiss. "Baby, you are the best." He said at her lips and Riley felt a wave of relief washing over her.

She smiled insecurely and laid her head on his chest. Dean kissed her forehead and ran a hand down her back.

Riley sighed and opened her mouth to confess. "This is new to me. I've never done something like this before."

Dean looked down at her, his mouth gaping open. "But your husband..." He asked frowning, slightly confused.

Dean's reaction made her laugh. "Well, I guess he never had the luck." She said with a smile. She couldn't believe she was laughing about that now.

Her sex life with her husband hadn't been great and one of the big issues of their marriage. She didn't know why but she had never been comfortable enough to do all those intimate things with him but with Dean... Those thoughts made her laugh again.

"You know, honey, I can't really pity that guy." Dean whispered and started to kiss down her neck. "In fact, I'm glad he's never going to feel your perfect mouth."

Dean ran a hand down her back and over her rear to her center. She was only wearing her morning robe she'd put on after her shower, so he had easy access. She almost jumped at the feeling of his fingers on her sensitive center.

Pleasuring Dean had aroused her and now the wetness between her thighs was unbearable. But she knew Dean had had a few rough days.

"Dean..." She moaned and he grinned at her desperate tone. "It's okay, you don't have to do this. You're exhausted, I understand." She said and smiled down at him.

Dean frowned again. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about? I'm never too tired to sleep with you."

Riley blinked a few times in surprise. "Well, I..." She started but Dean cut her off, joining their mouths again.

Riley felt a little of the wetness from her center dripping down her thigh and she broke the kiss, sitting up. The movement caused the robe to slip down her right shoulder, revealing her breast. Dean ran his hands up her thighs and leaned up to kiss the exposed hot flesh.

Riley let out a loud moan, tilting her head back. She scooted a bit down and took a hold of his length, positioning it at her entrance. Locking her eyes with Dean's, she took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Do you really want me?" She asked in that innocent tone that was driving Dean crazy.

He smiled at her and brought one hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek. "Of course I do." He whispered back but instead of letting her take him in, he slipped one hand between their bodies to draw tight circles around her clit with his thumb.

Riley gripped his shoulders tight and whimpered when a jolt went through her body right down to her core. She was already shaking in pleasure, her body needing release.

Finally, she found the strength to let go of him and take his hand, halting his actions. "Please, Dean...I can't take this any longer." She said and pushed him back down, so he was lying again. Then, she began to lower herself down on him, connecting their bodies.

Riley bit on her bottom lip and Dean gripped her thighs tight at the contact. She put her hands on his chest and started to ride him.

Dean watched her, mesmerized. She looked so beautiful on top of him; her robe slipping further down her body with every friction and her wavy auburn hair flowing down her naked chest.

The sight alone had him almost driven over the edge. But then she opened up her eyes and it was his undoing.

By the way she had started moaning uncontrollably, he could tell she was close, too. Riley picked up the pace, gyrating faster and then let go.

They came simultaneously, their climax hitting them hard.

Without letting her catch a breath, Dean pulled her down to him, kissing her long and extensively.

"You are just full of surprises tonight, huh?" Dean asked and Riley chuckled. "Why, yes. If you keep me in the mood, I'll show you what else I'v got up my sleeve." She said with a glint in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A chapter full of smut, sorry;) Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me. I hope everyone had a great Christmas:) BIG special thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench, Dean's Dirty Little Secret, Miss E Charlotte and Midnight LeAnn for reviewing the last chapter, you guys really made my day, thanks so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sophia opened the tiny fridge in her even tinier kitchen and sighed heavily. It was empty and she could have sworn some spiders had already woven their webs in the corners.

"Crap!" She exclaimed and slammed the fridge shut. When she heard someone chuckle, she turned around and shot Sam a look.

"I take it all back. You are right, it's really necessary to go shopping for groceries."

The sad look on her face was funny but Sam knew she would kill him if he laughed right now. So he walked over, took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go out for breakfast then." He suggested gently and Sophia looked up at him with a pout. "Fine. But it sucks, I'm sure I went shopping not that long ago."

This time Sam couldn't hold back a comment. "Yeah, but you went shopping for clothes."

Sophia couldn't help but grin. "At least, I look hot. Who cares about groceries?"

Smiling brightly, she took his hand and pulled him to the door. They stepped outside and made their way to the local diner.

As Sam and Sophia walked through the streets, a couple with a baby passed them and Sophia found herself glancing at them wishfully. She wanted that. She wanted a family. She froze at the thought when she realized that it was the truth.

She had thought she wasn't ready for something serious and scarred after her last relationship, but now it seemed to be the opposite.

If she got the chance, she would get married in a heartbeat.

"Oh God." She mumbled quietly as she became scared of herself. Before she could have started to panic however, Sam interrupted her thoughts.

"What the hell is going on?"

At the sound of his voice, Sophia turned around and found Sam standing in front of a newsstand with a newspaper in hand.

"What's the matter?" She asked, glad about the distraction

"Another attack. Six people murdered." Sam answered, looking up from the paper.

Sophia swallowed hard, hiding her nervousness.

"Sixty miles from here." Sam noticed how uncomfortable Sophia was and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we're going to fix this. Come on, let's have breakfast first and then we'll go and talk to Dean." He whispered.

He tried his best, for Sophia's sake, to stay calm. Inside he was seething. He should have never let David go, he should have killed him when he had the chance.

Instead, he had let him run because he had been sure they could use him. He counted on it that through him they would find out where the werewolves were.

But he didn't expect them to strike so soon again. It wasn't even a full moon. Where had they gone wrong?

"I don't believe this." Sam said as they were sitting at the diner. He closed the newspaper and tossed it on the seat next to him. He burried his face in his hands and sighed heavily. "This is so frustrating."

Sophia took a sip of her coffee, seeking the right words. "Does this mean you're going to leave again?" She asked quietly.

Sam blinked a few times in surprise before answering. "Probably...I don't know. Let me talk to Dean first. But...I'm afraid we'll have to leave." He ended, smiling sadly.

Sophia took a deep breath. "Are you coming back?"

Sam kept silent for a few minutes, he didn't want to answer her question.

"Sophia..." He started, and the way he said her name made her realize that he wasn't going to stay for good.

She felt tears burning in her eyes and forced them back. "Don't. Let's not talk about it now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I already know the answer anyway."

Sam wanted to tell her so badly that everything was going to be fine and that they could be together but he knew that it wasn't the truth. He didn't want to get her hopes up.

He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "You done? We should go see Dean and Riley."

"I can't." Sophia stated.

Sam thought that she was pissed at him but then she continued talking. "I have a lot of work to do. I need to get the paperwork done, otherwise I can close my bar right away." She said with a tiny smile.

Sam sighed in relief. "Right, having a business is hard work and time-consuming, I get it. But I can't leave you alone."

Sophia rolled her eyes playfully. "Nothing's going to happen; I'll be in my office all day."

"Sophie, please..."

"No, Sam. I won't let you fight me on that one. You go talk to Dean and as soon as I'm done I'll be there too. If something happens I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful."

"Of course, calm down." Sophia said and got up from her seat.

"Wait, I'll go with you."

"Nothing's going to happen on the three minute walk to the bar." Sophia replied sarcastically but Sam stayed serious.

"Fine. Come on." She gave in eventually. "But I gotta say..." She smiled seductively at him and then leaned down to kiss him deeply.

"I love how protective you are." She whispered at his lips and leaned up again.

Sam, however, stood up and grabbed her arm, forcing her back to him. He kissed her long and slow beofre he finally broke their liplock.

"Wow." Sophia breathed out. "We definitely have to go. There are families with kids in here."

* * *

><p>After he made sure Sophia got to her office safely, Sam went to talk to Dean.<p>

"Have you seen this?" He announced as soon as Dean opened the door, and held the paper up, so he could see the headline.

Dean rubbed his eyes and closed the door behind him before he turned around and looked sleepily at his brother.

"Good morning to you, too." He mumbled, already cranky.

"It's almost noon." Sam shot back, getting annoyed.

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the newspaper.

His eyes widened and he snapped the paper out of Sam's hand; awake in an instant.

"What the hell?" He mumbled as his eyes scanned the front page.

"That's what I said." Sam sighed.

"I don't get it. It's not even a full moon." Dean continued, frowning. "We have to check this out."

Sam breathed out heavily. "I knew you were going to say that."

Dean glanced up from the paper and saw the expression on Sam's face. He raised his eyebrows when something occured to him.

"You don't want to go." He stated.

"We just got back here yesterday..." Sam ran a hand through his hair and narrowed his eyes to the floor. "This is my fault."

"I'm totally confused now. What are you talking about?"

Sam sat down on the couch and gathered his thoughts. "I followed David last night."

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

Sam told him everything about that has happened, watching Dean pace the room. He kept silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke up.

"It's not your fault, Sammy. So, he's one of the wolves, I'm not surprised at all." Dean stopped in the middle of the room and tried to think. "But it's still a mystery to me how they've been able to attack."

"I've no idea, either. I mean, they're too weak. Maybe..." Sam trailed off.

"What?"

"Maybe, there is something that we don't know about them yet." Sam explained, his eyes starting to glow with excitement.

"Yeah, like what?" Dean replied skeptically, not too thrilled about what Sam was going to say next. He already knew what his brother wanted to do.

"We have to do some research. I'm sure there's plenty of werewolf lore that we don't know about."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, holding back his anger.

"Cut the crap."

Sam looked at him surprised.

"We don't need research. We have to go to the crime scene and start from there!"

"No! It's no use, don't you remember what happened last time?" Sam protested. He was pissed at Dean.

Dean snorted and shook his head. "I know what this is really about. You don't want to leave, you want to stay, so you can nail Sophia!"

"I really don't need to hear this from you." Sam shot him a dirty look and fleed out of the living room, heading for the hallway.

Dean followed quickly behind, trying to ease his words. "Sammy, come on. You know what I mean. But you can't neglect a case just because you're in love with a girl! Don't let her cloud your mind!" Dean shouted and stepped into the hallway, coming face to face with Sam and...Riley.

And boy, she looked pissed.

"Obviously, you two have some family issues to discuss." She looked between the brothers and stepped towards the door.

"So, I'm going out for a while. Have a nice day, Sammy."

She smiled friendly at him and then shot a cold glance at Dean before she disappeared.

Dean sighed. "Great. Now I won't be getting any sex tonight."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "You won't be getting sex at all."

Dean turned pale. "Seriously? Come on, she can't be that pissed."

"Yes, she can and she is. She heard everything you said about Sophia." Sam replied.

"Great." Dean mumbled and sat on the first step of the stairs in the hallway.

It was silent between the brothers and Dean started to feel bad. Maybe he had been too harsh.

"Sammy..." He started and looked up at him hesitantly. "I shouldn't have said what I've said. I am.."

"I know." Sam interrupted. "It's okay, forget it. You're right, I don't wanna go. But don't try to tell me you can just get up and leave."

Dean opened his mouth to deny everything but he found himself speechless. "Yeah, you're right. I can't just leave. Dammit!"

"It's only sensible to stay here and do some research, prepare for the case, you know. And then we can go and hunt them down. Listen to me, please." Sam spoke softly, asking his brother to understand his point of view.

Sam's puppy-dog eyes were burning a hole into him, making him weak, and he couldn't fight him anymore.

"Fine! Let's do research first." He said annoyed, finally giving in.

* * *

><p>Riley sat at the diner, busy with keeping Dean off her mind. But she wasn't successfull since she was checking her phone for the third time.<p>

No missed calls from Dean.

Apparently, he hadn't even tried to call and talk to her. He knew how pissed she had been when she left the house, so why wasn't he checking on her?

Riley let out a heavy sigh and threw her phone into her purse. She couldn't believe that he was talking about leaving behind her back.

Didn't he care about her? Did he want to leave her for good?

Riley glanced around the diner and suddenly a man who was sitting two tables away from her caught her attention.

He was reading a newspaper and on the front page she noticed an article that curdled her blood. She swallowed hard as she read the headline and at that moment everything made perfect sense to her.

Now she knew the reason why Sam and Dean were talking about leaving. There had been another attack.

Riley quickly gathered her stuff together and wanted to leave but stopped when she sensed someone's presence.

She looked up and directly into David's ice cold eyes.

"Hey." He announced. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's so mean to end the chapter at this point, sorry! I hope you liked and enjoyed reading it, anyway. Please take the time to leave a review. BIG thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench, Dean's Dirty Little Secret and Miss E Charlotte for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are the best!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey baby." David said with a bright smile as he took a seat across from Riley. "How are you?"

Riley's head started to spin. She didn't want to start a fight with her ex husband at the diner but she already knew that their conversation would end up in a loud argument.

She tried to think of the right words to say but her mind was blank. She couldn't concentrate, she was only capable of thinking about the newspaper article. She needed to go home and talk to the boys.

"I'm good. What do you want?" She finally answered, the words sounding a little harsher than she intended for them to be.

David wasn't deterred by her attitude at all. He chuckled slightly and looked her straight in the eye, so Riley was forced to make eye contact with him.

Riley turned her head reluctantly until she met his intense gaze.

"I'm a little surprised and.." He paused for effect, watching with pleasure how Riley grew nervous waiting for him to say the next words.

"...disappointed that you replaced me so soon." His smile grew even bigger when he noticed how pale Riley had turned. "Why did you go for Sam's brother this time? Doesn't Sam want you anymore, so you settled for second best?"

Riley closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, trying to get away from him. She couldn't understand how he'd found out about Sam and Dean being brothers. On the other hand, it was a small town after all.

When David said the next words, she felt like he was reading her mind.

"Yeah, that's right. I know everything about Sam and Dean Winchester. Surprised?"

She had to do something, she couldn't just sit there and listen to that guy anymore.

"Do you really have something to discuss or are you only here to fuck with me?" She spat and wanted to get up but David grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"I'm sorry. It's just...the possessiveness kicked back in again." He smiled sheepishly, looking apologetically.

"Possessiveness?" Riley asked back. She knew he was winning her over and she was stupid to trust him but she felt like as though she didn't have any control over herself. She wanted to believe that he was a good guy so badly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just jealous." He said and took her hand in his. Riley looked immediately down and felt an unpleasant shiver run down her spine. She didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"It was a mistake. We shouldn't have broken up." He said and Riley felt sick to her stomach.

She slowly freed her hand from his grip and reached for her purse.

"David, it's not the best time...I really gotta..."

"I love you."

Riley's head shot in his direction and she looked angry at him. Those words were the last straw. What was he thinking?

"How dare you say that to me, you asshole!" She hissed and stormed out of the diner and onto the street, breathing in the fresh air thankfully.

Inside the diner, David smiled happily. That was exactly the reaction he had hoped for. He quickly put on a devastated look and followed her outside to do some more damage.

"Riley, wait!" He called softly after her. "I'm serious about this."

Riley spun around and glared at him. "You got some nerve, you know that? I don't want you in my life!" She yelled and was glad that her voice wasn't shaking.

"Maybe you don't want me but you're going to need me in your life." David continued and stepped closer to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riley asked and regretted it immediately. Why was she still talking to him? But she didn't get the time to find an answer to that question; David was already talking again.

"You think you're happy with Dean but you don't know him. He's not the man you want him to be. Your relationship's not going to last. He's going to leave and you'll never see him again. He doesn't love you, why can't you see that?"

Riley's eyes started to water, hearing David say out loud what she had feared the most was too much to handle. Deep down she had been scared that Dean was going to leave eventually. She knew he had to.

Although she knew that David was saying it on purpose to hurt her, she wasn't prepared for the overwhelming pain she felt the minute David had started talking.

"Stop screwing with my mind." She whispered as he took another step towards her and took both her hands in his.

"I'm not. Why can't we forget everything that's happened between us and start all over?"

Suddenly, Riley felt pure fury course through her veins. She looked David over; the way he was looking at her with pleading eyes made her mad.

"Are you insanse?" She simply said and watched how his eyes turned dark with anger within seconds.

"Don't act like I'm the bad guy here. You hurt me, too."

Riley raised her eyebrows in surprise. She couldn't help letting out a laugh. "You are unbelievable. You treated me like dirt!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Sam was right about you the whole time but stupid me, I wouldn't listen. I was busy trying to convince myself that what we had was real." She knew she was pissing him off with those words.

David lost his relaxed posture and started to yell. "You were hanging out with Sam all the time! You didn't care about me, either. You were fucking him through our entire marriage, you can admit it now."

The louder he got the more comfortable Riley started to feel.

"Either?" She asked.

"What?" David looked at her confused. "You said I didn't care about you, either. You never felt anything for me not even platonic feelings, _either_." She said, emphasizing the last word.

David calmed himself down and a smug smile appeared on his face again. "What did Sam see in you? I mean, he didn't spend so much time with you because of your skills in bed, believe me, I know what I'm talking about. Same with Dean. He's already tired of you. The sex with you is..." He interrupted himself, looking for the right word. "...boring, to say the least."

Riley didn't know what came over her but the next moment, she saw David stumbling back and fall into some trash cans that were standing by the side of the street, not far from the diner. He had a shocked expression on his face and Riley could see the blood spilling from his nose.

Did she _hit _him? She was surprised with herself but it was the truth. She was breathing heavily and her hand was still balled into a fist.

"Fuck! You broke my nose!" David started to whine and struggled to his feet.

Riley took a deep breath and said one last thing before she turned around and made her way back home.

"Don't you dare showing up ever again!"

Riley opened her front door and stepped over the threshold, trying to calm herself. She was still pretty worked up after her encounter with David. Although she had managed to walk away, he got the chance to irritate her. Now, she was hurt, confused and self-conscious. She could hear Sam and Dean talking softly in the living room and she started to feel a little better. She tried to blind David out. She couldn't let him get under her skin but she wasn't ready to face the boys yet.

Riley walked quickly down the hallway, hoping she could pass them unnoticed. Before she got the chance to even make a move however, she already heard Dean's voice calling her.

"Crap!" She cussed quietly and stepped into the living room.

"Hey, baby. I thought you decided to go camping or something." Dean joked. When he saw what state she was in, his smile quickly faded.

"What?" Riley asked wearily.

"I thought you were going to stay outside." Dean explained.

"Oh." Riley said and laughed fakely at his joke. "I went for a walk."

"Right." Dean replied and exchanged looks with Sam. His brother shrugged his shoulders helplessly, not sure what had happened to Riley, either.

"I'm going to do the dishes." She announced with another fake smile and left the room.

"Is she still pissed or something?" Dean asked quietly. Sam stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking. Riley was always acting like this after she had talked to a certain person...

"Something's not right." Sam finally said. The room was silent except for the clanking sound of dishes coming from the kitchen.

As it grew louder, the boys started to worry.

"I go talk to her." Dean announced and got up from the couch.

When he reached the kitchen he stopped in the doorway, not sure how to approach Riley. She was obviously agitated, even he could tell.

Her back was facing him, so she didn't notice that she wasn't alone. She was doing the dishes and clashing them on the counter carelessly; piling them up.

Dean had to admit to himself that he was a little scared. Nevertheless, he plucked up courage and made a move. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. He felt how she tensed up first and then relaxed a little when she realized who it was.

"What's the matter, babe?" He asked quietly and Riley halted. She didn't know what to say, so she kept silent. She was still mad at him and at herself and she knew that it was wrong. She needed some time to cool off but she felt like she wasn't going to calm down at all.

Dean grew even more worried when she didn't answer. "I know something's bothering you. Come on, talk to me. You can tell me anything." He said and was surprised how patient he was. He started to kiss her neck, hoping it would comfort her but it caused the opposite.

Riley broke out of his embrace and turned around, shooting him a glare. "Really? You want me to talk to you?" She demanded and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes shooting daggers.

Dean knew that this was a trick question but he had to answer anyway. "Yeah. Riley, what happened?"

Riley shook her head and took a few steps away from him.

"Why should I talk to you when, apparently, you don't want to talk to me? Do you think I'm stupid? There was another attack and now you have to leave. How convenient. I bet you're glad you found an excuse to finally bail!" Riley exclaimed, her voice becoming louder at the end.

Dean was speechless; he stayed silent for a few seconds and chose his words carefully. "I never looked for an excuse to leave. In fact, I don't want to leave. Sam and I are still here, by the way." He answered and was glad that his voice sounded calm. It took all his strength not to explode and start a real fight with Riley. Therefore, Riley's next words shocked him even more.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Actually, I didn't want to bring this up. I mean, I've been mad at first but then I saw the newspaper...But Dean, let's be honest here."

Dean didn't like how serious her voice sounded and she was definitely going to say something he wouldn't want to hear.

"You're going to leave eventually. I'm not naive to think this thing between us...whatever that is, has a future. I bet you're already tired of me."

Dean had to blink a few times as he processed her words. He couldn't retrace at what point the conversation had led to her trying to break up with him.

"What?" He managed to get out. "Why would you think that?"

Confusion was written all over her face at this point. Riley didn't know what to do. "I...I...I don't know. I talked to David and...I figured, maybe he was right." Riley ended quietly, wringing her hands nervously.

This time, Dean couldn't hold back his anger. "Come again?" He spat and stepped a little closer. "He's the one who made you so insecure. When you left you were just a little upset but now you're...devastated."

"Dean, it's nothing really. I'm okay now. He just said something to me and I overreacted..."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry?" Riley asked confused.

"What did he say to you?"

"It's not important..." She trailed off and tried to walk by him to flee out of the kitchen but Dean grabbed her arm and held her back.

Riley looked up at him and didn't dare to lie to him when she noticed the determination in his eyes.

"He...he just insulted me...and you...and Sam. Basically, all of us." She answered, trying to make her voice sound untroubled.

"He told you that I was going to get sick of you and leave you. I'm pretty sure those are his words, not yours. "

"Dean, listen to me. He was always like that, he always tried to make me feel guilty about everything. He always told me that I was a horrible wife."

"Sounds like a healthy relationship you two had." Dean replied sarcastically.

Riley sighed. "Yeah, I know. But all I'm trying to say is that I wasn't surprised. He hasn't changed at all. He loves it to point out my bad qualities, including the..." Riley stopped in shock, blushing with embarrassment. She had almost told Dean about David's and hers bad sex life.

Dean raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to go on. "Including what?" He asked dangerously calm.

Riley tried to smile. "Nothing, forget it."

"No, what did you want to say? Don't chicken out on me."

Riley took a deep breath; she knew she could tell him everything. "Including the bad qualities in the bedroom." She finally managed to say in the most delicate way.

"Alright, that's it." Dean announced, let go of her arm and stormed out of the kitchen. Riley didn't expect that reaction from him and followed him to the living room.

"Dean! Where are you going?" She called after him but he was already out the door.

"Where is he going?" She asked Sam who was sitting in the living room, pretending he didn't hear their conversation in the kitchen. He knew exactly where his brother was going but he wasn't going to tell Riley that Dean had left to rearrange David's face. He shrugged his shoulders and looked innocently at her.

Riley shook her head and headed upstairs. "Seriously, you Winchesters are going to be the death of me, I swear." She mumbled.

Sam chuckled at her reaction. Apparently, talking to Dean and yelling at him had really helped because she seemed to be herself again.

Dean pulled up in front of the bar and looked at his watch. It was almost eleven pm and he knew David was sitting in the bar like every night. He walked inside and spotted him by the pool table. He was drinking and laughing with a few people and besides the fact that his nose was twice as big as usual, he seemed absolutely fine. Unlike Riley.

The thought of Riley being at the house right now, hurt and humiliated, was driving him insane. No one was fucking with his girl and getting away with it; he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hey David!" He called and everyone around the pool table stopped and turned around. David looked up and his smile froze; he didn't expect Dean's move. The next moment Dean pushed him down onto the pool table and shoved him, face down, along the surface of it causing all billiard balls to jump off the table and fly across the room. People standing in the vicinity made sure to quickly get out of the way as they watched fascinated the scene display in front of them.

Reaching the edge of the table, David fell to the ground and Dean grabbed him quickly by the collar, pulling him up again.

Then, he noticed all the people staring.

"Hi." He smirked. "I'm really sorry for interrupting your game. We're going outside for the second round." He announced and made his way to the exit, dragging David along with himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for making you wait again, I'm not doing it on purpose. Anyways, I would like to thank all the nice people who are reading this story****, thank you sooo much. And BIG thanks to Miss E Charlotte, sam and dean crazy ass wench, deb167 and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for reviewing, I really appreciate it! **


	20. Chapter 20

Dean stepped out of the bar, pulling David behind him who was still stumbling a little after being smacked onto the pool table. He recovered quickly however and tried to break out of Dean's hold.

But he didn't get the time because Dean's fist collided with his nose in the next moment causing it to bust open. Blood spilled out, deep-red traces formed on David's face as it dripped down his jaw and left ugly stains on his white shirt.

Dean, still keeping a firm hold on him, walked over to the side of the bar and shoved David into the trash cans that were lined up neatly there.

The sound of David crashing into the garbage echoed through the streets.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed and covered his nose with his hand. Dean knelt down in front of him, a stern expression on his face. He grabbed David again by the collar and pulled him close, their faces mere inches apart.

David mumbled some more cuss words but was quickly cut off when Dean's hand closed around his throat.

"Finally..." He started, his voice sounding sharp, and he could've sworn David even flinched a little.

"I've been looking foward to this moment." Dean paused and shook his head, a diabolic smile spread across his face.

"Man...I gotta tell ya I'd thought I've seen all the crap in this world that there is to see but you...beat everything. You are one annoying son of a bitch. Now you listen to me."

Dean spoke calmly and unmoved but his eyes were sparkling with anger. He was going to explode at any time.

David made another attempt, trying to release the pressure of Dean's hold on his throat but Dean saw the movement, quickly grabbed both of his hands and pressed even harder down on David's throat at the same time. David started to choke and doubled over.

Dean waited a few minutes before he loosened his grip a bit.

David started to breathe frantically and, to Dean's surprise, let out an evil laugh.

"You're dead." He choked out, his blood-stained teeth flashed below the street light.

Dean raised his eyebrows; suddenly the whole situation was much more fun.

"She's mine, got it. She'll come crawling back to me, you'll see." David said and spit out some saliva mixed with blood.

Dean chuckled at David's words, he had definitely not expected to hear that from him.

"Keep dreaming, wolfy. You'll never see Riley crawling back to you. Why would she? You are a sadistic and pathetic bastard. I'll die first before I let her back to you."

Dean said and then narrowed his eyes as a thought struck him. "You can talk all you want but your moronic games don't work on me. Whatever you have planned, I'll figure it out. You have to kill me first to get to Riley but let's face it, that's never going to happen."

David knew he had to work fast, he had to think of something to stir doubt.

"She doesn't love you. That bitch isn't able to..." David started but couldn't finish because Dean punched him a few times and smacked his head onto the concrete.

Dean gave up his kneeling position and stood back up, watching David squirm on the street.

"You know what? You had your chance and you blew it. That girl's mine now and I'm not intending to let her go."

Dean smiled again and stepped closer to David who was back on his feet. He was glaring at him and Dean could see how pissed off he was by now.

"Don't fuck with me or you'll end up dead." Dean said, sneering.

David's attempt to manipulate Dean didn't work and he grew upset with every passing second until he couldn't hold back his anger and exploded. He hauled out to strike a blow but Dean saw it coming in time and managed to dodge the hit.

"Nice try." He mocked with a grin.

David was breathing heavily, his chest heaving with each breath. "I'll get Riley back. We're meant for each other. I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. "

"Alright." Dean said and crossed his arms across his chest. "Game on. I'd love to see you try."

Dean was grinning inwardly at David's reaction. He didn't believe for one second that David was sincere. He wanted Riley but not because he loved her, Dean was sure of it. David had a plan and he needed her. But for what? Dean was going to figure that one out but first he had to concentrate on David who was already aiming another hit at him.

"Come on, wolfy. Bring it on." Dean encouraged and spread his arms. "Dude, I get it. I mean, I'm nailing Riley in positions and places you can only dream about. That's gotta hurt."

David's eyes widened in shock and he balled his hands into fists. "What?"

Dean smirked, enjoying the little game. "Yeah man, she told me everything. You weren't man enough to keep your wife satisfied. And now I'm doing all the things with her that she never did with you. I feel sorry for you, buddy."

David attacked Dean, aiming for his face but Dean was prepared and quickly caught his fist, turning around till he was standing behind him and his arm was bent back.

Dean pulled a little further and felt how he dislocated David's arm. David yelped in pain and fell to his knees.

Unfortunately, David managed to drive his elbow into Dean's guts since he was still standing right behind him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean mumbled and took a deep breath but recovered quickly. He pushed David face down onto the street and drew his gun.

David felt the cold barrel press against his skin and started to get nervous.

"That gun is loaded with silver bullets. I think you know what that means." Dean whispered quietly, a serious expression on his face. He wasn't grinning anymore.

"So, I'm telling you this one last time. Don't fuck with my girl ever again. If you take me on, you'll only lose, don't forget that. I'm going to find out what you and all your hairy friends are up to and then I'll kill each and every one of you nice and slow. Got it?"

David nodded and finally Dean let go of him and took a step back. "Glad we had that talk." He said and looked down at David for a few minutes.

He was lying on the ground, his dislocated arm dangling at his side, his white shirt was red with blood and his face wasn't recognizable anymore.

Dean smirked; he had literally rearranged David's face. He rubbed the spot where David had elbowed him when he didn't pay attention and he decided to let David know how that felt.

"One last thing." Dean announced before he kneed him in the guts, but he still wasn't happy. In his opinion, David hadn't suffered as much as he deserved. That's why he capped it all of by kicking David in the crotch.

Feeling a little better, Dean turned around and started to walk back to his car, leaving David on the cold ground behind.

* * *

><p>Sam stepped in front of Riley's bedroom door and knocked cautiously two times before he turned the knob and peeked his head in. He had decided to follow her after she disappeared to her room.<p>

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked her and walked inside when she nodded.

"You okay?" Sam sat down beside her and frowned in concern when he noticed tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Riley answered bravely through her tears, trying to smile.

Sam thought of the right words to console his friend but nothing seemed to fit the moment.

He opted to be direct eventually. It was no use beating around the bush.

"You don't have to worry about anything. Dean does trully care about you."

Riley looked up into his eyes, she had already figured that Sam knew what was going on.

"I heard you and Dean in the kitchen." He explained when Riley kept silent.

Suddenly, she started to chuckle and Sam was afraid she might have a nervous breakdown.

"I guess, we were loud enough, huh?" She retorted and Sam smiled at her.

"I know that. But I have to admit I was a little confused. Hearing David say all those awful things reminded me that you are going to have to leave eventually."

"Yeah. Riley, can I ask you something?" Sam sought the courage to finally ask her about something that had been on his mind ever since he found out about her divorce.

"Sure. Go ahead, I'm not keeping any secrets from you."

"Are you still somehow attached to David? Emotional maybe? Please, don't kill me for asking. I was just wondering." Sam hurried to say and was relieved to see Riley still smiling. She thought about it for a minute before answering.

"I used to. I'm not proud of it but there's been a time after we had broken up that I was lying awake in bed, crying and wishing for him to come back. But that's normal, I guess. It's not easy to throw a marriage away, even if it was a miserable one."

"But now?"

"Hell no!" Riley exclaimed and Sam let out a laugh.

"I don't want to see that jerk ever again. And I don't feel anything for him, don't worry. That part of my life is over. You wanna know what I felt when I saw him again after all this time?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Can you believe that? He's like a stranger to me." Riley said and folded her hands in her lap.

"I just can't shake the feeling that there's something going on that I don't know about though."

Sam felt immediately guilty, hearing her say those words. He knew that was the perfect timing to tell her about David being a werewolf but he didn't want to. It would only scare her. It would be for the best if she stayed clueless.

"I saw the article." Riley interrupted Sam's thoughts and he was glad she brought it up first.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about it. Dean and I are going to do some research. Something's going on here and we have no leads whatsoever which is weird. We've never had such a hard time figuring werewolves out before. It seems like those wolves are different."

"Okay, I'll be careful, I promise." Riley replied. "Well, I'm glad you guys are staying longer."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, can I ask you a question now?" She said with a glint in her eyes. "Where's Dean?"

Sam swallowed hard, trying to think of an excuse. "I...I don't know."

"Yeah, right. I know you know where he is, so stop playing games." Riley squinted her eyes and Sam caved.

He jumped up from the bed and took a few steps away from her. He knew Riley was going to explode once he told her about Dean, he knew her well enough.

"He's talking to David." Sam finally choked out and watched Riley's reaction.

"What?" She asked calmly but her eyes were burning with anger.

"I don't believe this!" She yelled and hopped off the bed. "This is so embarrassing, I don't need someone to defend me. How dare he do that to me!"

"Riley, calm down. Did you really think, Dean would just sit back and do nothing? He cares about you and he wants to protect you." Sam tried to reason, but it was useless.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much! I've already punched David anyway!"

"Really?" Sam asked surprised and raised his eyebrows. It looked like Riley indeed wasn't intimidated by David anymore. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I know. But now I have to stop them." Riley said and started towards the door.

"No way! You don't even know where they are!" Sam called after her and followed quickly behind. He reached her at the front door where she was putting on her jacket.

"Riley, wait. You don't know what you're doing." Sam said.

Riley turned to Sam, annoyed. "Listen, you know me better than anyone else. So, you know that I'm really uncomfortable with the whole situation. I really don't want Dean to fight my ex husband. Please, understand."

Riley said and turned around, opening the front door. She stopped in surprise when she saw Dean walking slowly towards her with a wide grin. When he saw how pissed she was his grin faltered and he started to get nervous. What the hell was going on again?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for making you wait again! I hope that chapter is worth the wait and that it's not too disappointing lol. Thanks to everyone who is** **reading this story and HUGE thanks to Dean's Dirty Little Secret, Miss E Charlotte, sam and dean crazy ass wench, deb167 and Egyptian Kiss for reviewing the last chapter, your comments mean a lot!**


	21. Chapter 21

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and decided that it was for the best if he didn't come any closer to her.

He looked over at Sam who was standing in the doorway behind Riley with a worried expression on his face.

Then, he made the mistake to look back at Riley and his heart sank into his boots. She glared at him, the disapproval evident in her eyes.

Riley took the three steps of the porch, hurrying quickly down and then past Dean.

Dean had been watching her, confused at first, but when she looked at him like he was one of the bad guys something inside him snapped.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly back to him, holding her back before she could have fleed, and looked at her with fury in his eyes.

Riley made a weak attempt to get out of his grip but it was no use.

"Oh no, don't give me that shit, sweetheart." Dean growled, surprising her. She looked up at him and saw how serious he was.

She knew she was powerless in an instant.

Riley sighed as if in defeat but no way in hell was she going to let Dean get the upper hand. She hung her head, forcing herself not to lose it.

"I don't even know what to say." She said calmly, but making sure to show how upset she was. "How could you do this to me, Dean?"

Dean squinted his eyes at her; her words pissed him off even more than he already was.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell is your problem?" He asked enraged.

"I don't want to talk about this." Riley said back, looking down at her feet. "Could you please let me go?" She asked, since he was still keeping a tight grip on her arm.

"No, I'm not letting you go. Let's talk about this." Dean said sternly, tightening his hold on her when she tried to pull away again.

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't want to talk about it!" Riley yelled back at him, forgetting about her intention to stay civilized.

Her breathing was ragged, she felt the anger course through her body and couldn't hold back any longer.

"You had absolutely no right to see David behind my back!" She started and Dean knew that this was going to turn into an ugly fight.

"He totally deserved it and if you ask me, that guy should be locked away at all. And I had every damn right to do what I've done. So don't make me feel guilty!"

After Dean had spoken, they stared each other down for a while. Riley didn't know how to explain to Dean why she was so pissed and obviously he wouldn't understand it, either. So, she had only one person left for help...

Dean tried to focus, telling himself inwardly not to yell at her but she was as stubborn as himself, so he decided to get help from the person who would always be on his side, no matter what.

"Sam!" They both called out simultaneously and poor Sam flinched in the doorway. He had had a notion that this was coming and he sure as hell didn't want to get involved in this delight event.

"Sam, tell this idiot here that he has no right to interfere with my personal life." Riley yelled and looked hopefully over her shoulder at Sam.

Dean raised in amusement his eyebrows at her. "Not a chance, honey. Sam's my brother so he'll take my side, of course."

Riley huffed and shook her head. "He may be your brother but he's also my friend. My best friend, to be exact. And since his brother is acting crazy and Sam's a reasonable person he will side with me, naturally." She said disparagingly.

For some reason that statement made Dean laugh and Riley got furious. "What's so funny?"

"You. Sam, tell her that she's suicidal." Dean said, looking over at Sam and then back at her again. "Your precious ex husband is a sadistic bastard and I'm just trying to protect you." He said quietly this time.

"I can take care of myself, I'm not a baby!" She yelled back. "Am I right, Sam?"

Sam watched them cautiously as they continued to fight about what side Sam should be on.

He quickly passed by them and started to walk down the driveway, hoping he could escape unnoticed.

He wasn't a coward but he also wasn't willing to decide between his brother and friend.

When he thought he was safe, he heard them scream his name and he groaned annoyed.

He turned around and shot them an apologetical smile. "Sorry guys, I promised Sophia to meet her at the bar after her shift's over." He announced and quickly made himself scarce.

"Great." Riley sighed. "Now I'm left with this psycho." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause you are much more sane." Dean replied sarcastically. They stayed silent for a moment and Dean looked intently at her, trying to read her as she avoided his eyes.

"What's this really about? And don't tell me you're pissed at me just because I kicked that jerk's ass." Dean said a little softer this time, but Riley still sounded out a certain roughness in his voice. To her susprise he finally let go of her arm.

Riley took a deep breath, feeling tears forming in her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand, angry at herself for almost crying again.

"It's just..." She started and broke off. Then, she glanced up at Dean, turned around without another word and started to go back to the house, knowing Dean would follow.

Dean stepped inside and closed the door behind him, not letting Riley out of sight. She walked into the living room and stood next to the window, glancing out into the darkness of the night.

Dean watched her, trying to figure out what she would be going to say next.

Riley stayed silent for a long time before she finally began to speak. "You're right, Dean." She admitted softly and he was glad she was standing with her back to him and couldn't see how surprised he was. He had thought she was going to pick another fight with him.

"You had every right to do, whatever it is that you've done." She continued softly. "And I really don't want to know what you've done to him."

Hearing those words made Dean smile and once again he was glad she wasn't facing him.

"He's an ass, I admit it. And he's hurt me more times than I can count and in my mind I realize that but my heart..." She paused and Dean felt his heart start to race with panic and anticipation.

He knew what she was going to say next. She was going to tell him that she still wasn't over David yet.

Dean swallowed hard, wishing he could just turn around and walk away. He wouldn't survive hearing those words come out of her mouth.

"I'm just so humiliated. He's made me really insecure and the thought that you've actually talked to him makes me sick. I can guess what he's told you about me..." She trailed off, gasping nervously for breath, it was hard for her to admit her fears to Dean.

It was much easier not to look him in the eye and she couldn't turn around just yet, so she allowed herself to look out of the window for a few more minutes to gather the courage.

Dean's heart clenched in his chest, he knew immediately what exactly Riley was afraid of. Without thinking twice, he crossed the room and stepped closer to her, placing his hands onto her shoulders for support.

Riley was surprised when she felt him appear behind her. She closed her eyes for a second to gather strength. It was now or never. She opened her eyes again and turned around, facing him bravely.

"Right after we had gotten married he started to...I don't know..lose his interest in me, I guess." She said looking up at Dean. "And he made it pretty clear that it was all my fault, so I tried my best to keep him...happy. But nothing worked."

"Riley..." Dean started, looking down at her. But before he got the chance to ask his question, Riley was already answering.

"No, I don't feel anything for him. I don't love him."

"Good." Dean stated quietly.

"I'm sorry Dean. The only reason I freaked out is that I was ashamed that David might have dished the dirt. And I know for sure he has. You remember what I'd told you earlier in the kitchen?"

She caught Dean's eye and he started to feel uncomfortable under her gaze. "Well, he's said some pretty nasty things." He finally confessed and Riley sighed heavily.

"But hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing and no one can change the way I feel about you. You can and you should tell me everything. How many times do I have to tell you this?" Dean said lovingly. "It's not your fault. And it's not like he's been able to keep you satisfied, obviously."

Riley's head shot up and she looked at Dean like a deer in the headlights. "How can you tell?" She whispered anxiously.

"Well, first of all, you were the one to leave him and he was stupid enough to let you go. Secondly, he's blamed you for his weak performance in the bedroom."

Riley didn't say anything, the shock was written all over her face. Then, she broke into laughter.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, taking a deep breath and wiped a few tears of laughter away. Finally, a smile appeared on her face and relief washed over Dean.

"Does this mean that you've forgiven me for rearranging David's face?" Dean asked cautiously, hoping his question wouldn't freak her out again.

"Yeah, but Dean...I'm a teacher, I don't believe in solving your problems with violence." She scolded softly and Dean chuckled. "You're the one to talk. His face has already been...a little rearranged. Do you have anything to do with it?" He asked, grinning and watched Riley's cheeks flush red.

"I might have broken his nose." She admitted quietly. "I just don't know what's gotten into me. I was so pissed at him and in the next moment he had a broken nose."

"Nice! High five, babe." Dean said and reluctantly Riley did as she was told. "I'm proud of you, baby. No one messes with my girl, right?" He said and pulled her to him, gently wrapping his arms around her.

Riley sighed and relaxed in his embrace, inhaling his all too familiar scent. Dean placed his chin on top of her head and stroked her back comfortingly up and down, feeling himself cool down again.

He would never admit it but he was pretty agitated himself. The fact that David was still in this town, in immediate vicinity kept him awake at night.

He wouldn't find peace of mind until he knew for sure that David was dead and not a menace to Riley anymore.

After a few minutes, Riley knew she had her emtions under control. She told herself quietly to finally ban David from her mind forever. Then, she leaned up and kissed Dean softly on the lips.

"Thank you." She said, making Dean smile.

"Finally, I'm getting my kiss." He replied and Riley chuckled. She grabbed him tightly by the jacket and joined their lips again.

Dean didn't hesitate for a second and moved his hands down her back, cupped her butt and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Riley woke in the morning and couldn't remember anything at first. She sat up in bed, finding Dean lying next to her in bed, glancing up at the ceiling.<p>

When he felt movement beside him, he turned his head and smiled brightly at her.

Riley glanced around the room in confusion and then looked back at him again. "Dean?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, it's me." He said amused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She answered absent-mindedly and tried to think. And then the events from the night before came all rushing back, flooding her mind with images.

Her fight with Dean about them leaving again. Her nasty encounter with David. Then, her semi-nasty fight with Dean about David.

Her and Dean stumbling into the bedroom to get it on...

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep." She suddenly said shyly. Dean sat up and pulled her to him to give her a kiss.

"It's okay. It was an eventful day and you were pretty tired." He said.

"I must have really impressed you, huh?" He joked happily and Riley hit his chest playfully.

"Not funny. It's their fault anyway." She defended, refering to Sam and Sophia who had interrupted their private moment.

"I thought they would stay at the bar for the night and we would have the place to ourselves." Riley said.

But Sophia had forgotten her key, so her and Sam had had to ring the doorbell like crazy. Dean had gone downstairs to let them in and when he had gotten back to the bedroom, he had found Riley already fast asleep on the bed.

She looked so peaceful and relaxed that he had decided to let her sleep even though it meant that he hadn't gotten any.

Dean smiled amused at the memory and brushed lovingly a strand of hair out of her face. "Don't be mad at them. I'll make it up to you and I promise this time you won't fall asleep."

Riley chuckled and leaned back in the pillows, looking at Dean.

"So, research day?" She asked, gesturing to the newspaper on the bedside table that Dean had been reading earlier in the morning.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Dean sighed. "We're stuck and running out of options. Sam wants to go to the library again and dig around some more." Dean said annoyed.

Riley bit her bottom lip, struggling with herself. She wanted to go with them to the library and help but she knew Dean would be against it.

Dean saw her expression and looked quizically at her. "What?" He asked, fearing what she might have to say.

"Please, hear me out, okay?" She started and Dean already didn't like her tutoring tone. "Let me help." She added.

"No." Dean said and Riley shot him a disapproving glance. "Let me finish. I'm a teacher, so I know better than anyone else how to work systematically through a load of information. It's just research Dean, I'm not asking you to go on a hunt."

Dean felt a shiver run down his spine at her words. He would rather die than let her go on a hunt. But research...He thought about it and finally gave in.

It would be less boring at the library if she came along. At least he would get the chance to spend the day with her.

"Fine. You can come with us." He said reluctantly. Riley smiled happyly at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks, baby." She said and kissed him deeply.

She hopped out of bed and disappeared in the bathroom.

"Yeah, let's go spend Saturday at a library." Dean mumbled annoyed and slowly got out of bed. He would kill Sam for insisting on doing research.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the next chapter for you, hope you liked. Thanks to all the nice people out there reading this story. Special thanks to Miss E Charlotte, Dean's Dirty Little Secret, Egyptian Kiss, sam and dean crazy ass wench and Midnight LeAnn for reviewing the last chapter!  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

"Let's go home!" Dean whined as they sat at the library, buried in books.

"Dean." Sam scolded and shot him a dirty look. He tried to concentrate on a paragraph in the book that he was reading but his brother wouldn't stop bitching.

"What?" Dean exclaimed. "This is a waste of time. We know everything about werewolves, those books aren't useful. Sam come on, you haven't found anything new about werewolves reading all the books."

"Not yet." Sam replied, not impressed or convinced by his brother's rant.

"God, this is a nightmare." Dean grumbled and took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Look, I found a few more books." Riley announced, coming back to them, carrying three thick leather-bounded books about myths and legends. She placed them on the table and Sam frowned.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I was actually surprised that our library has books on werewolf lore at all." Riley answered and then looked over at Dean.

She saw the cup of coffee in his hand and looked angrily at him.

Dean started to feel rather uncomfortable. "Hey, what did I do now?" He asked confused.

"You're not allowed to drink this in here." Riley said sternly, pointing at the coffee.

Dean started to grin. "Why don't you punish me then, teach? I'm a very naught boy." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

Dean's lips started to move seductively down her neck and Riley found herself getting distracted. "Dean..." She protested weakly but it sounded more like a plea for him not to stop.

"Guys, seriously!" Sam exclaimed, obviously a little disturbed and uncomfortable. "Save the foreplay for later."

Riley blushed, remembering that Sam was still there and tried to get out of Dean's grip. "Dean, honey. Come on, listen to your brother."

Dean groaned in frustration but let go of her. Riley took a seat next to him and opened a book, flipping through a few pages.

"This is so stupid." Dean mumbled, pissed that his playtime was cut short. He grabbed the book that he had been more or less reading earlier.

He wanted to at least try and find helpful information. Immediately he was intrigued by a passage in the book and started to read the next few pages.

His eyes widened in shock as he took in the information.

"This is really creepy." Riley said, looking disgusted at the pictures in the book. "If I hadn't known that werewolves are real I wouldn't have taken those books seriously."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sam said with a smile and then noticed the look on Dean's face. "Hey, Dean. You okay?"

Dean's head shot up and he looked at Sam and Riley for a few seconds. "I know what's going on." He said and slipped the book to Sam.

"Take a look at that." He said and Sam started to scan the pages. He started to laugh. "Dean, this is ridiculous."

"Maybe. But it's the only plausible explanation." Dean replied and Sam didn't protest.

Riley leaned back in her seat after she had read the first few sentences. She already had enough of the gore details and needed a little distance to calm herself.

"Wow." She said and looked at Dean. "This is sick."

"Amen." Dean said and sighed. "But they're werewolves and that's how it works for them, I guess."

"And you didn't know that before?" Riley asked.

"No." Sam answered, closing the book. "We were never faced with that kind of problem before. Werewolves usually attack during fullmoon. Period."

"Well, apparently they also attack during breeding season. This is really great." Dean said sarcastically.

"Well, that's what the book says, but seriously, breeding time?" Sam asked unconvinced and leaned back in his seat with a frown.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders. "It would explain why they're so strong. They're in heat."

"Well, it makes sense." Sam said, trying to process the new information. "The book says that when they're in heat they are even stronger than during a full moon. I guess they have to be as strong as possible to find the perfect mate to...you know."

"So you're saying..." Riley said, looking between the brothers and trying to process everything. "It's breeding time and the male werewolves are running around killing people because they're trying to mate with as many female wolves as possible?"

"Pretty much, yeah. They're looking for a hot little breeding action." Dean said.

"One thing doesn't make sense though." Sam said, deep in thought.

"Why are they attacking people?" Dean voiced Sam's question and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I've no idea, either." Dean added.

A silence set in as both men were lost in thought and Riley tried to understand the world of the supernatural.

"I still have nothing." Sam finally broke the silence. "Yeah, me neither." Dean admitted with a sigh.

"Maybe they're trying..." Riley started but broke off, embarrassed when the boys focused on her. She didn't want to interefere since she had no experience and didn't know a thing about hunting.

"Come on, babe. Let us know what you think." Dean encouraged and Sam nodded. "Yeah, what's your theory?" He asked, waiting for her to continue.

"Well..." Riley said hesitantly. "It may sound a little odd."

"And there's nothing normal about our job. We need every theory." Dean said.

"I just thought that even though werewolves are partly human they're still more animal than human, right?"

"Yeah, they're definitely controlled by their inner animal and only act on instincts." Sam confirmed.

"I think the reason why they're attacking people is to attract a mate." Riley stated nervously. "I mean, a male wolf has to impress a female wolf in heat, so she chooses him to mate with. The male wolves are competing with each other, hence the killing spree."

Riley ended breathless, a little insecure about what the boys might think of her theory.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before Sam shook his head.

"I told you it's odd." Riley defended, thinking the boys had dismissed her opinion.

"No it's not." Dean said and took her face in between his hands. "Baby, you're a genius." He said and kissed her deeply.

"Honestly, the thought would've never occured to me." Sam said.

Riley blushed and cleared her throat after Dean let go of her. "But human beings don't act any differently."

Sam and Dean looked at her confused. Riley chuckled at the expression on their faces.

"Bar fights for instance. When you go to a bar there's always at least one guy who picks up a fight because of a girl." Riley explained.

"You're right." Sam said. "I've never thought about that."

"Of course not, 'cause you're not a girl." She replied with a smile.

"So now we know what's going on but we still have no idea where their nest could be." Dean changed the subject.

"Does that mean all the wolves are hiding in one place? What kind of place could that be?" Riley asked, fascinated yet appalled at the same time.

"It could be anything. An abandoned house, an old warehouse...But so far we haven't found a building that could be their nest. " Dean explained and noticed how Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Sammy?"

He let out a laugh. "I'm so stupid. The old white house, Dean."

"You mean the one that we passed on our way to town?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"But lots of families live in that district, the wolves wouldn't settle there."

"Are you talking about the two-story house about thirty miles from here?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. Do you know it?"

"A friend of mine used to live there with her family but then they moved away and it stayed abandoned ever since. No one ever bought it again as far as I know. They're going to take it down next month."

"Perfect. We found the werewolves' nest."

* * *

><p>"You really think this is a good idea?"<p>

"Calm down, Sammy. I've done this before." Dean replied nonchalantly, wiping his brother's concern away. "We talked about this. Someone needs to stay with the girls."

"Yeah, I know." Sam sighed. "But don't do anything stupid."

"Hey, I just want to take a better look at that house." Dean said innocently.

"Dean, I mean it."

"I promise I won't do anything without you, Sammy."

"Good." Sam said. "Riley won't like it though."

"Yeah, I know."

They were sitting at the diner after their research while Riley was outside, talking to Sophia on the phone.

Dean took the opportunity to tell Sam about his plan while they were alone. He was dying to hunt the wolves down but Sam warned him not to hurry.

He wanted to find out more about the wolves' breeding time first. Dean managed to convince his brother to let him go and check the house out and since they didn't know whether the wolves would attack again Sam agreed on staying with Sophia and Riley.

Dean looked out the window and watched Riley walking up and down the pavement in front of the diner. He sighed heavily. She would bite his head off.

To his own surprise, the thought made him smile. He was actually looking forward to their argument.

Sam saw the look on his brother's face and shook his head. "You should go talk to her now if you want to leave tonight."

Dean nodded and stood up. He stepped out of the diner and onto the street.

Riley smiled at him when she saw him and he smiled back at her. She quickly ended her phone call and then focused on him.

"Sophia will be here in ten minutes, we can go inside now." She said but then saw the way Dean was looking at her. "Dean?"

"We need to talk." He stated.

"Okay." Riley said cautiously, not liking his tone. She had a notion that she would hate what Dean was about to tell her.

"What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously and Dean chuckled.

"You know me well." He said and ran a hand through his hair. This was a lot harder than he had thought. "I'm leaving tonight."

Riley kinked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I already talked to Sam. I'm going to check that house out, see whether the wolves are really there. Sam's going to stay with you and Sophia, so you'll be safe."

"Hell no." Riley said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring at him. "I'm not letting you go."

"You're not letting me go?" Dean repeated and started to grin.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Why are you smiling?" She said annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Dean said and forced himself to stay serious. "I'm not going to do anything without Sam, don't worry."

Riley huffed. "Right. Well, that's a relief." She said sarcastically and Dean stepped closer until their faces were only inches apart.

"I'll be back in the morning." He said and Riley looked up and into his eyes. "You really need to do this, huh?" Dean nodded and she sighed heavily.

"I'll never get used to this. I'll always be worried about you."

Dean kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He felt how Riley put her arms around his body, her hands grabbing onto his jacket as if she didn't want to ever let go of him. "Are you okay with this?" He heard her ask quietly.

"If you are willing to let me go then I'll be okay with you being worried."

"I love you, Dean." She whispered.

"I know." Dean said, stroking her back up and down for comfort.

She got out of his embrace and took both his hands in hers. "Just come back to me as soon as possible."

Dean smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "I will, I promise."

* * *

><p>He had left two hours ago and Riley already missed him. She took a deep breath and released it again.<p>

"Get used to it. You have to get used to it." She mumbled quietly to herself. Her words echoed through the darkness of the street and sounded abnormally loud.

She knew it wasn't safe for her to be walking alone through the streets but Sam and Sophia were at the bar and she had told them she would meet them there after she finished her shift at the diner.

Sam had been reluctant at first but she told him to stay with Sophia. Riley had been so stubborn that Sam was forced to give in. He figured since the bar wasn't far from the diner he could leave Riley alone.

Riley wanted to be alone. She needed time to think about everything that's happened in the past few weeks. She had fallen so hard for Dean it wasn't even funny anymore. His absence hurt her almost physically now.

As she was so lost in thought about Dean, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings.

She let out a yelp when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dark alley. Riley's back hit the wall of a building hard and her attacker covered her mouth with his hand, stopping her from screaming.

"Shh, shh." David said and smiled disparagingly at her. "I'm not going to hurt you my love. I just want to discuss something with you and I think you'll be very interested to hear what I have to say."

He let go of her and took a step back, watching her intently. Riley wiped her mouth as soon as he took his hand away.

His skin felt weirdly warm, too warm, and she was disgusted with his touch. "You should've called first." Riley joked and David's jaw tightened.

"Watch it, bitch. You should listen to me if you want Dean Winchester to live."

Riley's heart started to race. She tried not to let the panic take over her. She straightened up and looked David straight in the eye.

"What do you want?"

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while but I've been too busy with my other stories. But here's the new chapter, hope you like. **

**I promise I'll update again soon. Thank you all so much for reading and adding this story.**

** Big special thanks to Egyptian Kiss, Miss E Charlotte, Midnight LeAnn and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter:)**


	23. Chapter 23

"What the hell do you want?" Riley repeated as she continued to keep eye contact with David. She would never let him know how terrified she really was.

David chuckled at her attitude and took a step closer. He loved that she tried so hard to hide how scared she was.

He could smell the fear, it was radiating off of her skin and leaving such a sweet odor in the air that he felt himself getting excited within seconds.

She had never turned him on like that when he had been human. The thought made him smile.

Oh, they would have so much fun together once she was his again.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, finally answering her question.

Riley took a step back and frowned in confusion. His voice had almost been a growl. A shiver ran down her spine and she swallowed.

David chuckled again when he sensed her emotional ravagement that she was trying not to show.

Riley's breathing increased. He surely gave her the creeps and she didn't know what to do about it. He took another step towards her and she stepped back, her back hit the wall again.

She was trapped. She was sure if she tried to slip past him he would just pull her back and she would be caught between his body and the cold wall again.

It seemed like there was no way out. But maybe if she just played along and listened to him he would let her go eventually.

"No, it's not obvious." She finally answered, relieved that her voice sounded normal.

A wide smile appeared on his face. "You. I want you."

Riley's mouth gaped open in shock at first. Then, she burst out laughing.

David looked enraged at her and Riley forced herself to stop laughing once she saw the expression on his face.

She didn't mean to make him mad but she just couldn't help it. His words made her mad.

She wiped the tears of laughter away, feeling the anger slowly building inside of her, and glared at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I've no idea why you're so surprised. I told you before that I wanted you back, baby. Remember our talk?" He asked, holding his fury back.

He wanted to slap her pretty face but he knew he had to be patient. Once he got her back, he could do as he pleased.

David placed his hand next to her head on the wall and leaned in. Their lips were almost touching and Riley could feel his breath on her face.

She thought she was going to pass out. What was it about him? She still had no idea why he seemed so different.

She forced herself not to think about it and focus on his words instead.

"You're going to pay for everything that you and that hunter did to me." He said with a sly smile. "You're going to make it up to me. I'm already looking forward to it."

His hand slipped under her shirt and slowly travelled up her stomach. Riley panicked and pushed his hand away. "Get off me!"

David let out a laugh. "Relax. I'm willing to wait until you're ready for me."

"You're sick." Riley said through gritted teeth as the beating of her racing heart slowly decreased to its normal pace.

"I want you to come with me." David announced and Riley raised her eyebrows.

"And why would I do that?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He was really starting to piss her off.

"Cut to the chase, honey." She mocked and David's eyes turned dark.

For the first time Riley noticed how his eyes had changed. There was a weird glow in them and she realized that those eyes didn't belong to a human.

Now she knew what was going and she cursed herself for being so stupid.

She bit her bottom lip to calm herself. "You're not human." She stated, locking eyes with him. David smiled, enjoying Riley's fear and panic.

"So you're one of the wolves, right?"

"Very good. You're a really smart girl." David taunted.

"Have you always been...I mean..." She trailed off, not sure how to go on.

What if David had always been a werewolf and she never noticed? Was it possible that she had been living with a supernatural creature for years without knowing?

The thought made her sick. Bu she needed to hear the truth.

"Have you already been a werewolf when we met?" She finally managed to say.

"No, sweetie, don't worry. I had the pleasure to start this wonderful new life about a year ago."

Riley sighed in relief. At that time they had already been separated.

"It's the best thing that could've happened to me. You can't imagine how it feels when you finally kill for the first time. The smell of blood and fear is intoxicating. The power you have over human beings is indescribable. I'v never felt anything like this before. As a human you're weak and doomed to live your little pathetic life." David explained and Riley felt sick to her stomach.

His eyes roamed over her body and and she saw the glint in his eyes. "I should've never let you go. You're perfect for me." His voice was hoarse with desire as he continued to speak.

"But I've never been attracted to you like that as a human. Now, I'm dying to own you, my love."

Riley closed her eyes and hung her head. "Stop. Stop it. Just stop. I don't want to hear that." Riley whispered.

It was pure torture. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that her ex husband was a werewolf and now he was telling her that he wanted her.

A long time ago she would have done anything for her husband to love her and to hear him say those words.

But now it felt like another lifetime. David wasn't the man he used to be and she sure as hell wasn't an intimidated little girl anymore.

She wanted Dean. Why wasn't he there? She needed him so badly. Why hadn't she met him earlier?

Why did she have to marry David and experience all the hurtful things? Why couldn't she have met Dean first? Why had life to be so cruel?

Riley was kneeling on the ground, her whole body shook as she tried to hold back the tears.

Where the hell was Dean?

David smiled wickedly when he saw what his words had done to her. He kneeled down in front of her and forced her to look at him.

Riley looked up and suddenly she remembered where Dean was. Relief washed over her as she realized that he hadn't really left. He was going to come back soon.

This was all David. He was screwing with her mind.

"You're going to come with me." David said. "You know I'm dangerous. I can easily wipe this whole town out. If you don't come with me, I assure you, Dean Winchester and everyone you love will die. The whole town will die."

Riley thought of the right words to say. She had no other choice. She had to protect Dean, Sam and Sophia. She had to save her hometown.

And all she had to do was to go with David. It seemed like a little prize to pay.

But she couldn't go with him right away.

"I need time. I have to think about it." She chocked out. David frowned. "I don't trust you. What if you bail?"

Riley laughed bitterly. "Like I have a chance. You would find me anyway. Just give me some time."

"You have twenty-four hours. Don't try to fuck with me. " David stood up and looked down at her. "I really do hope you're going to make the right decision." He turned around and left the dark alley.

Riley continued to sit on the ground for a while, sorting her emotions. She had to tell Sam and Dean about David but she knew she couldn't.

She was too scared that David would harm them the minute he grew suspicious.

Riley stood up slowly; her legs were still shaking and her back tingled unpleasantly after the encounter with David.

As quickly as she could she left the dark alley and headed for the bar.

She was already regretting that she hadn't stayed with Sam and Sophia. But it didn't matter. David would have found a way to see her alone.

The light coming from inside the bar was warm and inviting; Riley smiled in relief as she opened the door.

Spotting Sam and Sophia, she walked over to them and took a seat next to Sam on the bar stool.

"Hey." She greeted happily and grabbed the bottle of beer from Sam, taking a big gulp.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked concerned. As soon as he had seen her face when she walked through the door, he knew something terrible had happened.

Riley shrugged her shoulders and kept smiling. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Sam stated sternly and Riley let out a nervous laugh. Sam was looking at her intently and she feared he might get a confession out of her.

"Stop it, Sam. I'm just a little tired."

"Uhu, right. How long have we known each other for?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it." Riley snapped at him.

Sophia appeared at their end of the bar and saved them from the argument they both knew they were about to have.

"Hey, are you two okay?" She asked, sensing how tense it was between them.

"Great. Hey, can you get me a whisky?" Riley said, not looking at Sam.

Sophia raised her eyebrows and looked dumbfounded at her. "You want a what?"

Riley sighed annoyed and shot her a dirty look. "You heard."

"I'm sorry, but you've never been a drinker, Ry."

"I do drink every now and then." Riley said back. Sam and Sophia exchanged concerned looks.

"I saw that!" Riley exclaimed. "What, you two think I'm going crazy just because I'm drinking alcohol?"

"No." Sophia said and poured her a glass of the dark liquor. Riley grabbed it and wanted to hop off the stool but Sam's voice held her back.

"Have you talked to Dean?" His soft voice asked cautiously. Maybe they had had a fight and that was the reason for her behaviour.

Riley froze in place, drink in hand. "No. Did you? Did something happen?" She blurted out in panic.

Sam squinted his eyes at her. "No, of course not. He called earlier and told me he's on his way back. He wanted to talk to you and I had to lie to him about where you were. He'll kill me when he finds out that I'd left you alone."

"But everything's fine. I'm still alive." Riley mumbled and got up, turning to leave.

Sam didn't hold her back. He watched as she took a seat in one of the booths, sipping the whisky.

She looked sad and lost and she reminded him of a certain person who was brooding over alcohol, refusing to talk to anyone when something awful had happened.

Sam felt horrible; he should have insisted on staying with her.

However he knew how Riley was and he decided to give her thirty minutes until he would walk over to the booth and force her to talk to him.

Riley hated herself for snapping at Sam, he didn't deserve it. She was nervous and scared and didn't know what to do.

She looked up in surprise when Sam's tall form appeared in front of her. He smiled a little at her and took a seat across from her.

"Riley, we need to talk." He announced and she nodded. "Yeah, I know. I can't keep living like this."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused, not sure what she was talking about.

Riley sighed heavily, her heart clenched painfully in her chest, warning her not to say anything. She ignored it and closed her eyes for a second.

She couldn't believe that she was doing this to the people that she loved the most.

She opened her eyes and looked Sam straight in the eye, ready to hurt him with the most effective weapon that was out there; her words.

"This thing between me and your brother has to stop. I made a mistake and I have to end it." She said coldly and Sam's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here's the next chapter, hope you like. Thank you all so much for reading and adding this story. I promise I'll update again soon.  
><strong>

** Big thanks to Egyptian Kiss, MissAmazing101, Dean's Dirty Little Secret, Miss E Charlotte and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter:) You guys are so amazing!**


	24. Chapter 24

Riley's words rang painfully in his head as Sam tried to wrap his head around their actual meaning. She had told him she wanted to end her relationship with Dean, but Sam refused to believe her. Something had happened to make her act like that, it wasn't really her talking.

"Riley, what's the matter? Come on, talk to me." He pleaded and saw how tears started to build in her eyes at his words.

"Sammy, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I just got divorced and I need time. I'm not ready for another relationship. I thought I was, but I'm not." Her voice was hoarse as she tried not to show her true feelings.

Sam tried not to let her words get to him, he had to stay calm and talk to her rationally without his feelings coming in the way.

"I doubt that, you never act on impulse. You think everything through before you get involved with someone or something." Sam stated quietly. "You've been hurt badly and I understand that you're pretty scared right now. But Dean's a good guy and you seemed so happy with him."

"I was...I mean I am, but..." Riley stuttered, not sure what to say. Sam had thrown her a curve.

"There's more to it, Sam. That whole supernatural stuff...I really admire you and Dean for what you do, but I've realized I'm not able to deal with it. It's too hard." Riley said softly.

She tried her best to keep it together and chose her words carefully. But she had the feeling that no matter what she said she would hurt Sam badly. Suddenly she realized she had to be cruel and relentless to get rid of him and Dean - there wasn't another option. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought.

Sam saw how hysterical she was and placed his hand on top of hers for comfort. Riley didn't pull her hand back although she wanted to. It would have been much easier for her to quit their friendship if she hadn't accepted his kindness and care. But she couldn't bring herself to act so heartless.

"I'm very grateful that I got to see you again." She said with a sad smile and Sam frowned, not liking where the conversation was going.

"But you were right back then, we shouldn't stay in touch. You and Dean should leave as soon as this werewolf case is solved and never come back again. We..." Riley interrupted herself, not sure if she was able to get the next words out. "We can't be friends, Sam. And Dean and I can't stay together."

"Dean cares about you a lot." Sam chocked out, fighting the pain deep inside him. "He loves you." He made one last attempt to get through to her, trying to force a reaction out of her. And there, he noticed it. A little spark in her eyes that betrayed her. Despite everything she had said, she did care.

"Cut me some slack, Sam. Your brother is a charmer, so of course I've been attracted to him. But I'm not in love with him and he doesn't feel anything for me. I'm just another notch in his bedpost. We had fun but now it's over." She stated dryly although her heart was bleading on the inside.

Sam remained quiet, completely shocked and confused. It hurt so much and he hated her for saying all those things out loud, because he knew she didn't mean them.

She was pulling something off, but he had a hard time figuring out why she was putting on a show since pain and anger were clouding his mind. Sam managed to stay calm though; he didn't want to argue with her. He looked at Riley, the tears were falling freely down her face by now and she was obviously heartbroken.

"I don't believe you." He stated quietly and Riley's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Now tell me what the hell is going on." Sam's voice was soft but definitive. She wasn't fooling him with anything she was saying.

Riley panicked. She had to be convincing for everyone's sake.

"I'm scared. Monsters aren't my thing, I don't want to be involved in any way. It's too much, I...I can't do it."

"So you're just going to pretend that those things don't exist? Riley, we're not asking you to go on a hunt with us! In fact, Dean would never allow it." Sam argued, utterly appalled.

He had always thought that Riley accepted him and his lifestyle. But now she was telling him that it was the reason she didn't want him and Dean in her life.

He averted his eyes, glancing through the bar. He needed a minute to collect himself. But then he was reminded of something.

"You had fun." He said and Riley looked surprised at him. "At the library, you had fun researching. You were a little disgusted, but not scared."

Riley didn't know what to do anymore and in her desperation she said something very hurtful and regretted it instantly.

"Goddammit Sam, I don't want you in my life!" She shouted and Sam turned pale. Riley cried harder, hating herself for doing this to him.

Sam had had enough; since she was making such an effort kicking them out of her life he would do her the favor and go.

If only that sharp pain hadn't been there.

But he was powerless, Riley had hurt him like he had never been hurt before. His only true friend had left him.

"Is that how you really feel?" He asked weakly and Riley nodded. She wasn't able to speak. She had made a big mistake, she knew it but it was for the best. She had to safe everyone and keep the town alive.

Sam was fighting the tears. When he thought of his brother he wanted to scream and fume. Dean would be devestated. But he couldn't do anything to protect his big brother from the pain.

"I suppose you're going to talk to Dean when he gets back?" He asked dryly and stood up, she nodded not looking at him.

"We're going to get a motel room so you won't have to deal with us any longer." He added and left her table after shooting her a cold look.

Only when Sam was out of sight, Riley started to sob, crying her heart out.

Sophia saw Sam storm out of the bar and her best friend crying in one of the booths.

She was torn.

Should she go after Sam and talk to him? She had seen the painful expression on his face. But Riley's sobs broke her heart.

She decided to go check on her friend first and then make sure Sam was alright. He would probably be more talkative than Riley anyway.

Sophia crossed the bar and approached Riley carefully, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Ry..." Sophia started but she shot her such an angry look that she pulled her hand immediately back.

"I'm fine!" Riley snapped and averted her eyes, avoiding to look at Sophia. As soon as she looked into her kind eyes she would confess everything, so she had to piss her off. Hopefully, she would leave her alone then.

Unfortunately, Sophia was as stubborn as her friend and wasn't going to let Riley start an argument. She could see she was suffering and wanted to help her.

"Yeah, I can see that." She stated calmly and took a seat across from her. "So I take it smeared mascara is the new trend and you're not really crying."

"Very funny." Riley replied and wiped the tears away, but created more dark traces on her face.

"What happened? Did he hurt you? What did he say?" Sophia demanded, starting to think that it was Sam's fault.

"Sam didn't do anything." Riley whispered, snuffling. She tried a weak smile but failed. "I said some horrible things."

Sophia didn't follow. She frowned, trying to imagine what could have possibly happened between them. "Like what?"

"None of your business. Leave me alone." Riley said harshly and Sophia raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had never seen her friend act like that. She was always so kind and patient but now she seemed aggressive and agitated.

Sophia decided not to take it personally. "Talk to me, you'll feel better."

"I don't want to! I wanna be alone, for God's sake! Can't you accept that?" She barked and jumped up, running to the back where the restrooms were.

Sophia was concerned, but realized it would be for the best if she didn't follow her. She got up and headed outside, looking for Sam. She had to fix whatever it was that was going on.

Sam was sitting on the sidewalk in front of the building, looking lost and hurt. His emotions were written all over his face and Sophia felt the sudden urge to simply hug him and thereby shield him from all the sorrow. If it had been only that easy.

Letting out a sigh, she stepped closer and knelt down, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She kissed him on the side of his neck and Sam closed his eyes, feeling her warm touch and love.

"Baby." She whispered, barely audible. "You okay?"

Sam kept silent. He didn't say a word and Sophia started to believe he wasn't going to until he eventually spoke up.

"Please don't leave me, Sophie."

Sophia was stunned and his plea scared her. She swallowed hard in order to make her voice sound normal.

"Of course not. I love you, baby." She confirmed and he smiled weakly at her over his shoulder.

Sam saw the confusion and worry mixed with love in her warm gaze and he knew he was the luckiest man alive. He realized he would do anything to keep Sophia in his life. She was his. And he wasn't willing to give her up just because of his unordinary and dangerous lifestyle.

"Come 're." He demanded softly and pulled her to him, joining their lips. Sophia responded, kissing him deeply to let him know she was there for him.

When they pulled apart, Sam knew he had to talk to her.

"What did she do?" She asked and Sam let out a tortured sigh. He laid a hand on her naked arm and stroked it up and down. She was wearing a white top that ended two inches above her jeans. He could see the lacy black bra she was wearing under the thin material. "You're going to catch a cold."

"I should've figured you weren't going to tell me how hot I look." She rolled her eyes, playfully annoyed.

Sam chuckled softly. "Yeah, because you know it already. And I'd rather _show_ you what you do to me when you dress like that."

Sophia's heart skipped a beat, hearing the excitement in his tone. She nodded, unable to speak and then realized that they have wandered from the subjcet.

"If you don't want to talk to me, it's fine." Sophia finally said, trying not be miffed. She wished he would trust her enough to talk to her.

But Sam smiled and took his jacket off, placing it over her shoulders. "Riley doesn't want me in my life."

Sophia's mouth gaped open and she looked at him in utter shock. "What? I mean, did she really say it like that?"

"Yeah." Sophia sat next to him on the cold ground and Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Apparently, she's freaking out because of what Dean and I do. She wants to break up with him, can you believe that?"

"No, I certainly can't." She shuddered and pulled Sam's jacket tighter around her body, feeling his warmth and scent that still lingered on the material. It was comforting.

"What the hell is wrong with her? She loves him, for crying out loud!"

"I know, but she wants us to leave as soon as the case is solved and never come back again."

Sophia narrowed her eyes, frowning. "I don't buy it. Something's wrong."

"But it's impossible to talk to her right now. I'm giving her some space, maybe she'll come to her senses." He tried his best to stay strong although it was hard. He needed Riley in his life and he wasn't able to just walk away and leave her behind.

He had thought they could come visit Riley and Sophia every now and then, whenever they needed a break from hunting. He had had these insane daydreams about him and Dean having a place where they could always seek sanctuary.

That one special place where they would always be welcome and get the opportunity to forget about the gruesome aspects of his and Dean's life.

A real _home_. And he had been hoping that it would be where Riley and Sophia were.

"She'll come around, you'll see." Sophia noticed the look on Sam's face and forced him to look at her, laying a gentle hand on his cheek. "Baby, don't take it personal. She doesn't mean it."

"I've to get us a motel room." He whispered, ignoring her words.

"Why don't we get inside and wait until Dean gets here? We need to talk to him first and explain everything or the poor guy will get a heart attack because of Riley."

"We?" Sam said with a weak smile, noticing that she had included herself.

"Hell yeah. We're a team, Winchester and this is our problem." She replied, smiling brightly and started to back away, but Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "You're a wonderful woman."

"I know." She replied flirty and placed a quick kiss to his lips.

Before they could enter the bar Sam's phone started to ring and he hurried to answer, seeing that it was his brother calling.

"Any problems? You said you were on your way back." Sam started, not giving Dean the chance to speak up first. He was worried that Dean was calling again and feared something might have come in his way.

"_Relax, everything's fine." _Dean's gruff voice came through the speaker, slightly pissed off. "_I'm trying to reach Riley, I wanna talk to her but she's not answering her phone."_

Sam tried to think. He needed a plausible excuse why Riley couldn't come to the phone. He needed to convince his brother to wait until he got back.

"Listen, Dean...it's not such a good time." He said hesitantly and regreted his words immediately.

"_Why not? She's with you, isn't she?" _

"Yeah, she's here with me and Sophia at the bar, but..." He glanced over at Sophia for help and luckily she knew what to say.

"She just fell asleep in my apartment upstairs." Sophia said loudly, so Dean would hear her and Sam let out a relieved sigh.

"And we really don't want to disturb her." He added and waited anxiously for his brother's response, praying he would believe his words.

_"Alright then, let her sleep. I'll be at the bar in ten minutes."_

"Okay, see you, then." Sam quickly said and ended the call.

"Do you think he bought it?" Sophia asked, concern apparent on her face.

Sam chuckled bitterly. "Hell no."

Dean tossed his phone on the passenger seat, growing agitated. His brother and Sophia were hiding something from him, he could just tell. Sam was a really good liar but Dean was the only one who could see through all his lies. He knew that kid better than himself and his instinct was screaming at him that something was terribly terribly wrong.

But once he got back he could see himself what had happened during his absence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Finally another chapter, yay! Please don't hate Riley! She's just trying to do the right thing and not realizing she's making it only worse.  
><strong>

** Big thanks to all the nice people out there reading, it means a lot. I really hope everyone's still liking this story and not disappointed (that much) so far. **

**Special thanks to MissAmazing101 and Miss E Charlotte for reviewing the last chapter:) ****Please let me know what you think and leave a review since it's my birthday today! Thanks;)  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Dean walked into the empty bar, seeing his brother and Sophia sitting at the counter. One look at them affirmed him that he had been right and something was terribly wrong. Riley wasn't there with them.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded, his voice cutting the silence harshly.

Sam exchanged a look with Sophia and got up with a deep sigh, knowing he had to do some explaining.

"Why don't you take a seat first?" Sam offered, trying to ease the tension, but Dean simply stared at him blankly, waiting for his question to be answered.

Sam looked back at Sophia for support, but she was just as helpless and looking nervously at them, obviously scared. Sam took a deep breath, realizing that it would be much harder than he had pictured it to be; he was about to hurt his brother.

He didn't really know what he was supposed to say, having a hard time finding the right words, so he decided not to sugarcoat it and get straight to the point. "Riley's acting weird. Something must've happened but she refuses to talk to us and..."

"Where is she?" Dean interrupted, already sick of talking. He needed to see Riley right away.

"She's in the bathroom and won't come out." Sophia said quietly and Dean headed immediately to the back.

"Dean, wait!" She called him back, leaping to her feet."You need to know something first."

Sam watched stunned how Dean stopped and walked back over to them. He had really listened to her.

Dean glanced at his brother and then focused on Sophia; trying to be patient.

"Sam and I think that she got into some kind of trouble because..." Sophia looked hesitantly at Sam again and continued when he nodded. "Because she pretty much told us to go to hell."

"What?" Dean was completely confused by now. What the hell were they talking about? At first, he had thought Riley was injured and they were trying to hide that from him, but now he started to fear that Sam and Sophia had become insane. He just couldn't imagine Riley treating people she cared about that way. What could have possibly happened to them in the short amount of time while he was gone?

It took Sam a minute to finally get it together to tell his brother about Riley. He really didn't want to. But it was best if Dean heard it from him before he talked to her. He needed to be warned. "Riley wants us to leave. Apparently, she's too scared and not able to deal with any of this. She doesn't want us around."

Dean had to swallow the lump in his throat; this was not what he had expected. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, looking Sam straight in the eye. "She told you that?"

Sam nodded, averting his gaze. "Dean..." Sophia said softly, unable to stand the obvious hurt in his eyes.

"What about you?" He suddenly asked, interrupting and catching her off guard."Aren't you terrified?"

Sophia managed a weak smile. "Something would be very wrong with me if I wasn't. Yes, Dean, I'm very scared. Finding out that monsters are real is...it freaked me out, but it's better to know the truth and not to be in the dark, you know." She paused, contemplating whether she should voice the next words. "I trust you both. And I love Sam, I'm not willing to let him go."

There. She had said it. It probably wasn't fair to tell them that she wanted them to stick around since they had to leave eventually. But she needed to get it off her chest.

Sam looked at Sophia, completely overwhelmed and stepped over to her, taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Dean felt totally out of place in such an intimate moment. He was glad that Sam had Sophia but he also felt the urge to walk away.

"I'm not done." Sophia stated when Dean took a few steps away from them ."Riley feels the same way, I know that girl better than anyone else. And I'm telling you, something's really wrong here, because she would never back out like that. Someone must've frightened her, so don't take anything she says to heart, okay?"

Dean nodded and finally left to talk to Riley.

Riley had been in the bathroom the entire time, too lost in her own thoughts to hear anything. So she jumped out of her skin when suddenly the door to the ladies' room flew open and in walked a very upset Dean.

"What happened?" He instantly cut to the chase, wanting and needing to find out the truth already.

"Nothing." She protested, but was avoiding eye contact. She wasn't ready to face him so soon and was having doubts now. Did she have enough strength to hurt him and break his heart?

Dean sighed, hating this situation and he was - though he would never admit it - scared out of his mind. He walked over to Riley and cupped her face, forcing her to look up at him.

"I talked to Sam and Sophia, they said you were kind of freaking out about hunting." He said softly, trying to get through to her.

Why was he so calm? Riley hated him for being so understanding. If he simply yelled at her it would make things a lot easier - for the both of them.

Dean could tell that she had been crying and it broke his heart to know that she was suffering. He wished she would trust him enough to let him know what the problem was.

"Baby, I know it's not gonna be easy, but we'll find a way to be together." Dean said and leaned down to kiss her, but Riley didn't respond.

He was baffled. Why wouldn't she kiss him back? "Riley.." He started, growing suspicious and quickly took a step back when she shot him a look.

"I've given thought to this and I made my decision. And no one, neither you, Sam nor Sophia can convince me otherwise." She explained, her tone lacking emotions. Her voice was stern and determined.

If Dean hadn't known any better, he would have thought she was possessed. Riley seemed to be an entirely different person. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked and Riley sighed.

"Please don't complicate everything, Dean." She buried her hands in her jeans' pockets, squirming uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "I can't be with you. When you and Sam leave, I don't want you to come back again. Ever."

It really hurt to hear her say those words, but he ignored that feeling and forced himself to concentrate instead. He remembered not to take any of it seriously, keeping Sophia's words in mind. Riley was just insecure and frightened and he couldn't blame her. With the latest attacks anyone would freak.

"You don't mean that, baby." Dean tried again, but she started to shake her head."Yes, I do. Don't you get it? Whenever your brother shows up something awful happens. People die and monsters appear, I can't take it anymore. I want my life back."

"I thought Sam was your friend." Dean didn't have the energy to stay calm anymore, so the words came out rather harsh. The whole conversation was frustrating, she wasn't even willing to take a step towards him.

Riley saw his jaw tighten and knew he was getting impatient. Finally. She needed to push more to enrage him and then he would give up. She felt a sharp sting at the thought. Maybe it was going to be hard for him at first, but she was certain that Dean would get over the break-up and forget her pretty fast. The bare thought was shattering and Riley had a hard time keeping the tears at bay.

"You told me you loved me." She heard Dean whisper, his broken voice echoing through the tiny bathroom. He hoped those words would reach her; she had to react to that.

This was it. Dean had given her the way out. Now it was easy to break his heart. He would leave and she wasn't going to ever see him again.

"I'd thought so." Riley choked out, a single tear streaming down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away.

Dean held his breath, waiting for her to continue and not liking where this was going. Her next words were crushing.

"But it's not true.I just talked myself into loving you because I wanted to believe that I could fall in love again." She kept on talking, not even registering what she was saying and she didn't care. She just wanted to get it all out and for Dean to disappear because she couldn't stand it anymore.

She couldn't stand the way he was looking at her, couldn't stand seeing the apparent pain in his eyes. She knew she was doing the right thing even though she was breaking his heart. It would save his and everyone else's life in the end.

Although he has never told her, Riley knew Dean loved her. She could see it in his eyes. And she despised herself for doing this to him. "I'm sorry for everything. But we're both going to be fine. It was just sex between us, anyway."

In that moment, Dean realized that he had fallen for this girl. And she didn't love him. He had never pictured rejection to be so painful. He struggled for a minute with himself before he had the power to speak up. "That's bull and you know it. But you want to get rid of me, I get it."

He needed to go. This was too much. He turned around and quickly headed for the door, before he would lose it and do something stupid. Riley kept silent, watching him take a few steps through the room. But then he turned around and looked coldly at her, a smirk covering up his real emotions.

"If you really think that it was all about sex then you're dumber than I thought, sweetheart." He turned around and left, leaving Riley to deal with the consequences of her decision.

Sam and Sophia were a little concerned since they hadn't heard any yelling or cussing and when Dean stormed out of the back, his face a stern expression and passed by them, they realized there was indeed a reason to worry.

They followed him, running outside and stopping him from getting in the car.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and his brother turned to look at him. "What?" He barked.

"Let's talk about this." Sam pleaded.

"I'm sick and tired of talking. Sick and tired of everything. Of _her_." Dean didn't give them a chance to protest, climbed in the Impala and drove away.

"Now where is he going?" Sam exclaimed in frustration, watching the tail lights disappear in the dark. This hadn't turned out how they had expected. Dean was supposed to figure out what was wrong with Riley and not to take off like that.

"Well, not to another bar, 'cause this one's the only one in town." Sophia said quietly, knowing Riley must have said something really hurtful to get to Dean like that. She couldn't believe how stupid her best friend was.

* * *

><p>Dean drove through the streets, trying to pull himself together. He couldn't believe how hurt he was, couldn't believe that she wanted him to leave. He knew something wasn't right with Riley, but he just couldn't ignore the fact that she <em>didn't<em> love him. Maybe she was lying about everything else and looking for an excuse to get rid of him, but he was certain that she would tell the truth concerning her feelings for him.

Dean shook his head, forcing himself to forget the past few weeks and everything that had happened between them, deciding to focus on the job - eliminating those damn wolves - and then get the hell out of town.

Riley didn't want him, so what? It was not the end of the world. In fact, she had been too much of a distraction anyway and that's why it was taking so long to get the job done. It had been wrong to get involved with her in the first place.

Dean smiled, feeling better after thinking everything through. He was dying to rip out some werewolves' hearts.

* * *

><p>"She's not here anymore, I checked everywhere." Sophia told Sam, walking out of the restroom. "And there aren't that many hiding places, she must've used the back door while we were outside."<p>

Sam frowned, growing annoyed. At this point he wanted to kill them both. He tried Dean's phone again, but he wasn't answering. "Honestly, I can't take it anymore. Why are they doing this? We have much bigger problems now than their relationship drama."

"I think it's more than just some disagreement between them and you know that." Sophia countered.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just tired." He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a second. "What the hell happened in there anyway?"

Sophia shrugged her shoulders. "Dean looked so devastated."

"You know what? I'm trying to be understanding, I really am. But right now I'm really pissed at her." Sam yelled, getting more and more worked up. "We have a freakin' job to do and now thanks to her Dean just disappeared and I don't even now what he's found out about the wolves!"

"You're right, baby. I'm not so fond of her at the moment, either. But it's late and there's nothing you can do at this hour." Sophia reasoned and then thought about what she had just said. "Except for me."

Sam laughed and pulled her to him."Yeah, I'll call Dean tomorrow."

"That's very wise." Sophia's voice turned into a low whisper. "You have to relax, baby. Come on, I'll help you with that."

Sophia leaned up to kiss him and Sam picked her up. She was right, he needed to chill out. It was no use in talking to Dean anyway, he needed some time to calm down. But before they got the chance to get to Sophia's apartment above the bar, Sam's phone started to ring.

"Dean." Sam answered, curious to know what his brother might have to say.

"_We need to talk about the case, Sammy._ _Get your ass over here, I'm at the motel."_

Sam frowned, even hearing through the phone that Dean was only pretending to be okay. But he opted to just play along."What motel?"

"_There's only one in this town."_ Dean laughed and Sam sighed._"Now hurry up._ _Need to talk to you about the nest._" Dean hung up before Sam could reply something. He put his phone back in his pocket, turning to Sophia. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You need to finish the job before more people get killed."

"I feel bad about leaving you here alone." Sam voiced his concern, but Sophia shook her head in protest. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"I'll be back soon, I promise. Just stay here and don't talk to anyone." He instructed and hesitated only for a second before pulling out his gun."You know how to use that?"

"Yeah." Sophia grinned."I used to go to the shooting range with my dad all the time."

Sam smiled in relief. "Good. This one's loaded with silver bullets - only way to kill a werewolf. If you have to, don't hesitate to use it."

Sophia followed him to the back door, sensing how nervous he was. "Everything's going to be fine." She reassured, looking up at him. "Be careful, honey."

Sam nodded, wanting to tell her to lock up after him, but decided against it. She wasn't stupid.

They shared one quick kiss and he walked out, hearing the key in the lock and it made him smile. Sophia was going to be just fine. She was smart and brave.

But somehow Sam couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't going according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! Thank you for reading this story and for your patience! I know, the updates aren't regular and I apologize for that. Hope you guys are still interested.**

**Huge thanks to deb167 and Miss E Charlotte for reviewing the last chapter:)  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Sam was sitting on one of the beds in the tiny motel room with an intent look on his face as he watched his brother cleaning his gun in utter concentration. It was silent between them, a palpable tension filling up the air. Sam never mentioned Riley nor did he try to find out what she had said to him and he didn't want to. Right now they needed to concentrate on their job and kill those werewolves before they did more damage.

Dean was eager to get on the road, drive to the house where the wolves were hiding and finally get rid of them. Sam could see how agitated he was, though as always his brother was covering up his impatience perfectly. He was just worried that Dean wouldn't manage to stay focused and he hoped he was wrong.

They really needed to leave this town and everything else behind. The sooner the better. He would miss Sophia, but they couldn't stay here any longer. Especially now.

"Got enough silver bullets?" Dean's gruff voice pulled him from his thoughts and Sam saw that his brother was looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." Sam replied and walked over to the table, taking a seat across from Dean.

"You said there are three entrances to the house, right?" Sam asked, deciding to go one last time over their plan they had discussed earlier. Since Dean had inspected the house thoroughly he knew the building practically like the back of his hand. And they were going to the nest that night and take care of them; they had all the information they needed, so there was no use in waiting any longer.

"Yeah, the front door of course and two ways in the back." Dean answered, closing his eyes and picturing the old house. "One leads into the kitchen, the other connects the garage with the house. It'll be a piece of cake to get in 'cause they're careless, Sammy. No one's guarding the house. They either don't know that there are hunters in town or they simply don't care."

Sam frowned, thinking about Dean's words. Again, the unpleasant feeling took a hold of him. Something was definitely not right.

"It's a trap." Sam mumbled and Dean shrugged his shoulders."Maybe, maybe not. We'll see when we get there." He put his gun back together and loaded it with silver bullets. "They may be especially strong now since it's breeding time but it shouldn't be that hard to drive a bullet through their hearts."

A sudden smile appeared on Sam's face."They can't turn. It's not full moon."

"I'm not sure how many wolves are there though. I saw six of 'em, but there could be more." Dean demured.

"Well, we'll see when we get there." Sam repeated his words and Dean nodded. Determinedly they got up, gathered their stuff and left the motel room, knowing they wouldn't come back there anymore.

* * *

><p>Sophia closed the bar, put the gun that Sam had given to her on the counter and started to clean up. It was dark outside, all the customers had gone home a long time ago and she couldn't deny that she was on edge, knowing that Sam and Dean were out there all alone. They may have done this a billion times and were used to it, still there was always the chance that they would not return from this hunt. The thought of them fighting against god knows how many werewolves caused goosebumps to form on her skin. The middle of the night was definitely not her favorite time of the day and she hated being alone, so she tried to distract herself with the ordinary task of wiping the counter. The gun made her feel a little better, safer yet it didn't help with the nervousness.<p>

Sophia almost jumped when she suddenly heard a scraping noise. Through the loud sound of her rushing blood she tried to focus and locate where it was coming from. She slowly put the rag away and grabbed the gun, cautiously making her way through the bar. She tried her best to be as quiet as possible and not to make any sounds with her boots on the hardwood floor as she walked to the back of the bar.

It went silent, Sophia could only hear her own breathing. She stopped and concentrated on her surroundings, listening carefully and wondering if someone was trying to get in. After a few minutes of silence the scraping set in again and Sophia rushed over to the back door, pointing her gun and ready to shoot. It all happened frighteningly fast.

The door flew open, cracking and shattering to pieces like glass as a tall buff guy burst in. Sophia had never seen that man before, but she just knew that he was one of the wolves, so she didn't hesitate and fired off the first bullet.

The guy saw it coming though; he gave her a sly smile and easily ducked out of the way. The bullet missed its target and got stuck in the opposite wall instead of the wolf's heart. Before Sophia could react, the guy had slapped the gun out of her hands and she suppressed a cry as a hot surge of pain shot through her wrist.

The werewolf lunged at her, but even though he was strong and fast, Sophia was a lot smaller and quickly crouched down to get out of his reach and then did a somersault, bringing more distance between them. Sophia had never been more thankful than in this moment that she was working out regularly. Adrenalin rushed through her body and she ran for the door but stopped dead in her tracks as another tall man came in, his pupils were dilated and the irises turned from brown to yellow as he snarled at her.

Sophia's breath hitched in her throat, finally fear took over her body, replacing the rush of adrenalin as she realized she didn't stand a chance. She felt the wolf she had been fighting grab her arms, yank them behind her back and cuff her. Sophia started to kick and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but it was no use. The other wolf crossed the floor and blindfolded her; complete panic washed over her and when she started to scream he gagged her to shut her up.

They dragged her out of the bar, neither said anything. All Sophia could hear was their hot heavy breathing, it swept over her neck and face unpleasantly. Their bodies were pressed to hers to prevent her from lashing out, the temperature was unbearable, their skin was hot, _too_ hot. It made Sophia sick. She fought for control the entire way. She didn't know why they had come for her, what they wanted with her. But she was sure they were bringing her to their nest and then...She didn't dare thinking about it. Her stomach turned, they could do whatever they wanted with her. They were way stronger and more terrifying than she had expected. And there was probably more of them...

Suddenly the wolves stopped and Sophia wondered where they were; they hadn't walked that far. The sound of a car door being opened ripped violently through the night and she was shoved forward and then someone pulled her down. Sophia felt the soft seat beneath her and a big hot hand on her thigh; another wolf. Her heart almost stopped and she shivered as he began to caress her leg. She gasped in surprise when the person yanked the gag and blindfold roughly off of her. Sophia blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the dim light inside the car and when she looked to her right she saw a pair of glinting eyes in the semi-darkness.

She swallowed hard, breathing heavily. Her thoughts were running viciously through her mind and she couldn't focus on one. The man sitting next to her in the backseat of the car leaned closer and she was finally able to see him properly. "David..." She whispered.

"Hello, princess." He replied nonchalantly and his fingers dug painfully into her thigh. He smiled at her; an evil wolfish smile. He could tell by the look on her face that it had finally dawned on her.

"No...no..." Sophia whispered, her voice thin and barely audible. She couldn't get the words out. Her head was spinning from the realization; it felt so surreal yet it was indeed reality. "You're...one of the...werewolves." She eventually choked out and David chuckled, a dark and menacing sound.

As soon as the words left her mouth, everything else clicked finally into place. The werewolves killing people. Riley's ex husband being back in town. Her weird behaviour.

Suddenly, all the fear left her body replaced by pure hot anger. "What the hell did you tell her? What do you want from her?" She exclaimed and tried to shake his hand off of her leg.

David's smile disappeared and he lunged forward, grabbing her by the throat."Careful, sweetheart. You've no idea what I'm capable of."

Sophia's breath caught in her throat painfully, she couldn't breathe anymore and when she thought he was going to strangle her, David let go of her. She started to cough terribly, feeling tears sting her eyes. He leaned back in the seat, a calm expression on his face."Don't worry, we need you alive."

Sophia breathed heavily, trying to get as much air as possible into her lungs. She felt panic slowly creeping up again when she heard his words. _We_. There were other wolves who wanted to use her for...whatever. Not only David. An ice cold chill ran up her spine and she had to close her eyes for a moment. Oh God, she was not going to survive the night.

Sam and Dean were on their way to the nest, they had no idea that David...Her heart started to pound violently against her ribcage as she finally understood. The wolves needed her and Riley as the most effective weapon; they were planning on using them against the brothers. Sophia didn't know how many wolves they were, but it didn't matter. They were humans and didn't stand a chance against the supernatural creatures. All four of them were going to die.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she didn't notice. It was all her and Riley's fault. None of this would have happened if they had never met the Winchesters. The boys would have come to town, quickly gotten rid of the werewolves and moved on to find another case. But now the girls were involved in this. It complicated everything.

The car stopped and Sophia looked out the window, seeing they were parked in front of her and Riley's house. David leaned closer to her and licked the tears off of her cheek. Sophia flinched and scooted farther away from him, making David laugh."Don't cry, everything's going to be alright."

"You don't have to do this, David. Don't do this." Sophia said quietly when he opened the car door and wanted to get out. She didn't plead, the hell would she do and beg him to spare their lives, but she tried to appeal to his sense of reason.

"I came to take what's rightfully mine." He replied coldly and Sophia glared at him. "Riley is not yours. She never was and she never will be."

"That's where you're wrong, princess. She already agreed with me on everything." David got out of the car and Sophia watched with wide eyes how he and one of the wolves walked up the steps to their house. The other one remained sitting behind the wheel, his animalistic eyes focused on her. Sophia curled up in the backseat and closed her eyes to escape from her surroundings.

Riley was sitting on her couch in the living room, face buried in her hands. She tried to be strong, desperately fighting the urge to run to Dean, confess everything and beg for forgiveness. She knew it was a mistake, knew how pissed Sam and Sophia were. In the span of a few minutes she had lost the people she loved most. But there was no turning back now, she had to go with David. She bit her lip, suppressing the hot tears that were threatening to escape. She didn't want to cry.

The door bell rang, the sound filling up the darkness of the house and cutting the silence. Instantly, Riley knew who it was. No one else would appear in the middle of the night on her doorstep. She should have known he wouldn't give her the twenty-four hours she had asked for. Riley wasn't ready, it was happening too soon. She didn't want to go with him.

She took a deep breath and braced herself before getting up to answer the door. David stepped over the threshold with a smug smile on his face, followed by a tall man.

"Please, come on in." Riley said sarcastically, closing the door behind them. David chuckled at her words and took a look around the house before turning to her. "Very cozy." He mocked and Riley crossed her arms over her chest to appear calm and strong. Opposite of how she really felt at the moment. She was terrified; David had come to take her away.

"You didn't keep your promise." She stated, ignoring his words."You said you'd be back in twenty-four hours."

David couldn't help, but laugh."Sorry, darling. Can't take that risk. We need to get back now."

She took instinctively a step back and David's eyes started to glow with anticipation."Now do you wanna do this the hard or the easy way? Personally, I'd love to tie you up."

Riley's gaze flickered to the big werewolf standing behind him and she panicked when he stepped closer. She could see what he was holding in his hands and she took another step back, her back hitting the wall."You...you don't have to handcuff me." She said nervously. "I won't put up a fight."

David shot her a condescending look."Riley..." He taunted, his voice almost a purr. "We have to be careful, baby."

Riley closed her eyes and waited silently for the inevitable, letting the wolf turn her around and cuff her hands behind her back. Her eyes snapped open when she felt David's hand on her face. He ran his fingers over her cheek before leaning in and running his nose along her neck, breathing in her scent deeply. "Mhm, that's how I love you, baby. Perfectly submissive. Good girl. There's no use in fighting me anyway, I'll get what I want from you."

Riley felt sick to her stomach, her mind completely blank. Who was that guy? Was he really the same man she had married back then? She was so confused and terrified yet she dared to look up at him. And then it hit her. He was a monster, a werewolf. He did as he pleased, followed his wolfish instincts and he didn't have a conscience – his humanity had been wiped out. She was so stupid. How could she think it was possible to reason with an animal? She had made everything worse and brought all this upon them.

Riley was paralyzed, unable to move as David shoved her out of her home and pulled her towards a waiting car, pushing her into the backseat. She bumped hard into another person and when she turned her head and saw Sophia's eyes full of fear and trails of tears on her face, she was incapable of keeping silent any longer.

"You bastard!" She shouted, relieved that her voice didn't betray her. "We had a deal! You promised not to touch her, you promised! You got me now, let her - "

Sophia jumped when David backhanded Riley, successfully cutting her off. The side of her face turned immediately red, her cheek starting to burn and sting painfully. Riley leaned into Sophia, searching for some kind of comfort and trying to get away from David as far as possible. Sophia rested her head against hers, now finally understanding what Riley had done.

"Talking to him is impossible, but...Ry, we'll get out of this. Somehow we'll find a way out." She whispered quietly into her ear and felt her nod in response. Now Sophia was sure. They had to fight. They weren't strong. But they could try and trick them somehow.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean stood in the shadows by the road, examining the old white house that was the werewolves' nest.<p>

"Dean..." Sam said quietly after a few minutes. "I know." Dean replied. He couldn't see Sam's face in the dark, but by the sound of his voice he could tell that his brother was frowning. "It's definitely a trap."

Sam nodded although Dean couldn't see him. The house was dark, no lights inside. The silence was deafening. "They're expecting us."

Sam heard his brother chuckle. "Good. More fun. Let's go, Sammy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sam and Dean are finally going to kick some ass soon, so stay tuned!**

** Thanks to everyone who's still reading and big thanks to pattibon, Miss E Charlotte and Bayoumom for reviewing the last chapter!**


End file.
